The Most Eligible Bachelor Trad Lost In Fanfiction
by Missleez
Summary: Après être resté discret pendant des années, Edward Masen, ancienne star de la pop, refait son apparition dans l'émission le Bachelor. Arrivera-t-il à trouver l'amour ou se chopera-t-il seulement la migraine ? Publication le mardi et le vendredi (avec un décalage de temps en temps ).
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **Lost In Fanfiction**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :) Tous les liens sont disponibles sur mon profil !

Après avoir terminé plusieurs histoires et repris certaines, je vous en propose deux nouvelles drabbles_ (chapitres courts)_ dont j'ai beaucoup d'avance. J'aimerais poster à des jours précis comme je le faisais sur **Catch My Breath** mais je vous en dirai plus en bas...

Voici donc la deuxième histoire !

Je n'avais pas encore fait dans la télé-réalité et j'avoue que je n'ai jamais regardé le Bachelor_ (pas le droit, j'étais trop jeune à l'époque XD)_ néanmoins, j'ai littéralement accroché à cette histoire. Elle n'a sans doute pas reçu autant de retours qu'elle méritait mais l'important, c'est que vous puissiez la lire :)

**Si vous n'avez pas l'âge de lire le rated M, ne lisez pas ! Cliquez sur la croix et revenez dans ..._ (complétez par le nombre d'années qu'il vous manque)_ ^^**

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Dans la prochaine saison du ''Bachelor'', l'insaisissable Edward Masen, ancien leader du groupe After Dawn, sera notre bachelor. Alors mesdames, si vous aimeriez sortir avec Edward et peut-être même l'épouser, envoyez nous vos candidatures au..._

« Bella, il faut que tu le fasses. Tu craques pour Edward Masen depuis que t'as douze ans. » dit Alice en rebondissant sur le canapé.

Bella secoua la tête sans même regarder Alice. Cette dernière s'excitait toujours pour un rien.

Rose entra dans la pièce et Bella espéra que la sagesse de leur amie allait calmer Alice. Il était hors de question que Bella envoie sa candidature à un jeu de télé-réalité, surtout celui dans lequel vingt-quatre magnifiques salopes en chaleur se battaient pour un mec.

« Je pense que tu devrais le faire Bella. Qu'est-ce que t'as à perdre ? » lança Rose en s'asseyant en face de Bella.

Bella sentit la pièce se refermer sur elle. Elle se sentait comme piégée entre ses deux meilleures amies. Elles voulaient bien faire mais c'était beaucoup trop.

« Merci de me le faire remarquer Rose. » rétorqua Bella en se levant. Elle s'étira, cherchant un moyen d'échapper à cette conversation.

* * *

Ceci est un tout petit chapitre, je sais, mais c'est un bon début non ? ^^

_Demandez le programme !_

Pour ne pas empiéter sur les publications de **Coming Home**, je vais poster un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire le mardi et le vendredi _(voir plus selon l'humeur de tout le monde ;))_

Prochain chapitre donc ? Rendez vous mardi ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous et à très vite !

XOXO

Eresy


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **Lost In Fanfiction**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :) Tous les liens sont disponibles sur mon profil !

Un immense merci pour l'intérêt porté au premier chapitre :) J'espère que la suite vous intéressera tout autant ! Merci pour vos commentaires, vos messages et toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

Je n'y avais pas pensé mais si vous ne connaissez pas le principe de l'émission "Le Bachelor", c'est simple ! Prenez un homme riche, beau, intelligent, ayant fait de grandes études... qui cherche l'amour. Ajoutez ensuite une vingtaine de bimbos célibataires pas toujours très futées,_ faut bien l'avouer_ ^^. Mélangez le tout et vous obtenez "le Bachelor" ! _Rendez-vous, jalousie, sexe, dispute... ^^_

Le concept est un peu plus compliqué que ça mais vous devriez comprendre les règles au fur et à mesure ;)

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre... J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**C****hapitre 2**

Rose et Alice n'abandonnèrent pas l'idée de faire rencontrer Edward Masen à Bella. Malheureusement pour elle, Bella partageait une maison avec ces deux femmes persistantes et elle ne put pas leur échapper très longtemps.

Bella rentra un soir du travail et découvrit que leur maison avait transformé en plateau de tournage.

Son ventre se tordit.

« Mon ami nous prête tout ce dont on a besoin pour faire une vidéo d'audition ! » s'exclama joyeusement Rose.

« J'ai préparé tes tenues et un script. » ajouta Alice.

Bella se sentit piégée... une fois de plus. Néanmoins, la phrase ''Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ?'' tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

Rose approcha lentement de Bella, parlant d'une voix calme. « Bella, on veut juste que tu sois heureuse. Tu ne laisses personne t'approcher à part ton père et nous. Tu ne prends aucun risque. Mais le problème, c'est qu'on a rien sans rien. Ta vie restera toujours pareille à moins que tu fasses quelque chose pour la changer. Est-ce que tu aimerais vraiment en être au même point dans dix ans ? »

« Rose et moi allons finir par rencontrer le Bon et ensuite, on va se marier. » ajouta Alice. Rose ne retint pas son grognement en entendant ça.

Alice lui lança un regard mauvais avant de continuer. « Notre vie à trois, comme on vit en ce moment, ça ne pourra pas durer pour toujours. Les choses changent, les gens changent. On veut juste que tu reprennes le cours de ta vie. » Elle prit les mains de Bella et les pressa.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Bella. _Est-ce qu'elle vivait vraiment ou ne faisait qu'exister ? Est-ce qu'elle voulait vraiment que sa vie en soit au même point dans dix ans ?_

* * *

Alors Bella ? Va se lancer ou pas ? La réponse est plutôt simple fut le sujet de cette histoire mais attendez vous à de grands moments ;)

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous ! On se retrouve vendredi pour le troisième chapitre !

XOXO

Eresy


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **Lost In Fanfiction**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :) Tous les liens sont disponibles sur mon profil !

Merci pour vos commentaires, vos messages et toutes les mises en alertes/favoris ! Je suis contente de voir que vous vous prenez au jeu ;)

C'est donc maintenant que Bella va se décider...

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

« Laissez-moi une minute. » dit-elle à ses deux amies bien-intentionnées avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

Elle se tint en silence devant le miroir de sa commode, s'observant. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien de spécial, c'était juste cette bonne vieille Bella. Ni petite, ni grande, mince avec des courbes, une peau clair, des yeux verts et de longs cheveux sombres. Elle passait inaperçue dans la foule. C'était impossible qu'elle arrive à être sélectionnée et encore moins à attirer l'attention d'Edward Masen.

Elle réfléchit aux options possibles :_ option une : rester ici et continuez à faire ce qu'elle faisait déjà, option deux : rester ici et changer sa vie, ou option trois : se lancer et passer l'audition pour ''Le Bachelor'', ça allait sans doute causer du changement dans sa vie. _Elle se souvint alors de ce que Grand-Maman Swan disait toujours ''le changement arrive toujours lorsqu'on s'y attend le moins, ma chérie.'' Bella ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire à l'époque mais cela semblait approprié maintenant.

Elle se précipita sur son ordinateur pour lire le règlement.

**1. Vous devez être de sexe féminin.**_*ça n'avez jamais été un problème auparavant, si ?*_

**2. Vous devez avoir entre 21 et 40 ans.**_*dieu merci, il n'acceptait pas les jeunes filles de dix-huit ans et gardait l'esprit ouvert pour les femmes plus âgées.*_

**3. Vous devez être non-fumeur (c'est une limite stricte pour Edward).** _*intéressant*_

**4. Vous ne devez pas vous droguer.** _*évidemment*_

**5. La consommation occasionnelle d'alcool est acceptée. **_*encore heureux*_

**6. Vous devez être célibataire ou légalement divorcée (pas uniquement séparée).** _*encore évidemment*_

**7. Vous devez ne pas avoir vécu de relation sérieuse depuis au moins 6 mois**. _*voilà un homme malin*_

**8. Vous devez être disponible pour les mois de juillet et août.** _*pas de problème à ce niveau là, je ne travaille pas l'été.*_

Bella repensa aux règles. Elle réfléchit aussi aux conséquences que cela aurait sur sa vie.

Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas très douée socialement parlant et qu'elle n'était pas non plus à l'aise sous le feu des projecteurs.

Après avoir débattu avec elle même pendant une heure, elle sortit de sa chambre.

Rose et Alice se levèrent rapidement du canapé. Elles avaient vraiment l'air désolées.

Ce fut Alice qui prit la parole la première. « On est désolé, Bella. On ne voulait pas te pousser ou te faire te sentir mal. »

Bella leva la main pour interrompre Alice.

La pièce tomba dans le silence.

Bella inspira profondément avant de parler. « Je vais le faire, mais à une seule condition. »

« Bien sûr, oui, tout ce que tu veux. On fera tout ce qu'on peut pour toi. Absolument. » répondirent Rose et Alice en cœur.

« Vous devez passer l'audition vous aussi. Si je dois sortir avec Edward Masen, je veux que mes deux meilleures amies soient avec moi. »

* * *

Le règlement est plutôt intéressant, non ? En plus, ça donne quelques indices sur le caractère d'Edward ;)

On se retrouve mardi pour la suite ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **Lost In Fanfiction**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :) Tous les liens sont disponibles sur mon profil !

Bonne rentrée tout le monde :) Je sais que j'ai quelques heures de retard mais bon, même si je suis encore en vacances, la vraie vie reprend ses droits ^^ Je ferai simplement de mon mieux pour que ça ne dépasse pas trop ;)

Merci pour vos commentaires, vos messages et toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Les filles en question en eurent le souffle coupé.

« Quoi ? Hors de question. Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas... » protesta Alice.

Rose prit la parole. « T'es folle, pourquoi tu voudrais que j'aille dans une émission de télé-réalité ? »

Le silence envahit la pièce.

Bella arqua un sourcil, attendant qu'elle réalise...

« Je veux dire. Je ne veux pas sortir avec Edward Masen. C'est toi qui craque pour lui, pas moi. » précisa Rose.

« Bella, tu ne peux pas être sérieuse. Pourquoi tu voudrais qu'on soit des concurrentes ? » demanda Alice incrédule.

« J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi. J'ai besoin que vous soyez là pour me soutenir. Pour m'aider à m'accrocher. Vous pourrez vous débarrasser de la concurrence. Trouvez tous les scoops sur tout le monde. Tout ce que vous devez faire, c'est dépasser la première cérémonie d'élimination. Si ça marche, je continuerai toute seule. Si non, on rentrera à la maison et on se prendra des vacances. Vous devez bien admettre que ça ''pourrait'' être marrant. »

« Pourrait. » grogna Rose.

« Ils ne prendront jamais trois filles qui viennent de la même ville. » rétorqua Alice.

« On pourrait chacune se servir de nos adresses d'origine. Ils ne feront pas de vérification, si ? Je reçois toujours du courrier chez mon père. Et vous les filles ? »

« Eh bien, oui. » acquiescèrent-elles.

« Si on doit faire ça, vous devez me promettre un truc. » dit sérieusement Bella en se tournant vers ses amies. « Si quelque chose doit changer et que vous avez vraiment envie de sortir avec Edward, vous devez me le dire tout de suite. Je ne me battrai pas contre l'une de vous, légitimement je veux dire. » rit-elle.

« Je vais jouer à l'avocat du diable, Bella, mais ce n'est pas mentir à Edward ? On va prendre la place de deux filles qui voudraient vraiment sortir avec lui. » intervint Alice.

« Si on doit faire ça, personne ne doit être blessé. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites, les filles ? » demanda Bella avec espoir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a à perdre ? » plaisanta Rose.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire puis s'enlacèrent.

« Il est temps de tout prévoir en sirotant des cocktails. On a des auditions à préparer. » annonça Alice.

* * *

Ça devrait être sympa, non ? ^^ L'histoire continue à se mettre en place... les filles se préparent :)

On se retrouve vendredi pour la suite ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **Lost In Fanfiction**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :) Tous les liens sont disponibles sur mon profil !

Les jours passent... et ne se ressemblent pas ^^ Je sais que certaines d'entre vous trouvent que l'histoire avance trop lentement mais laissez le temps au temps... L'histoire avancera bien assez vite par la suite ;)

Merci pour vos commentaires, vos messages et toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Une fois qu'elles eurent envoyé leur vidéo pour _Le Bachelor_, les filles n'avaient plus qu'à attendre.

Elles s'assurèrent que la vidéo de Bella était la meilleure, jouant sur sa personnalité de ''fille d'à côté''.

Rose et Alice avaient bien joué le jeu mais elles espéraient en secret que seulement Bella serait choisie.

Elles craignaient aussi que l'une d'elles soit choisie mais pas Bella, ça aurait affecté leur amitié.

Les filles traînèrent chez elles tout samedi après-midi.

« Vous avez remarqué qu'ils n'ont montré aucune photo récente d'Edward pendant la promo du _Bachelor_ ? » demanda Rose.

« Je sais. » acquiesça Alice. « Et s'il était chauve ou gros maintenant ? »

« Il n'a que 29 ans, Alice. Je suis sûre qu'ils font ça pour faire monter le suspens. » râla Bella.

Néanmoins, elle se demandait aussi pourquoi ils n'avaient pas utilisé de photos récentes d'Edward. Elle mourait d'envie de savoir à quoi il ressemblait maintenant.

« Tu sais quoi, il me semble bien que ça fait au moins six ou sept ans qu'il n'y a pas eu de photos d'Edward. » ajouta Bella d'un air pensif.

« Depuis si longtemps ? Vraiment ? Ça se pourrait bien qu'il soit vieux et chauve. » plaisanta Rose.

« Il n'est pas beaucoup plus vieux que nous, les filles, seulement six ans de plus. »

« Combien de temps les After Dawn sont restés ensemble ? » demanda Alice à Bella vu que cette dernière connaissait tous les détails de la brève carrière musicale d'Edward.

« Un peu plus de trois ans. Ils se sont formés en 2001 et se sont séparés en 2004. Edward avait 21 ans la dernière fois qu'il a été vu publiquement. Je veux dire, il y a bien eu quelques photos par-ci, par-là mais personne ne sait si c'était des montages ou pas. » expliqua-t-elle à ses amies. Elles sourirent de voir qu'elle savait autant de choses sur Edward Masen.

« Quoi ? Ça fait quoi si je suis sa carrière de près. J'avais quinze ans quand le groupe s'est séparé. » se défendit Bella.

« J'aurais voulu te connaître à l'époque. J'ai l'impression qu'on se connaît depuis toujours mais j'aurais bien voulu grandir avec vous. » souffla Alice.

« Vous êtes mes meilleures amies, peu importe si on se connaît depuis cinq ans ou depuis toujours. Les amis, c'est la famille qu'on a choisi. » sourit Bella.

« On peut dire ça. Parce qu'en tout cas, on ne choisit pas sa famille. » lança Rose en roulant des yeux.

* * *

Vous partagez ce point de vue ? _Ouais... je crois que oui ;p_

Vous savez quoi ? Dans le prochain chapitre, vous rencontrerez Edward _avant_ Bella ! Vénardes ;) On se retrouve donc mardi !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **Lost In Fanfiction**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :) Tous les liens sont disponibles sur mon profil !

Je sais que techniquement on n'est plus mardi mais il fait encore noir à l'heure actuelle alors faites comme si, d'accord ? ^^

Vous êtes prêtes à rencontrer Edward ? Alors c'est maintenant !

Merci pour vos commentaires, vos messages et toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée, Jasper ? » demanda Edward tout en faisant les cents pas dans le bureau de son ami de longue date.

« Fais moi confiance, tout va bien se passer. Je couvre tes arrières. Les producteurs savent ce que tu veux et tout est inscrit dans ton contrat. Je ne les laisserai pas compromettre ton intégrité. » assura Jasper à son client.

« J'espère que tu as raison. Tout commence à être réel et ça me fout les jetons. » avoua Edward. « Et s'ils faisaient un montage et créaient des histoires alors qu'il n'y en a pas ? Ou pire encore, et s'ils me faisaient passer pour un idiot ou un connard ? Ça pourrait me retomber dessus. »

« Tu as plus de contrôle sur l'émission que n'importe quel Bachelor ou Bachelorette passé. Ils ont l'impression d'avoir tiré le gros lot en t'ayant convaincu de sortir de ton isolement et ils sont heureux que tu sois leur bachelor. Ils sont prêts à faire n'importe quoi pour que tu restes et que tu sois content. »

« Je n'étais pas en ''isolement'', c'est juste un truc que les tabloïds ont inventé. Tu sais mieux que personne que ma vie était trop compliquée et que j'ai dû prendre du recul. »

« Ça ne va pas te retomber dessus. C'est le moyen parfait de revenir sous le feu des projecteurs, de faire ta promo et peut-être même que tu trouveras l'amour. Tu as même ton mot à dire dans le choix des femmes. En fait, on va les rencontrer demain à 14h. Ils en sont à 30 femmes et ils veulent que tu descendes à 20. »

Jasper eut un petit sourire puis il secoua la tête.

« Quoi ? » le questionna Edward d'un air suspicieux.

« Rien. Tu verras demain. » Il avait l'air fier de lui.

« Super. » répondit Edward, du sarcasme dans la voix.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites Edward ? Trente magnifique femmes rien que pour vous. » lança Mike Newton, le producteur du _Bachelor_. Il était si fier de lui qu'il se tapotait presque le dos.

Edward était méfiant. Il ne faisait pas entièrement confiance à ce mec là. C'était lui qui allait avoir sa vie entre ses mains pendant plusieurs semaines. Ou du moins, son futur.

« Hum, elles sont toutes très jolies ? » hésita Edward.

« Pas seulement jolies, magnifiques. Ça va de la fille d'à côté au mannequin playboy. » répondit Mike.

Edward en eut le souffle coupé.

« Pas littéralement, il n'y pas de vraie mannequin playboy mais quelques unes d'entre elles auraient pu l'être. » se rattrapa Mike.

Edward soupira de soulagement alors qu'il observait les photos alignées sur la table. Les yeux d'Edward s'arrêtèrent sur une femme qu'il reconnut. Son regard se braqua aussitôt sur son ami et publiciste, Jasper.

Ce dernier lui fit un sourire gêné. « On en parlera plus tard. » mima-t-il.

Edward hocha la tête et continua à regarder la femme.

Une heure plus tard, après un grand débat, les vingts furent choisies.

Alors qu'ils retournaient à leur voiture, Edward prévint Jasper. « J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, Jaz. Parce que je ne pense pas que je pourrais supporter que ça se transforme en cirque. Je serais capable de ne pas aller jusqu'au bout si ça ne me plaît pas. »

« Je sais, Edward. Tu paries beaucoup là dessus. Je le comprends très bien. » lui assura Jasper. Il savait que son ami se lançait là dedans non seulement pour sa carrière mais aussi pour trouver l'amour. Edward avait mis sa vie amoureuse entre parenthèse pendant presque toute sa vie. C'était à ce niveau là que Jasper avait peur et il était prêt à tout faire pour aider son ami parce qu'il savait qu'Edward méritait plus que personne d'être heureux.

* * *

Bon Edward a gros à perdre avec cette histoire... Et croyez moi, les filles de l'émission ne vont pas l'épargner ^^

On se retrouve vendredi pour la suite ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	7. Chapitre 7

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **Lost In Fanfiction**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Edward vous a plu ? Vous en voulez plus ? Alors c'est maintenant ;)

Merci pour vos commentaires, vos messages et toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

_**Plus tard ce jour-là à la salle de sport...**_

« Comment ça s'est passé avec l'équipe du _Bachelor_ ? » grogna Emmett entre deux tractions.

« C'était intéressant. » répondit Edward. Il fixa Jasper en arquant un sourcil. « Tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi ta sœur était au beau milieu de toutes les filles ? »

« Quoi ? » lâcha brusquement Emmett. « Sérieux ? »

« Surprise. » fit Jasper avec les mains. « Et c'est seulement ma demi-sœur. Son père a épousé ma mère, tu te souviens ? »

« Surprise comme dans ''surprise ma sœur lesbienne craque pour toi'' ou ''surprise j'en sais rien.'' » rétorqua Edward d'un air exaspéré.

« Surprise comme dans ça nous fera une espionne. Elle pourra nous dire qui est là pour les mauvaises raisons etc... tu sais que tu auras besoin d'aide pour faire le tri à un moment donné. »

« C'est quoi sa couverture ? » le questionna Edward, soudainement intéressé.

« Le thème de l'émission, ça sera ''Femme bisexuelle qui cherche l'amour, homme ou femme.'' »

« Oh génial, de la compétition. » lança Edward, impassible.

« Elle m'a promis de ne s'intéresser qu'à celles que tu ne veux pas, je veux dire, _''les femmes que tu auras renvoyer chez elles''_. » rit-il.

« Hey, je pensais que c'était moi qui allait récupérer les rejetées ? » bouda Emmett.

« Il y en aura suffisamment pour tout le monde. » dit Jasper.

« Quand est-ce que je dois la faire quitter l'émission ? Elle doit rester longtemps ? » demanda Edward en accélérant le pas sur le tapis roulant.

« Ça dépend de toi. Si certaines femmes t'intéressent, alors choisis les. Si non, garde la pour récolter des infos. » Jasper haussa les épaules. « En plus, Elizabeth est super marrante. Elle a aucun filtre. »

« Je m'en souviens. La première fois que je l'ai rencontrée, elle m'a demandé si j'étais un ''has been''. Qui dit ce genre de choses ? » Edward secoua la tête.

« Eh bien, tu n'es plus un ''has been''. La publicité que tu vas tirer de l'émission devrait te permettre de lancer ta carrière solo. Toutes ces années, reclus sur toi même, occupé à écrire des chansons vont enfin payer. Tu as de quoi faire quelques albums. » Jasper essaya d'accélérer pour garder le même rythme qu'Edward sur le tapis roulant.

« Un reclus qui n'est sorti avec personne. Est-ce que les choses ont beaucoup changé ? » les questionna Edward.

« Utilise toujours des préservatifs. » lui conseilla Emmett d'un ton paternel.

« Ouais, ouais. » lança Edward en balayant les paroles de son ami d'un geste de la main.

« Eh bien, il est possible que vous vous retrouviez à vous envoyer des textos alors que vous êtes dans la même pièce. » rigola Jasper.

« Oh et tu sais comment va ton couple en consultant leur statut facebook. » ajouta Emmett.

« Pas de portable. Pas de portable ni d'ordinateur dans l'émission. » dit Edward sérieusement.

« Arrête un peu, Ed. C'est comme faire du vélo. Ça ne s'oublie pas. » Emmett lui donna une claque dans le dos puis il essuya sa main sur son short.

« Ouais, Edward, reste toi même. Les trucs romantiques devraient se faire naturellement. Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors c'est que c'est pas la bonne. » Jasper arrêta de courir pour boire un peu d'eau.

Edward regarda Emmett. « On a fini ? »

Emmett fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« C'est toi mon entraîneur, tu te souviens ? Tu voulais venir avec moi pour l'émission. Alors _entraîneur_, fais ton boulot. » Edward lui donna un coup de coude joueur.

« Bon sang, il faut que je fasse des recherches. Il faut que je sois bien documenté. » lança Emmett avec détermination, faisant rire ses amis.

* * *

C'était donc finalement la soeur de Jasper qui participe à l'émission... attendez vous à un sacré personnage ^^ D'ailleurs, qu'avez vous pensé des garçons ? Plutôt marrants, non ? :) Pour le prochain chapitre, on retrouvera les filles.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! On se retrouve mardi pour la suite ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	8. Chapitre 8

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **Lost In Fanfiction**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Le jeu va bientôt commencer mais avant ça, il faut savoir qui va être choisie... ou pas ! Espérons qu'Edward ait été inspiré ^^

Merci pour vos commentaires, vos messages et toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Rose fut la première à recevoir un mail de l'équipe du _Bachelor_. Elle hésita à appeler Alice et Bella mais décida finalement d'attendre et de dire aux filles de consulter leurs mails une fois à la maison.

Rose avait lu sa lettre et connaissait son destin mais elle était inquiète pour ses amies, particulièrement pour Bella qui n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de chance avec les hommes. En fait, elle semblait être un vrai aimant à losers, attirant tous les pauvres types du voisinage.

Ça aurait pu être drôle si ça n'était pas si triste. Elles espéraient pouvoir un jour rire du malheur de Bella mais pour l'instant, c'était trop tôt.

Rose prépara de la pâte à pizza et la laissa reposer le temps que ses amies rentrent du travail. Une bouteille de vin était prête pour un toast... ou pour consoler une certaine personne.

Alice fut la première à arriver.

« Je suis en train de faire le dîner. Et si tu te mettais à l'aise et que tu allais consulter tes mails ? La pizza devrait être bientôt prête. » mentionna tranquillement Rose.

Alice courut dans la pièce, glissant sur le sol à cause de ses chaussettes.

« Quoi de neuf ? » demanda mollement Rose, essayant de contenir son enthousiasme.

« Hum, rien. Comment s'est passée ta journée ? » demanda Alice avec hésitation.

« Très bien, rien de _nouveau_. » ajouta Rose en insistant sur le mot _nouveau_.

« Garce, t'es qu'une menteuse. J'ai reçu le mail. Je sais que toi aussi ! » s'exclama Alice. Elle saisit Rose par les épaules pour la tourner vers elle.

Rose essaya de garder son sérieux mais elle ne réussit pas. Son sourire fut suffisamment parlant. Alice cria si fort que cela réveilla les chiens des voisins.

« Tu as eu des nouvelles de Bella ? » demanda rapidement Alice.

« Nop'. » répondit Rose. Elle secoua la tête et ramena son attention sur le repas. La tension était palpable alors qu'Alice mettait la table. Elles attendirent Bella.

« Et si on ouvrait le vin. On en aura besoin d'une façon ou d'une autre. » dit Rose en sortant le tire-bouchon.

Peu de temps après, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement. « Quelle journée merdique. » cria Bella depuis l'autre pièce. « Ça sent super bon. Italien ? »

« Ouaip', pizza. Ça devrait être prêt d'ici quelques minutes. » répondit Rose.

« Super, je meurs de faim. J'arrive tout de suite. »

Alice se pencha pour parler tout bas à Rose. « Je ne pense pas qu'elle a encore vérifier ses mails. »

Rose roula des yeux. « Sans déc' ? »

Pendant le dîner, Alice but son vin un peu trop rapidement et Rose parla beaucoup plus qu'en temps normal. Bella remarqua aussitôt le comportement étrange de ses amies.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Vous êtes bizarre. » râla Bella.

Rose évita sa question, changeant de sujet. « Hey Bells, va chercher ton ordinateur portable, je voudrais te montrer un truc. »

Lorsque Bella revint avec son ordi, Rose se leva. « Et si tu vérifiais tes mails pendant que je finis mon vin. »

Rose et Alice observèrent Bella, assise en face d'elles. Leur amie pâlit et elles se levèrent d'un bond.

« Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elles fixèrent l'e-mail à l'écran.

Bella ne parlait pas, elle ne faisait même pas un bruit.

« On a toutes été prises. On a toutes été choisies. Toi, Rose et moi... on y va ensemble ! » cria Alice en enlaçant Bella.

Cette dernière était complètement immobile, respirant à peine.

Rose et Alice se regardèrent avec inquiétude.

« Je crois qu'elle est sous le choc. »

* * *

Je sais que ça n'est pas très probable mais avouez quand même qu'avoir les trois filles sur le tournage du _Bachelor_ va nous permettre de bien rire ^^ On retrouve Edward vendredi prochain ;)

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	9. Chapitre 9

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **Lost In Fanfiction**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

On se rapproche à très grands pas du début de l'émission à proprement parler et il est temps pour les garçons de se mettre en place !

Merci pour vos commentaires, vos messages et toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

« Votre entourage et vous occuperez cette maison pendant le tournage de l'émission. Il n'y aura aucune caméra. » Le producteur de l'émission, Mike, faisait visiter la maison du _Bachelor_ aux hommes. « Néanmoins, on viendra vous filmer ici de temps en temps, mais vous serez prévenu à l'avance. »

« Pas de caméras cachées ou d'enregistrements surprises ? » demanda Jasper. Entant que manager, il avait l'intérêt d'Edward à cœur.

« Non. » confirma Mike. « Mais vous devrez suivre des règles. Pas de portables, ni d'internet. Aucun contact avec le monde extérieur. Les personnes avec qui vous pourrez communiquer pendant les deux prochains mois seront ici avec vous. D'autres questions ? »

« Quel est l'emploi-du-temps pour sa première journée avec les filles ? » le questionna Jasper.

« Elles arriveront à la maison du _Bachelor_ par groupe de quatre. Il y aura une soirée cocktails où vous pourrez vous mélanger à elles dans un environnement décontracté. Vous n'aurez à éliminer personne, ni à donner de roses. Mais vous pourrez quand même le faire si vous le souhaitez. Vous aurez toujours des caméras et des micros sur vous. Les filles seront filmées avec et sans vous. Vous ne pourrez pas visionner les rush, en tout cas, pas avant que ça ne passe à la télé. »

« Quand aura lieu la première élimination ? » intervint Edward.

« Le lendemain, il y aura une fête au bord de la piscine ainsi qu'un barbecue dans l'après-midi. Ça vous permettra de passer du temps avec les filles, ainsi que les voir interagir les unes avec les autres. L'élimination aura lieu à 18h. Il devra rester quinze femmes, cela fait donc cinq femmes à éliminer en 24h. Si à un moment donné pendant la journée, vous souhaitez donner une rose ou éliminer quelqu'un, vous le pourrez. C'est la grande différence avec la saison dernière, comme vous nous l'aviez demandé. »

« J'apprécie que vous soyez flexible. La dernière chose que je veux, c'est jouer avec quelqu'un que j'ai prévu d'éliminer juste après. »

« C'est très... gentil de votre part. » marmonna Mike d'un air sarcastique.

Edward carra les épaules et fit face à Mike. « Je n'ai aucune envie de plonger qui que ce soit dans l'embarras. Je sais que cette émission fait un certain score et que les drames permettent de l'améliorer mais je ne veux pas être cruel et j'espère que vous pensez tous la même chose. »

Mike ignora ce qu'Edward venait de dire. « Et si vous vous installiez dans la maison ? N'hésitez pas à visiter Los Angeles avec vos amis parce que dès demain, vous serez enfermé ici pour l'émission. »

Mike et son équipe partirent, laissant Edward, Jasper et Emmett, seuls dans la maison.

« C'est pas une maison, c'est un manoir. On pourrait presque prendre chacun un étage. Il y a même une salle de sport, une piscine, un sauna, une salle de musique et un cinéma. En plus, la vue est spectaculaire. » dit Emmett avec excitation.

« Contents d'être venus ? » lança Edward.

« Putain ouais, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie. » sourit Emmett.

Jasper hocha la tête tout en observant la vallée.

« Tu vas être coincé avec deux mecs pendant deux mois, il faut que tu calmes ta libido. » le prévint Edward.

« Il y aura plein de femmes dans le coin. » rétorqua Emmett.

« Tu réalises que tu ne pourras pas les draguer avant qu'on ait fini de tourner l'émission ? » lui rappela Edward.

« Mais si tu les a éliminées, pourquoi pas ? » bouda Emmett.

« Si on en arrive là, on en parlera avec les producteurs. Quelles sont les chances qu'on rencontre une femme faite pour nous dans un groupe de vingt ? » lança Jasper.

Emmett haussa les épaules. « C'est pas obligé que ça soit la femme de ma vie pour toujours, ça pourrait être la femme de ma vie pour l'instant. »

« Grandis un peu, Emmett. On a presque trente ans. Il est temps que t'arrêtes de jouer les queutards. » le gronda Edward.

« Je n'ai jamais été un queutard. J'aime juste beaucoup les femmes et leurs corps. » Il fit une pause. « Et si on allait en boîte. »

Edward fit semblant d'éternuer. « Queutard. »

Jasper éclata de rire.

* * *

Comme on dit _Boys will be boys_... Ils n'y peuvent rien ^^ J'espère que vous aimez passer du temps avec eux parce qu'on les retrouve au prochain chapitre ! Rendez-vous mardi ;) !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	10. Chapitre 10

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **Lost In Fanfiction**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Désolée pour le retard, j'ai été coincée en ce début de semaine, mais heureusement ça va mieux maintenant. Je poste ce nouveau chapitre maintenant et d'autres chapitres sur d'autres histoires plus tard ;)

Les garçons vont profiter de leur dernière soirée de libre avant le grand plongeon !

Merci pour vos commentaires, vos messages et toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**C****hapitre 10**

« Cette vue est incroyable. Comment on appelle ça déjà ? Vous savez, quand on a l'impression que le bord de la piscine tombe de la falaise ? » demanda Emmett alors qu'ils flottaient dans la piscine du manoir.

« Je crois qu'on appelle ça une piscine à débordement. Je pourrais carrément m'y habituer. » ajouta Edward.

« Moi aussi. Dommage que tu doives _travailler_ demain. » le taquina Jasper. « Comme c'est triste, vingt magnifiques femmes rien que pour toi. »

Edward lança un regard agacé à Jasper.

« Alors, on fait quoi ce soir ? » lança Emmett.

« On **ne** va **pas** danser. » rétorqua fermement Edward.

« Il faut qu'on fasse un truc. Ça sera du temps perdu sinon. » bouda Emmett.

« J'ai envie de sortir mais j'aime la bonne musique. LA est connue pour ses concerts de nouvelle scène. On devrait pouvoir trouver quelque chose de bien. Ça vous dit les mecs ? » proposa Edward.

« Y'aura des filles ? » insista Emmett.

« On fera en sorte d'aller voir un groupe de mecs et il y aura forcément des filles. » dit Edward en roulant des yeux.

« Cool. »

« Ça me semble bien. » acquiesça Jasper. « Ça serait pas énorme qu'on croise une de tes femmes ? Je pense qu'elles sont déjà là, je doute qu'elles arriveront demain. »

« Ça serait... bizarre. Est-ce que les producteurs t'ont dit où est leur maison ? Ou la maison où ils vont tourner ? » demanda Edward.

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est proche d'ici, à seulement quelques kilomètres. J'ai parlé à Liz un peu plus tôt. Elle est à LA mais toutes les filles séjournent dans des hôtels différents pour la nuit. » répondit Jasper.

Edward sortit de la piscine et s'essuya. « Je vais aller voir sur internet quels groupes jouent ce soir en ville. Ça va me manquer de ne plus pouvoir faire ça. Ça sera bizarre de ne plus avoir ni internet, ni de portable. »

« Fais en sorte d'appeler ta mère avant qu'ils nous confisquent tout. » lui rappela Jasper.

« Je vais le faire maintenant. »

* * *

« C'est un vrai tripot ce truc. L'entrée est à l'arrière. Mais quel vieux bâtiment intéressant. » dit Jasper en observant l'entrée du bar. « Alors, qui joue ce soir ? »

« Il y a un nouveau groupe toutes les deux heures à partir de 20h. On pourra en écouter trois ou un truc dans le genre. Ils ont l'air bien. J'ai été voir leur site web pour écouter un peu leur musique. Les mecs qui passent à 20h sont des amis chanteurs/compositeurs qui viennent de Grande-Bretagne. Ils sont en solo mais jouent ensemble pour le plaisir. »

« Tu as bien choisi pour attirer les filles, Edward. Regarde un peu ça, mec, quatre-vingt dix pour cent des personnes sont des femmes. » lança Emmett, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'il scannait le petit club sombre.

Jasper tendit deux grands verres à Edward et Emmett. « Putain, c'est fort. Tu en as demandé des doubles ? » demanda Edward.

Jasper secoua la tête.

« Plus les boissons sont fortes plus les femmes sont détendues. » se dit Emmett à lui même.

« On ramène aucune femme à la maison alors sors toi cette idée de la tête. Tu peux regarder mais pas toucher. » rétorqua Edward, ne laissant aucune place à la discussion.

« Je vais me promener. » cria Emmett entre deux chansons.

Jasper et Edward hochèrent la tête.

Emmett revint à la fin du concert.

« J'ai rencontré la femme la plus sexy de l'univers. Elle est grande, blonde et super sexy. Elle a fait comme si elle n'était pas intéressée mais je connais la vérité. Elle avait deux amies mignonnes avec elle. Je leur ai dit que j'étais avec deux amis célibataires mais elles m'ont répondu que, comment elles ont dit déjà ? Hum, oh, ouais, que l'une d'entre elles va rencontrer quelqu'un de spécial demain. Peu importe ce que ça veut dire. » dit-il tout excité.

« Allons boire un pot avec elles. » s'exclama Emmett en agrippant Edward par le bras.

« Je ne peux pas m'envoyer en l'air ce soir, Emmett. T'es malade ? Ma vie amoureuse va déjà être suffisamment compliquée comme ça et en plus tu veux ajouter une autre femme à ça ? »

« Oh, allez Eddie. Fais le pour moi. Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que parler. On te laissera la fille qui attend quelqu'un. Où est Jasper ? Il sera de mon côté. » Emmett regarda autour de lui.

« Je pensais qu'il était parti te chercher ? »

« Nop', je discutais avec les filles dans l'entrée. Elles faisaient la queue pour avoir un CD dédicacé. »

« Excusez-moi. » Edward se tourna vers la scène lorsqu'il entendit la voix si familière. « Je suis désolé de vous annoncer que le prochain groupe sera en retard à cause d'un problème de voiture. Néanmoins, nous avons la chance d'avoir un musicien dans le public et il nous propose de jouer quelques chansons pour nous. Accueillons sur scène, Edward Masen. » annonça Jasper dans le micro. Il tenait une guitare à la main.

La foule se mit à frémir en entendant ça.

« Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » demanda Edward dans sa barbe.

« Je crois qu'il vient de te dégoter un concert à LA. » rit Emmett. « Lance-toi, Eddie. Qu'est-ce que t'as à perdre ? »

« Ma dignité. » marmonna Edward en se dirigeant vers la scène.

* * *

Pauvre Edward ^^ Ces amis ne veulent pas le lâcher... Des filles ? Présentes au club ? Ce pourrait-il que... ? Réponse au prochain chapitre !

On se retrouve vendredi pour la suite ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	11. Chapitre 11

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **Lost In Fanfiction**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Bon début de week-end et bonne lecture aussi ;) C'est l'avant dernier chapitre avant le grand début du _Bachelor_... Rejoignons les filles pour leur dernière soirée !

Merci pour vos commentaires, vos messages et toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

En soirée, trois jeunes femmes sortirent d'un taxi jaune. L'une était blonde et statuesque, une autre était mince et avait des cheveux marron et la troisième était belle avec de longs cheveux sombres. Elles semblaient simplement être des amies qui sortaient pour profiter d'une soirée tranquille en ville.

« Vous êtes sûres qu'on devrait faire ça ? » hésita Bella.

Rose rassura son amie nerveuse. « Personne de l'émission ne va nous voir. Il va faire sombre à l'intérieur de la boîte. »

« En plus. » ajouta Alice. « Ça fait un moment que je veux voir ces gars anglais mais on les a ratés quand ils sont passés à Seattle. On a vraiment de la chance d'avoir eu des billets pour l'unique soir où ils jouent ensemble. »

« Allez-nous trouver une place, je vais nous chercher à boire. » dit Rose.

Les filles dansèrent lentement sur la musique tout en sirotant leur boisson. « C'est vraiment fort, heureusement qu'on a pas à conduire pour rentrer. » murmura/cria Bella sur la musique.

« Je vais nous en chercher d'autre. » rigola Alice avant de disparaître vers le bar.

« Ils sont vraiment bons, et aussi marrants. » dit Rose en désignant la scène. « Je crois que j'aime bien les Anglais. Mais regarde un peu toutes les femmes présentes, il n'y a quasiment aucun homme. » Rose fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai envie de m'acheter le CD, je vais aller faire la queue avant qu'il y ait trop de monde. » lança Bella alors qu'Alice revenait avec leur verre.

« Est-ce que de magnifiques jeunes femmes comme vous apprécient la musique ? » demanda un homme blond et musclé.

« Oui, c'était super ! Ça fait un moment que je voulais les voir, alors c'est encore mieux qu'ils soient ensemble. » répondit Alice avec enthousiasme.

« Vous êtes seules, mesdemoiselles ? Au fait, je m'appelle Emmett. Je suis là avec deux amis, ça vous dirait de vous joindre à nous pour un verre ? » Il semblait plein d'espoir.

« Je m'appelle Rosalie. Voici Alice et Bella. Merci pour l'invitation mais on fait la queue pour acheter des CD. Et notre amie. » Rose passa un bras protecteur sur les épaules de Bella. « Va rencontrer quelqu'un de très spécial demain. »

« Un de mes amis est dans une situation compliquée mais nous autres, on est libre. » Emmett fit un clin d'œil à Rose. « L'invitation reste ouverte si vous décidez de revenir au bar pour la suite. »

Rose roula des yeux et essaya de froncer les sourcils sans succès.

Emmett sourit et leur fit un signe de la main. « On se voit à l'intérieur, mesdemoiselles. »

« Il était canon, Rose. » lança Alice.

« C'est vrai, mais il était aussi arrogant. En plus, n'oublie pas qu'à partir de demain, on sort toutes avec Edward Masen. » lui rappela Rose.

« Excusez moi, est-ce que vous venez de dire Edward Masen ? » demanda la fille qui faisait la queue derrière elles.

« Oui, pourquoi ? » rétorqua Bella sur la défensive.

« Ils viennent d'annoncer qu'Edward Masen va chanter quelques chansons. »

Rose et Alice fixèrent aussitôt Bella.

« Je reviens tout de suite. » marmonna Bella.

Elle passa les portes du club et fut éblouie par une voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis des années. Elle était plus profonde et plus masculine, néanmoins, elle lui restait familière. Elle enveloppa son corps comme une couverture chaude.

Des gens se trouvaient entre l'homme à la voix douce et elle. Elle traversa lentement la foule jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse le voir.

Il était assis sur un tabouret au milieu de la scène éclairée. Il fixait ses mains qui bougeaient habilement sur la guitare sèche.

Il leva la tête vers la foule et approcha sa bouche du micro. Bella haleta bruyamment.

Elle se fichait que les gens l'aient entendue. En ce qui la concernait, elle était seule dans la pièce. Il n'y avait qu'elle et le très beau et vraiment, vraiment, vraiment bien foutu Edward Masen.

Elle observa le moindre de ses mouvements, la façon dont ses longs doigts caressaient la guitare, la façon dont il chantait chaque note et chaque mot.

Elle ne remarqua même pas que Rose et Alice l'avaient rejoint.

Il joua doucement la dernière note et remercia la foule. Il fut applaudi et acclamé. Il offrit un petit sourire timide puis il se dirigea vers le côté de la scène où il parla avec quelqu'un.

Bella vida son verre mais ne bougea pas.

Alice toucha son épaule. « Ça va, Bells ? »

Elle hocha la tête comme engourdie.

« On devrait y aller, c'est sans doute pas une bonne idée qu'Edward nous voit ensemble. » suggéra Rose.

« Oh merde. Je n'y avais pas pensé. » dit Bella en se précipitant vers la sortie.

Rose jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la scène et vit Edward qui parlait avec deux mecs, dont Emmett qu'elles avaient croisé dans l'entrée. Ça allait peut-être être un problème, pensa-t-elle.

Une fois dans le taxi, elles poussèrent toute un soupir de soulagement.

« C'était incroyable. » s'extasia Bella.

« Eh bien, au moins maintenant on sait qu'il n'est ni vieux, ni gros. » rigola Rose.

« Je suis pompette. » gloussa Alice. « Ces boissons étaient fortes. »

« Je sais. » soupira Bella. « Demain je vais rencontrer Edward Masen que je viens de voir jouer dans une boîte alors que j'étais avec deux autres participantes du _Bachelor_ que je ne suis pas censée connaître mais qui sont en fait mes meilleures amies et en plus, je vais avoir la gueule de bois... génial. » Bella finit haletante. Elle reposa sa tête sur le siège du taxi.

Son lamentable coup de gueule fit éclater de rire Rose et Alice.

* * *

Bon, c'est officiel... Bella craque toujours pour Edward ^^ Elle n'a pas fini de lutter pour attirer son attention face aux autres canditates de l'émission...

En parlant d'émission, ça commence au prochain chapitre alors on se retrouve mardi pour la suite !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	12. Chapitre 12

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **Lost In Fanfiction**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Ahhh ! Il me tarde que vous lisiez ce chapitre ! ^^ Je n'ai pas pu le poster avant faute de temps... _mais_ je suis très curieuse de voir votre réaction à ce début du _*roulement de tambour*_ Bachelor ! ;)

Merci pour vos commentaires, vos messages et toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

« Vous êtes prêt, Mr Masen ? » demanda Aro, le réalisateur de l'émission.

« Je suppose que oui. S'il vous plaît, appelez moi Edward. »

« Nerveux Eddie ? » le taquina Emmett.

« Bien sûr. Et si j'oublie leur nom ou que je dis un truc de stupide ? Tout sera filmé. » pleurnicha Edward.

« Ne commence pas, on aura assez de pleurnicheries d'ici une heure avec toutes les filles présentes. » le reprit Emmett.

Edward lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

« Bon, on va repasser les règles en revue. » commença Mike, le producteur. « Vous nous avez déjà donnés vos portables et vos ordinateurs. Je veux juste m'assurer qu'on est bien d'accord sur le fait que vous ne devez contacter personne d'extérieur à l'émission avant la fin du tournage. »

Edward, Jasper et Emmett hochèrent la tête.

« Toutes les femmes correspondent à vos demandes, ou du moins sur le papier. Vous allez les rencontrer à la descende de limousine, quatre à la fois. On fera une petite pause entre chaque rencontre. Vous pourrez en profiter pour nous poser des questions sur les filles. Néanmoins, on ne vous en dira pas plus que ce qu'elles vous ont déjà dévoilé. Nous sommes là pour vous aider à vous souvenir de ce qu'elles ont dit, pas pour ajouter des infos. Une fois au manoir, vous trouverez un livre avec les photos et les noms de chaque fille. Vous pourrez y noter des choses etc... Vingt filles, ça peut être difficile de tout garder en tête. » Mike inspira alors que les garçons rigolaient doucement.

Il continua ensuite. « Vous pouvez éliminer ou donner une rose à qui vous voulez ce soir ou demain. Souvenez-vous juste qu'après la cérémonie de la rose, il devra rester quinze filles. Des questions ? »

« Je n'aurais pas de bio pour chaque fille ? » demanda Edward.

« Non, vous ne saurez rien sur elles, à part ce qu'elles ont choisi de vous dire. Comme lorsqu'on sort vraiment avec quelqu'un. » annonça Mike avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Connard.

Aro fit le compte à rebours. « La première limo arrive dans 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. »

Les magnifiques femmes descendaient de voitures à une vitesse incroyable. Edward souriait, serraient des mains ou les enlaçaient, selon ce qui semblait le plus approprié pour chaque femme.

Il demanda quelques clarifications sur les femmes entre deux limousines.

Elles étaient toute en finesse et grandeur, tons et couleurs, coiffures et tenues moulantes.

Edward avait la tête qui tourne à cause de tous ces noms, ces visages, ces parfums et les premières impressions qu'il devait retenir pour chacune d'entre elles. Il essaya donc de tout mémoriser.

Jessica d'Austin, Texas. _Mignonne, faux seins ?, accent du sud très prononcé._

Tanya de Juneau, Alaska. _Grande, blonde, attirante, plutôt froide._

Victoria de Vancouver, Canada. _Rousse, bavarde, de très belles formes, semble être la plus âgée du groupe._

Rosalie de Portland, Oregon. _Grande, magnifique, n'a pas l'air intéressée._

Angela de Little Rock, Arkansas. _Sourire doux, calme, jolie._

Elizabeth de Los Angeles, Californie. _Soeur de Jasper, semble plus intéressée par les femmes que par moi, allez savoir._

Alice de Provo, Utah. _Mignonne, petite, pleine d'énergie._

Claire de Chicago, Illinois. _Blonde, sourire doux._

Emily de Caroline du Nord. _Cheveux noirs et peau foncée._

Leah de Santa Fe, Nouveau Mexique. _Pourrait être la soeur d'Emily (je vais devoir m'entraîner à les __différencier.)_

Bree de New Haven, Connecticut._ Semble aussi riche que gâtée. _

Bella de Seattle, Washington. _Mignonne, m'a donné un truc pour que je me souvienne d'elle. Un porte de clefs avec une petite Space Needle en métal et une clochette, Seattle Bella._

Maria du Brésil, quelque part près de Rio de Janeiro. _Respire le sexe, tentante mais pas le genre de fille qu'on présente à maman._

Irina de Russie, dieu seul sait où. _Grande, magnifique, un peu de mal à la comprendre_.

Kate de New York. _Attirante, semble à fond sur sa carrière._

Chelsea de Denver, Colorado. _Propriétaire de sa propre entreprise. _

Senna de Tempe, Arizona._ Étudiante, bosse à mi-temps comme serveuse._

Heidi d'Atlanta, Géorgie. _Ne parle pas du tout, elle se contente de me fixer en gloussant. Elle semble être la plus jeune du groupe._

Jane de Jacksonville, Floride. _Dure à cerner. Elle semble scruter mes moindres gestes._

Mary d'Indianapolis, Indiana. _Calme, timide, souriante._

Edward se déplaça dans toute la salle pendant la soirée, s'assurant de parler un peu avec toutes les femmes. Il avait beaucoup de mal à se souvenir de tous les détails, à moins que ça soit très bon ou très mauvais.

Néanmoins, il fit tout de même en sorte d'observer toutes les femmes, les voir interagir entre elles.

Edward profita d'une pause tranquille et calme sans micros ni caméras. Il était en train de se laver les mains aux toilettes lorsqu'Emmett entra brusquement.

Il se pencha pour parler tout bas à Edward. « Peu importe ce que tu décides, Ed, ne donne de roses à personne ce soir et ne vire personne. Il faut qu'on parle. Il y a du nouveau. Jasper essaye d'attirer l'attention de Liz pour qu'elle soit sur le coup elle aussi. »

« Merde, c'est mauvais ? » demanda Edward inquiet.

« On en sait encore rien, tiens le coup. Apprends à connaître les femmes. Contente toi juste de ne virer ni choisir personne avant qu'on en ait parlé. » Il tapota Edward dans le dos et partit.

Un Edward perturbé alla rejoindre les femmes.

À la fin de la soirée, il s'adressa à toutes ses prétendantes.

« Ça a été un plaisir de vous rencontrer, mesdames. J'ai envie d'apprendre à vous connaître alors je ne vais renvoyer personne, ni donner de roses avant demain soir. J'espère que vous comprendrez. » Il regardait chaque femme dans les yeux alors qu'il parlait.

« Je vous demande juste une chose. Si à un moment donné, vous ne souhaitez plus continuer l'aventure avec moi, pour une raison ou une autre, s'il vous plaît, venez directement me le dire et vous pourrez partir immédiatement. En retour, je serai aussi honnête avec vous. En d'autres mots, je ne jouerai pas avec vous. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être cruel ou de vous donner de faux espoirs. Merci encore, mesdames. Il me tarde de vous revoir demain à midi au bord de la piscine. Bonne nuit. »

Il leur offrit un sourire éblouissant et quitta le manoir après leur avoir fait un petit signe de la main. Emmett et Jasper était à ses côtés. Le cours trajet jusqu'à leur résidence fut silencieux et teinté d'appréhension.

Edward alla à l'intérieur et ferma la porte. Il se tourna ensuite vers ses meilleurs amis. « Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Jasper secoua la tête. « Ça pourrait prendre un moment. »

« On se retrouve dans dix minutes sur le patio. Apportez de la bière, j'en aurais bien besoin. » lança Edward d'un air blasé.

« Je vais chercher le livre. On pourra ajouter des commentaires. » dit Jasper.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous devant la cheminée extérieur, vêtus confortablement. Ils finirent presque leur bière avant de commencer à parler.

« Bon, Eddie. On veut que tu nous dises ce que tu sais sur chaque femme. Tes premières impressions, tes sentiments, ce que tu as remarqué, etc... Quand tu auras fini, on te dira ce qu'on sait. »

* * *

Edward a donc rencontré tout le monde... Il fait des commentaires plutôt intéressants, non ? Malheureusement, il se passe déjà quelque chose... espérons que ça ira pour les filles :)

D'ailleurs, les épisodes concentrés sur les filles sont mes préférés en général... Attention, crêpage de chignon en vue ! ^^ Rendez-vous vendredi ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	13. Chapitre 13

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **Lost In Fanfiction**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Voici l'installation des filles et leur POV sur leur première rencontre avec Edward... en bref, plein de trucs ^^

Merci pour vos commentaires, vos messages et toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

« Voici vos chambres assignées. Deux filles par chambre, une salle de bain pour deux chambres. Je suis sûre que vous pourrez gérer ça de façon amicale. » dit Lauren, la costumière et maquilleuse de l'émission. « Il n'y aura ni caméras, ni micros à l'étage, là où se trouvent les chambres. Il est possible que vous soyez filmées pendant que vous vous préparez pour un rendez-vous ou une chose dans le genre mais vous serez toujours prévenues à l'avance.

Les robes pour ce soir se trouvent dans vos chambres avec vos noms dessus. Elles ont été faites à partir des mesures que vous nous avez fournis alors ça devrait aller. » Elle observait chaque fille en parlant.

« Voici Démétri, c'est lui qui va vous coiffer. Nous allons nous installer dans la pièce au fond du couloir. Venez nous voir lorsque vous serez prête à être coiffée et maquillée. »

« Salut, je m'appelle Bella. » se présenta-t-elle en tendant la main à sa colocataire.

« Angela, ravie de te rencontrer. Tu es nerveuse ? Parce que je suis vraiment nerveuse. » dit Angela en se tordant les mains.

« Oui, très. » répondit Bella.

Bella n'était pas aussi nerveuse qu'elle aurait dû l'être. Rose, Alice et elle avaient prévu un plan. Garder les yeux ouverts et la bouche fermée à moins de parler à Edward. Rose et Alice allaient faire comme si elles voulaient sortir avec Edward jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de temps de passer à ''l'Opération Maquer Bella''. Ensuite, elles changeraient de technique et pousseraient Edward dans ses bras. Si la situation leur permettrait, elles étaient même prêtes à révéler des choses à Edward sur les autres filles. Elles étaient prêtes à faire n'importe quoi pour aider Bella à être avec Edward, sauf embrasser ce dernier.

C'était la limite à ne pas dépasser pour elles.

Voir Edward la veille était en fait un faux bonheur. Bella avait du dépasser le choc de voir qu'Edward ressemblait maintenant à un homme. Elle l'avait entendu parler et chanter alors elle avait le sentiment que ça allait être plus facile de lui parler face à face. En fait, ce fut sa gueule de bois qui la fit se traîner toute la journée.

Les filles ne savaient pas comment elles allaient faire pour se concerter. Heureusement, Alice et Bella se trouvaient dans des chambres accolées alors elles allaient partager la même salle de bain. Néanmoins, Rose se trouvait de l'autre côté du couloir dans une chambre avec Elizabeth.

Rose fut la première des filles à quitter la limousine pour rencontrer Edward. Elle n'était pas nerveuse, elle ne faisait que jouer la comédie.

« Salut, Edward. Je m'appelle Rosalie, je viens d'Oregon. » sourit Rose en lui serrant la main. Edward lui rendit son sourire.

« Rosalie, merci de participer à l'émission. J'ai hâte d'avoir l'occasion de parler un peu plus avec toi. » répondit Edward.

Leur échange fut amical mais néanmoins, tendu.

Alice fut la suivante à rencontrer Edward. Elle sautilla hors de la voiture et Edward fut surpris de la voir si agile avec des talons aussi hauts.

« Salut, Edward. Je m'appelle Alice et je viens de l'Utah. Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer enfin. » Elle l'enlaça fermement.

« Hum, moi aussi Alice. J'espère qu'on pourra parler un peu plus à l'intérieur. » répondit Edward.

Bella fut la dernière des trois filles à sortir de la limousine. Elle descendit avec précaution et marcha en faisant bien attention. Les talons hauts n'étaient pas ses amis.

Elle approcha d'Edward, arborant un sourire timide. « Salut, Edward. Je m'appelle Bella et je viens de Seattle. Je t'ai apporté un petit quelque chose pour que tu te souviennes de moi plus facilement. »

Elle lui prit la main et la retourna pour déposer quelque chose dans sa paume. Elle fut ravie de sentir la chaleur de sa main à la fois douce et puissante.

Il observa le cadeau, l'amenant au niveau de ses yeux. C'était un porte-clefs avec une petite Space Needle et une clochette en métal.

« Seattle Bella. » rigola Edward. « Je ne vais pas t'oublier, Seattle Bella. » sourit-il en l'enlaçant rapidement.

Bella sourit à son tour et lui rendit son éteinte. « On se voit à l'intérieur. » dit-elle timidement avant d'entrer dans le manoir pour rejoindre les autres femmes.

Elle était ravie de leur échange. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle avait fait bonne impression.

Elle observa tout le monde pendant la soirée et fut surprise de voir autant de femmes différentes. Une question énervante lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit. Qu'est-ce qu'Edward cherchait chez une femme ? La seule réponse qui l'intéressait, c'était la vérité. Si ce n'était pas elle, alors qu'il en soit ainsi mais elle avait fait le vœux de ne pas changer pour devenir celle qu'il voulait qu'elle soit.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'il vint la voir.

« Seattle Bella, est-ce que tu passes une bonne soirée ? » Il semblait sincèrement intéressé.

« Oui, bien sûr. C'est juste un peu bouleversant. Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que ça doit être pour toi. » répondit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Ça fait beaucoup à retenir. » rit-il. « J'ai vraiment apprécié le cadeau, aucune autre fille ne m'a donné un moyen de me souvenir d'elle. Tu as fait beaucoup d'efforts pour que je rappelle de toi et j'apprécie ça. » dit-il sincèrement.

Bella ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais elle fut interrompue par une voix bruyante et agaçante. « Edvard, Edvard, te voilà. »

Edward offrit un sourire désolé à Bella. « Excuse moi. » Il ramena ensuite son attention sur le mannequin très grand et très maigre de type européen.

Bella soupira et se reconcentra sur le groupe. Elle remarqua un plateau de roses et se demanda si Edward allait les distribuer ce soir ou s'il allait demander à quelqu'un de partir ?

Bella s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes et fut ravie lorsqu'un membre de l'équipe technique lui retira son micro. Elle prit son temps vu qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aurait plus l'occasion de parler à Edward de la soirée.

Elle était dans une cabine lorsqu'elle entendit la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir.

« Bella, Bella, t'es là ? » murmura Rose.

« Ouais, c'est moi. Je sors dans une seconde. » répondit Bella.

Rose était en train de faire les cents pas devant les lavabos lorsque Bella émergea.

« Quoi de neuf, Rose ? »

« Hum, ne sois pas fâchée, mais il est possible que notre situation soit compromise. » dit elle en se désignant elle puis Bella tour à tour.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Bella. Elle sentit une douleur dans le ventre.

« Tu te rappelles du mec mignon à qui on parlait hier soir en boîte, Emmett ? »

Bella hocha la tête.

« Il est là... avec Edward. »

« Merde, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » Bella essayait de ne pas paniquer. « Tout ne peut pas être déjà foiré. » grogna-t-elle.

« Agis normalement, garde les yeux ouverts et reste toi même avec Edward. Je vais trouver Alice pour lui parler discrètement. Il va juste falloir qu'on commence ''l'Opération Maquer Bella'' plus tôt que prévu. Si on survit aux éliminations de demain, tout ira bien. » Rose serra Bella dans ses bras.

« Bells, tout ira bien. Fais moi confiance. Vas-y. »

* * *

Croisons les doigts pour que Rose ait raison ! Mais au moins, Bella a fait bonne impression :)

On se retrouve mardi pour la suite ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	14. Chapitre 14

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **Lost In Fanfiction**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Bon, il est enfin temps de mettre fin au cliffy en révélant ce qui inquiète tant les garçons... c'est maintenant !

Merci pour vos commentaires, vos messages et toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

« Alors, qui est canon et qui ne l'est pas, Ed ? » plaisanta Emmett pour alléger l'atmosphère.

« On va le faire page par page. Parce que les photos devraient m'aider à me souvenir de ce que j'ai pensé, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. » lança Edward avant de hausser les épaules. Il ouvrit le livre à la première page.

« Alice. Elle est amicale, vive, peut-être un peu légère mais je n'en suis pas encore sûr. »

« Suivante. » beugla Emmett.

Edward haussa à nouveau les épaules. « Angela. Plutôt gentille et jolie. »

Emmett lui fit signe de continuer.

« Bella. Elle m'a donné un cadeau pour que je me souvienne d'elle, vous l'avez vu ça ? C'était aussi plutôt facile de lui parler. » sourit Edward.

« Oui, on a pu regarder les présentations sur le prompteur. »

« Bree. » Edward secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas trop. Elle a l'air pourrie gâtée, le genre de filles qui participent à un bal de débutantes. Il me semble aussi qu'elle avait un peu trop bu. » se rappela-t-il d'un air amère.

Edward continua à feuilleter le livre.

« Certaines filles ne sortent pas du lot, elles se ressemblent toutes. C'est difficile à expliquer mais j'ai du mal à ne pas tout me mélanger. Pas qu'elles aient fait quelque chose de mal. C'est juste qu'il n'y a... rien. Pas de connexion, vous voyez ? » Il se tourna vers ses deux amis.

Jasper hocha la tête. « J'arrive à comprendre. Quand tu vas dans un bar où il y a plein de filles, certaines ne sortent pas du lot. Lesquelles ? »

« Hum, Claire, Senna, Chelsea, Mary. Et il y a aussi Leah et Emily qui pourraient carrément être sœurs. Il va falloir que je fasse un effort avec ces filles demain. Oh, et Heidi aussi. » Il roula des yeux. « Elle se comporte comme une groupie. J'ai un peu peur de sa réaction si je dois lui donner une rose ou la faire partir. Elle a demain pour me parler ou elle dégage. »

« Il reste qui ? » demanda Jasper.

« Voyons voir. » Edward passa à la page suivante. « Maria. Elle est canon avec ce petit côté exotique. Mais je me demande s'il y a quelque chose derrière cette plastique de rêve ? » Il tourna la page.

« Irina est magnifique mais elle exige beaucoup de mon temps. En plus, la moitié du temps, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dit. » Une page de plus.

« Kate est mon type de femmes physiquement parlant mais elle parle beaucoup de sa carrière. Je ne la vois pas accepter d'emménager avec moi ou de faire en sorte que nos vies concordent.

Le temps que j'ai passé avec Jane était... intéressant. J'ai eu l'impression de passer un entretien d'embauche. Elle m'a posé des questions sur ma santé, mes habitudes et ce genre de trucs. Elle m'a appelé ''un très beau spécimen''. C'était juste bizarre. » Edward plissa le nez et ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

« Je vais chercher plus de bières avant qu'on continue. » Jasper se leva d'un bond et alla à l'intérieur.

« Tu te débrouilles bien Eddie. T'avais l'air calme et détendu. » le complimenta Emmett.

« Au début, je transpirais à grosses gouttes puis j'ai pris le rythme, surtout pendant la soirée. »

Jasper revint et tendit les bouteilles déjà ouvertes à ses amis.

« Revenons-en aux filles. Jessica, elle a l'air sympa mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'est fait améliorée. » dit-il en mimant des gros seins avec ses mains.

« Je suis d'accord, Edward. / Carrément, Edddie. » acquiescèrent ses amis.

« Victoria. Est-ce qu'elle est suffisamment âgée pour être considérée comme une cougar ? Je sais, je sais, j'avais dit maximum quarante ans mais j'ai l'impression d'être un morceau de viande quand je suis avec elle. » grimaça Edward.

« Mais elle est torride. » ajouta Emmett.

« C'est vrai, c'est vrai. » dit Edward.

« Tanya est magnifique mais il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez elle. Elle ne te regarde pas dans les yeux ou je ne sais pas. » continua Edward d'un air perdu. « C'est vraiment difficile. »

Il fit une pause pour boire une longue gorgée de bière.

« Liz ou devrais-je dire Elizabeth ? On a eu une conversation très intéressante. Elle cherchait à savoir quel genre de filles me plaît sans directement me poser la question. Elle m'a demandé un truc du genre, quel est le meilleur attribut chez une femme ? J'ai répondu du mieux que j'ai pu. Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherche à faire ? »

« Je crois qu'elle essaye juste de déterminer ton genre de filles. Ensuite, elle essayera de savoir si les filles de la maison sont sincères ou pas. » expliqua Jasper.

« C'était tellement évident qu'elle matait plus les filles que moi. Les producteurs vont l'adorer. »

Ils rirent à nouveau.

« Et la dernière mais non la moindre, Rosalie. Elle est magnifique, sûre d'elle et sympa mais j'en sais rien. Elle a l'air un peu... désintéressée. Voilà, c'est tout. » conclut Edward en fermant le livre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ressens au fond de toi, Eddie ? Est-ce que la fille de tes rêves est parmi elles ? Est-ce que l'une d'elles provoque une réaction viscérale ? » le poussa Emmett.

« Viscérale ? T'es sérieux là, Emmett ? T'as un mot par jour sur ton calendrier ou quoi ? »

« Haha, c'est un vrai mot et je sais ce que ça veut dire. » se défendit Emmett.

Edward haussa les épaules. « J'en sais rien. J'espère que je serais assez ouvert d'esprit pour voir si la bonne est là. »

Il se tourna vers ses amis dans l'expectative. « À votre tour de cracher le morceau. Qu'est-ce que vous savez ? »

Emmett et Jasper se regardèrent.

Ce fut ce dernier qui prit la parole. « Avant de sauter aux conclusions, n'oublie pas ce que tu viens de nous dire sur ces femmes. Tu peux faire ça ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« D'accord, alors voilà le truc. Tu te souviens de la fille que j'ai rencontrée à l'entrée de la boîte hier soir ? » demanda Emmett.

« Vaguement. » répondit Edward.

« La grande blonde qui était avec deux amies ? » continua Emmett.

« Ouais, d'accord. Alors quoi ? » Il était de plus en plus impatient.

« Tu te souviens lorsqu'elles m'ont dit que l'une d'elles allait rencontrer quelqu'un de spécial ? » Emmett traînait en longueur dans l'espoir qu'Edward comprendrait tout seul.

Malheureusement, il était de plus en plus agacé. « Et ? »

« Eh bien, ces trois filles sont dans ton bouquin. » dit Emmett en désignant le livre.

« Tu te fous de moi. Elles étaient ensemble, hier soir, en boîte ? Est-ce qu'elles avaient l'air de bien se connaître ? »

« Mollo Eddie. Elles avaient l'air d'être de vieilles amies. Elles protégeaient beaucoup une d'elles, c'était celle qui devait rencontrer quelqu'un de spéciale aujourd'hui. »

« C'est quelles filles ? S'il vous plaît, faites que ça soit des filles dont je me foute. » murmura Edward.

« C'est ça le truc, Eddie. T'as dit des choses sympa à propos de ces filles. Et tu nous as promis de garder ça en tête. »

« Qui ? » exigea Edward.

« Rosalie. Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Rose. Ses amies, c'était Alice et Bella. »

Edward sentit tout l'air quitter ses poumons comme si on venait de lui mettre un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Il s'assit et se prit la tête entre ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elles essayent de faire d'après vous ? C'est qui ces filles ? » demanda Edward à ses amis.

« On en sait rien. Mais pour être honnête, je n'ai pas de mauvais pressentiment. Ça peut paraître bizarre, mais c'est le cas. » Jasper haussa les épaules.

« Moi non plus Eddie. Moi ce que je dis, c'est que tu devrais jouer le jeu. Apprends à mieux les connaître demain. Débarrasse-toi d'elles si tu préfères d'autres filles et sinon, garde-les dans le jeu. On les aura à l'œil. Oh et Liz est déjà sur le coup. Jasper lui a fait passer un mot pour lui demander de ne pas les quitter des yeux. »

« Ça craint. Premier jour et je suis déjà en train de remettre en question la sincérité et les motivations des filles. Uhhhh. » Edward se leva. « Je vais me coucher, j'ai beaucoup de choses à penser. »

« Bonne nuit Edward. Tu sais qu'on te couvre, pas vrai ? » Emmett l'attira dans ses bras pour un câlin viril.

« Ouais, merci Em, Jaz. J'apprécie vraiment. » Edward quitta la pièce déçu, le corps voûté et la tête baissée.

Il se tourna lentement avant d'arriver à la porte.

« C'est laquelle qui devait rencontrer quelqu'un de spécial aujourd'hui ? »

« Bella, elles ont dit que c'était Bella. » répondit Emmett.

Edward hocha la tête puis alla à sa chambre.

* * *

Voilà une décision difficile à prendre pour Edward... Les virer, en garder une, deux... laquelle/lesquelles ? Tant de questions sans réponses ^^

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	15. Chapitre 15

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **Lost In Fanfiction**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Aujourd'hui, on retrouve les filles qui se préparent à vivre leur première journée d'émission... On va donc en apprendre plus sur nos chères candidates...

Merci pour vos commentaires, vos messages et toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Le premier matin à l'aube dans le manoir des filles, Bella fut réveillée par des ronflements qui provenaient d'une chambre voisine. Heureusement, ça ne venait pas d'Angela, sa colocataire qui semblait être du genre silencieuse pendant son sommeil.

Bella se faufila jusqu'à la salle de bain adjacente qui était libre et prit une rapide douche avant que les autres ne se réveillent.

Elle frotta, polit et arracha tous poils qui n'étaient pas nécessaires. Sa peau pâle n'avait pas l'habitude du soleil. Après tout, Seattle n'était pas connu pour son temps ensoleillé, contrairement à Los Angeles.

Elle décida de mettre le maillot de bain blanc qui allait avec une jupe assortie. Elle espérait pouvoir la garder une grande partie de la journée.

Elle était en train de ramener ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Alice l'ouvrit lentement et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

« Dieu merci, c'est toi. » murmura-t-elle en refermant la porte. Elle attira son amie dans une étreinte.

« On dirait que tu dors avec un cochon qui a des problèmes aux sinus. » rit Bella.

« Je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. J'espère que c'était seulement parce qu'elle était saoule ou je vais devoir faire ma diva et demander une autre colocataire. Enfin, si on est toujours là ce soir. »

« À propos de ça, tu as parlé à Rose ? »

« Seulement hier soir, je crois qu'elle a de quoi faire avec sa coloc et ses copines de salle de bain. » Alice roula des yeux. « Du parle de divas... »

« C'est quoi le plan pour aujourd'hui, Alice ? »

« Tu essayes de passer autant de temps que possible avec Edward. Rose et moi, on gardera l'œil sur les autres filles et quand on parlera avec Edward, on fera en sorte de parler de toi. C'est peut-être notre seule chance. »

« Je ferais mieux de descendre pour lancer le café. Je crois que je suis la première levée. » dit Bella en ramassant ses affaires de toilette.

« T'es canon, Bells, j'adore ton maillot de bain. » Elle savait à quel point son amie était modeste et elle voulait booster son assurance.

Bella lui fit un petit sourire crispé avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

Vers 8h, la plupart des filles étaient descendues, se rassemblant dans la cuisine et la salle à manger.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point certaines étaient différentes sans maquillage. Elle se demanda alors si Edward préférait les femmes qui en mettait peu ou beaucoup. Elle en portait peu, à part pour les occasions spéciales. Elle avait la chance d'avoir une peau nette et douce.

Elle sirotait son café tout en écoutant Jane et Victoria qui discutaient.

« T'es bien foutu, trois gamins, t'es sérieuse ? Ils ont quel âge ? » demanda Jane.

« Oh, ils sont bien trop vieux pour être appelés des gamins. »

« Comment tu fais pour être en si grande forme. » continua Jane. « J'ai deux gosses et je dois bosser dur pour avoir ce corps. Ça m'a aussi coûté pas mal. » rit-elle en donnant un coup de coude à Victoria.

« Du pilate, de bons gènes et un petit lifting par-ci, par-là, voilà mes secrets. » répondit Victoria en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« J'ai un coach perso qui me fait me bouger les fesses. » ajouta Jane.

Leur conversation attira l'attention des autres filles.

« Je ne veux pas d'enfants. » lança Kate d'un air dégoûté.

« Quel âge ont tes gosses, Jane ? » intervint Elizabeth.

« Six et neuf ans. Un garçon et une fille. » répondit Jane.

« C'est pas trop dur d'être séparée d'eux ? » la questionna timidement Mary.

« Oh non. Leurs papas sont géniaux. Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit. » souffla Jane.

« Leurs papas, au pluriel ? » demanda Rose.

« Ouaip' et je les ai bien choisis. Mes gamins sont beau et la pension alimentaire est toujours à l'heure. » annonça Jane avec fierté.

La pièce tomba dans le silence. Certaines arquèrent un sourcil et d'autres hochèrent la tête. Les femmes retournèrent à ce qu'elle faisait.

Rose était en train de s'habiller dans sa chambre lorsqu'Elizabeth, sa colocataire, entra sans frapper.

Elle lui fit un sourire approbateur et Rose lui répondit d'un froncement de sourcils.

Elizabeth se mit à fouiller dans sa valise avant de lui parler. « Alors, c'est quoi ton angle d'attaque ? »

« Mon angle d'attaque, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » lança froidement Rose.

« Je ne sens pas certaines femmes et tu en fais en partie, Rose. »

Cette dernière remarqua qu'Elizabeth l'avait appelée Rose. Pour l'émission, elle se faisait appeler Rosalie.

« Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi, Elizabeth. Ne te vexe pas, mais t'es en plein dans mon radar gay. » rétorqua Rose.

Elizabeth se tourna et se tint de toute sa hauteur. Rose en fit de même. Elles étaient face à face.

« Edward est un mec super. Il mérite de trouver une fille bien qui le rend heureux. Pas de conneries. » lança Elizabeth.

Rose arqua un sourcil. « Tu parles comme si tu le connaissais personnellement. »

« Tu l'as rencontré toi aussi. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un mec cool ? » l'attaqua Elizabeth.

« Bien sûr que si. Il mérite de trouver la fille faite pour lui. » éluda Rose.

Elles se jaugèrent pendant une minute, refusant de reculer l'une comme l'autre.

Elizabeth se mit à rire. « Je t'aime bien, Rose. T'as des couilles. Laisse-moi me présenter, je m'appelle Liz et je suis bisexuelle. Ton radar ne t'a pas fait défaut. Bon, si on se débarrassait des salopes hystériques ? » dit elle en désignant le reste de la maison d'un geste de la main.

Rose rit. « Ravie de rencontrer la vraie toi, Liz. Je m'appelle Rose mais je pense que tu le sais déjà. » Elle arqua un sourcil. « Ton secret sera en sécurité avec moi, tant que tu n'essayes pas de me draguer. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Rose. Je ne te trouve pas du tout attirante. » rétorqua-t-elle par dessus son épaule alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

Rose ne savait pas quoi penser de cette remarque.

* * *

Rose semble avoir convaincu Liz et Alice est très présente pour Bella... Finalement, les choses ne se passent pas si mal, non ? ^^ Pour le prochain chapitre, on continuera avec cette fabuleuse journée ;)

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	16. Chapitre 16

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **Lost In Fanfiction**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Je dois avouer qu'on rentre dans les chapitres que je préfère... l'émission en elle-même ! Préparez-vous à de la séduction, du flirt et des crêpages de chignons bien sûr ! ^^

Merci pour vos commentaires, vos messages et toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Lorsqu'Edward, Jasper et Emmett arrivèrent à la maison pour le barbecue, les filles étaient déjà là, rassemblées autour de la piscine.

Emmett entraîna les mecs jusqu'au balcon pour qu'ils puissent avoir une vue d'ensemble de la scène.

« Jasper et moi allons tout observer depuis ici. Regarde vers nous de temps en temps. On te fera signe pour te dire si tu devrais parler à quelqu'un ou si tu as laissé une fille de côté sans le réaliser. Si l'un de nous deux retire sa casquette quand tu nous regardes, ça veut dire que tu dois nous rejoindre aux toilettes. »

« J'aimerais vraiment vous parler avant la cérémonie d'élimination. » dit Edward.

« J'y ai déjà pensé. » répondit Jasper en se frottant le menton. « Et si Emmett et moi on allait dans la pièce de délibération une demi heure avant que tu ne doives y aller ? Personne ne remarquera notre absence et on y restera jusqu'à ce que la cérémonie commence. Personne ne devrait nous voir. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui se passera si on se fait surprendre, Jasper ? » le questionna Emmett.

« Ils nous demanderont de quitter la pièce et ils nous garderont un peu plus à l'œil. » Il haussa les épaules. « Je crois que ça vaut le coup. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

« On le fait. » confirma Emmett.

Edward hocha la tête. « Si vous êtes sûrs ? »

« Sois tranquille, Eddie. Va apprendre à connaître les filles. Tu dois demander à cinq d'entre elles de partir. Garde celles que tu veux. Renvoie Liz, Rose, Alice et Bella si c'est ce que tu veux. C'est à toi de voir. » l'encouragea Emmett.

« Et Edward, essaye de t'amuser. C'est censé être marrant, pas seulement stressant. » ajouta Jasper.

Edward lui lança un regard hésitant avant d'aller rejoindre les filles à la piscine.

« Edward ! » s'exclamèrent presque toutes les filles. Certaines, dont Liz, Rose, Bella et Alice, roulèrent des yeux.

Deux filles coururent jusqu'à lui pour l'enlacer comme s'il était un ami qu'elles n'avaient pas vu depuis longtemps. L'expression qu'arborait Edward était hilarante. Il avait l'air surpris et mal à l'aise même si en même temps, il semblait apprécier. Quel genre d'homme n'aurait pas apprécié de se faire enlacer par des filles seulement vêtues de bikini ?

Irina se dirigea vers lui d'une démarche séduisante. Elle le saisit par les épaules et l'embrassa sur les deux joues. « Edvard, j'espérais que tu serais bientôt là. Il faut qu'on parle. » Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna loin de la piscine et des autres filles.

« Comment tu vas, Irina ? Est-ce que tu passes un bon moment ? » demanda-t-il poliment.

« Ça va. J'aurais préféré ne pas partager ma chambre mais peu importe. » Elle fit un petit geste de la main. « Est-ce que tu sais que je suis mannequin dans mon pays ? »

« Oui, tu l'as mentionné hier soir. » dit Edward sans intérêt.

« Bien, bien. J'essaye de devenir mannequin en Amérique. Tu as prévu de relancer ta carrière. Non ? »

Edward hocha la tête, espérant l'avoir bien comprise.

« On pourrait être, comment vous dites déjà... un Super Couple. On s'aiderait avec nos carrières. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Elle le regarda dans l'expectative.

« C'est une proposition intéressante. » Il se tut, choisissant ses mots avec attention. « Oui, j'essaye de relancer ma carrière solo mais je suis surtout ici pour trouver l'amour. Une compagne, pas seulement un arrangement. Est-ce que tu cherches l'amour Irina ? Est-ce que tu cherches la personne avec qui tu es censée être ? »

Irina eut l'air perdu. « L'amour. Ça arrivera quand ça arrivera. Pour l'instant, je suis mannequin. Je suis jeune et belle. » répondit-elle avec conviction.

« Alors nous ne sommes pas ici pour les mêmes raisons. » lui fit remarquer Edward.

« Tu ne vas pas m'aider à avoir mes papiers ? » bouda Irina.

Edward secoua la tête. « Non, Irina. Désolé. Tu veux partir maintenant ou à la fin de la soirée ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Je dois partir ? » lança-t-elle d'un air indigné.

« Oui, et il vaudrait mieux que tu partes maintenant. » continua-t-il lorsqu'il perçut sa résistance. « Il faut que je passe du temps avec les jeunes femmes qui sont ici pour sortir avec moi et peut-être trouver l'amour. »

« Je vais partir. » Elle se leva tout en redressant la tête. « Les autres. » dit-elle en désignant du bras l'espace où ils se trouvaient. « Aucune d'entre elles n'est ici pour l'amour, tu verras. » Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna, quittant le jeu.

Edward en fut en fait soulagé._ Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à trouver quatre filles de plus à éliminer_, pensa-t-il d'un air sarcastique.

Il rejoignit les filles au spa. Lorsqu'il retira son t-shirt, se retrouvant vêtu d'un short de bain bleu, il entendit des sifflements. Il ne se tourna pas mais il aurait voulu savoir qui avait fait ça. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi les femmes trouvaient ça insultant.

« Bonjour mesdames. Est-ce que votre séjour vous plaît ? » dit-il pour lancer la conversation.

« C'est génial, je veux dire, je n'avais jamais été dans un endroit aussi luxueux. Tout a l'air si cher. » répondit Senna d'un air émerveillé. C'était mignon mais en même temps trop simple.

Edward vit Kate rouler des yeux en entendant ça. Elle fixa Edward pour qu'il confirme ses pensées mais il refusa de céder à sa grossièreté.

« Est-ce que tu te plaît, Heidi ? » demanda-t-il à la fille qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche.

Elle laissa échapper un couinement et écarquilla les yeux comme une biche prise dans les feux d'une voiture. Il regretta presque de lui avoir posée la question mais il fallait qu'il lui parle.

Elle se reprit et répondit d'un petit rire tout en haussant les épaules.

Et une de moins, pensa Edward. Il ne lui restait que quelques heures pour sauver sa place.

Quelques filles étaient en train de bronze au soleil sur les chaises longues. Lorsque Victoria se leva, Edward remarqua qu'elle portait un tout petit bikini. Elle avait visiblement pris soin de bronzer avant l'émission. Elle était mince et avait de belles courbes. Elle était très ferme pour une femme de quarante ans. Edward observa tout son corps alors qu'elle venait vers lui et il se sentit réagir. C'était sa première réaction physique à une des filles.

« Viens te baigner avec moi Edward. Je suis si chaude. » le taquina-t-elle.

Edward compris bien son jeu de mots mais choisit de faire comme s'il était passé à côté.

« Bien sûr. Veuillez m'excuser, mesdames. » dit-il aux filles du spa.

Il descendit les marches de la piscine avant Victoria et lui offrit sa main. Il remarqua alors que son corps ne réagissait pas à son contact, mais c'était peut-être à cause de l'eau froide ?

Victoria les entraîna vers le côté le plus profond de la piscine puis elle lui grimpa sur le dos comme un petit singe. Cela fit couler Edward. Il remonta à la surface en toussant et crachant.

« Je suis désolée, Edward. Je pensais que tu étais plus fort que ça, c'est parce que j'ai grandi en Californie et tout. » dit-elle d'un ton doux.

Edward prit cela pour ce que c'était, une sorte d'insulte. Ils discutèrent un peu puis il s'excusa et sortit de l'eau.

Alors qu'il était en train de s'essuyer, Liz sortit de la maison avec un pichet. « Des margaritas pour tout le monde ! » cria-t-elle. _Génial, l'alcool va soit améliorer la journée, soit l'empirer,_ pensa-t-il.

Quelques pichets furent distribués et le volume de leur discussion ne fit qu'augmenter.

« Jessica, je vois que tu es venue avec tes flotteurs. » sourit Liz.

« Hum, non. Je n'ai pas besoin de flotteurs. Je sais nager. » se défendit-elle, récoltant quelques sourires moqueurs.

Edward crut entendre Emmett rire mais il ne leva pas la tête vers eux. Il laissait ça à Liz.

Angela, Bella, Rose et Alice était attablées sous un parasol. Edward tira une chaise pour s'asseoir entre Bella et Angela. Il remarqua qu'elles buvaient toutes une margarita. Bella avait à peine touché la sienne.

« Salut Edward. Je suis contente que tu te joignes à nous. » dit Rose.

« Je voudrais parler à tout le monde aujourd'hui. » dit Edward. « Tu n'aimes pas les margaritas, Bella ? »

« Oh si. Je bois la mienne doucement. Il encore tôt et en plus, je n'ai pas envie de ronfler à cause de l'alcool cette nuit. » répondit-elle en fixant Alice. Cette dernière éclata de rire.

« Bella dort en silence. » lâcha brusquement Alice et Bella lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

« Oh, vous êtes colocataires. » dit Edward.

« Non, Bella et moi sommes colocataires mais c'est vrai qu'elle ne fait pas de bruit. » ajouta Angela.

« Est-ce que l'alcool fait ronfler l'une d'entre vous, mesdames ? » les taquina-t-il.

« Oui. Pourquoi ? Tu prends des notes sur ce genre de choses, Edward ? » plaisanta Bella.

Il prit un air sérieux avant de sourire à nouveau. « Je prends des notes sur _tout_ ce que j'entends et je vois, ne te tracasse pas. » dit-il en tirant gentiment sur sa queue de cheval.

Elle sourit mais Edward aperçut la panique dans son regard.

« Est-ce que tu passes un bon moment, Edward ? » demanda Angela, attirant son attention.

« Oui, un très bon moment. Notre manoir est super et vous, mesdames, vous êtes incroyables. Qu'est-ce qu'un homme pourrait vouloir de plus ? »

« L'amour. » murmura tout bas Bella, c'était si bas que presque personne ne l'entendit.

« Tu as dit ''notre'' en parlant de ton manoir. Est-ce que tu y séjournes avec d'autres personnes ? » le questionna Rose.

« Hum. » bégaya Edward pendant une seconde. Il se demanda s'il avait le droit de révéler qu'il était venu avec des personnes ? Elle lui avait posé une question et il se sentait obligé de lui répondre honnêtement. « J'ai bien dit ''notre''. Je suis venu avec mes deux meilleurs amis. Ils sont mon manager et mon entraîneur personnel. »

« C'est les deux mecs sur le balcon ? » continua Rose.

« Ouaip', c'est eux. Emmett et Jasper. » acquiesça Edward.

« Le mec costaud me semble familier. » dit Rose d'un air malicieux. « Comment ça se fait qu'ils puissent rester ici si longtemps ? »

« C'est comme vous. Leur vie est... simple. » Il ne précisa pas qu'ils étaient eux aussi célibataires.

Rose hocha la tête. « Oh. »

« Ça dit à quelqu'un de faire une bataille dans la piscine ? » cria une Liz bien pompette en approchant de la table.

« Je crois qu'on vient de trouver qui l'alcool va faire ronfler ce soir. » dit Bella en se penchant vers Edward.

Il éclata de rire. « Peut-être bien. »

Rose se leva d'un bond. « Ça marche pour moi. »

Bella, Alice et Angela gémirent avant de rouler des yeux.

_Ça devrait être... intéressant_, pensa Edward.

* * *

Tu ne crois pas si bien dire Edward ^^ Pour le prochain chapitre, ça sera la suite du barbecue... une petite idée de qui Edward va éliminer ? Il a encore quatre filles à faire partir... croisons les doigts pour notre Bella ;)

Comme toujours, si ça vous dit, laissez un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous et à très vite !

XOXO

Eresy


	17. Chapitre 17

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **Lost In Fanfiction**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Deuxième partie du barbecue :) D'après vos commentaires, vous n'êtes pas très fan de Victoria... comme je vous comprends ^^ On verra bien si c'est elle qui rentrera chez elle ;)

Merci pour vos commentaires, vos messages et toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Edward, assis à l'ombre du parasol, était amusé par une Liz pompette qui essayait avec Rose de convaincre les filles de se joindre à elles pour une bataille dans la piscine.

Elles n'hésitaient pas à supplier voir même soudoyer les autres filles. Ce fut un ''non'' ferme pour toutes.

Dans un dernier effort, elles essayèrent de convaincre la belle au bois dormant qui était allongée à l'ombre. Elle était complètement habillée et un grand chapeau cachait son visage. Elle le releva pour répondre ''non'' elle aussi.

« Qui est sous ce chapeau ? » demanda Edward aux filles de la table.

« Il se trouve que c'est la R.S. d'hier soir. » répondit Alice.

« R.S. ? »

« Ronfleuse Saoule. » précisa Bella.

Edward hocha la tête. « Ahhh. C'est Bree, c'est ça ? »

« Ouaip', elle dit qu'elle a la migraine mais c'est juste la gueule de bois. Apparemment, elle aime bien siroter du vin. » dit Angela.

Edward sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule. Il se tourna et tomba sur Jane qui lui souriait.

« Salut Jane. » répondit-il.

« Salut Edward. Tu veux bien venir parler avec moi ? » flirta-t-elle.

« Bien sûr. Excusez moi mesdames. J'espère qu'on pourra se reparler plus tard. » dit-il en fixant Bella.

Elle hocha la tête et sourit.

Jane, qui ne portait qu'un tout petit bikini, roula des fesses alors qu'elle marchait devant Edward, le guidant jusqu'à un endroit isolé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis d'ici ? » proposa-t-elle d'un ton enjôleur en s'asseyant tout près lui.

« Super. Est-ce que le manoir te plaît ? » lui demanda-t-il. Il fit bien en sorte de la regarder dans les yeux, sans jamais fixer son décolleté.

« Bien sûr. » Une pause. « Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Je t'ai observée, Edward. Tu as de bons gênes, tu es en bonne santé. Tu es grand, mince et musclé, ta peau est très belle et tu sembles être une personne très gentille. Tu as de l'argent. Tu es parfait. »

« Euh, merci. » répondit-il mal à l'aise.

« Je crois qu'il faut que tu saches que j'adore les enfants. J'en ai moi-même deux. Ils ont six et neuf ans, un garçon et une fille. Je veux un enfant de plus avant mes trente ans. »

« Quel âge as tu, Jane ? »

« J'ai eu vingt-neuf ans le mois dernière alors je veux tomber tout de suite enceinte. Je suis très fertile alors il n'y aura aucun problème. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai de l'argent. Je peux subvenir à mes propres besoins. Il sera juste question d'une pension, tout comme avec les papas de mes deux premiers bébés. Tu pourras voir l'enfant quand tu veux. Rien de compliqué. » Elle haussa les épaules comme si de rien n'était.

Edward prit le temps d'enregistrer les informations que Jane venait de lui donner. Ou plutôt la proposition qu'elle venait de lui faire.

« Écoute, Edward, je suis douée pour faire des bébés, de beaux bébés. Je choisis mes papas avec beaucoup d'attention. Mes enfants sont magnifiques. » Elle pencha la tête de côté, attendant sa réponse.

« Hum, je suis flatté Jane. Vraiment, mais je ne suis pas prêt à être père. De plus, quand je serais prêt, je veux partager cette expérience avec quelqu'un. Je veux élever mon enfant avec quelqu'un que j'aime à mes côtés. Je ne suis pas celui que tu cherches. Je ne serai pas le papa de ton prochain bébé. Ça ne me ressemble pas, je ne suis pas comme ça. J'espère que tu comprends. »

« Ouais, bien sûr. Tu es parfait et tout mais ce genre d'arrangements ne peut pas convenir à tout le monde. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Alors je suppose que je dois partir maintenant ? »

« Oui, ça vaudrait mieux. » répondit Edward en hochant la tête.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue puis se leva avant de ramasser ses affaires. « Salut les filles. Je m'en vais. Amusez-vous bien ! » cria-t-elle en leur faisant un signe de la main.

« Wow. » souffla Edward.

Pour la première fois de la journée, il regarda ses amis qui se trouvaient toujours sur le balcon. On aurait dit qu'Emmett était pris de spasmes. Il n'arrêtait pas de bouger son chapeau.

Edward hocha la tête et se rendit à l'intérieur. Une fois qu'on lui eut retiré son micro, il alla aux toilettes.

« Deux de parties, Eddie. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On n'a pas réussi à comprendre ? » demanda bruyamment Emmett.

« Chuuut, Emmett. Il ne faut pas qu'on se fasse prendre. » souffla Jasper.

« Irina voulait qu'on forme une sorte de Super Couple et que je lui permette d'obtenir ses papiers. Et Jane voulait que je sois le père de son bébé, genre tout de suite. » Edward roula des yeux avant de soupirer. « Est-ce que toutes ces filles ont de mauvaises intentions ? »

« Eh bien, elles veulent toute quelque chose, Eddie. C'est pour ça qu'elles sont là, non ? Il te suffit de trouver celle qui veut la même chose que toi. » dit Emmett. Ses paroles étaient presque trop sages pour lui.

« Pourquoi vous vouliez me parler ? » demanda Edward.

« J'ai vu Liz un peu plus tôt, avant qu'elle s'envoie des margaritas. » commença Jasper. « Enfin bref, elle m'a parlé des filles. J'étais censé te prévenir que deux des filles ont des enfants. Elle ne m'a pas donné de noms mais apparemment tu t'es débarrassé de l'une d'elles. Elle a aussi dit qu'elle avait coincé Rose et qu'elle est cool. Elle ne te veut pas mais elle veut que tu trouves la fille faite pour toi. » dit Jasper.

Edward eut l'air perdu.

« C'est une bonne chose, non ? Elle trouve que Rose est cool et nous aussi. » dit Emmett.

« Évidemment que tu la trouves cool Emmett, tu craques pour elle. » rétorqua Edward.

« Seulement si elle ne te plaît pas, Eddie, tu le sais bien. »

« Je le sais et j'apprécie votre aide. Je n'ai toujours pas de réponses à propos d'Alice et Bella. Si ? » les questionna-t-il. « Est-ce qu'il faut que je sache autre chose ? »

« Non, mais tu as vu le cul de Maria ? » siffla Emmett. « On dirait que son bikini a été absorbé par ses fesses. Tu sais, le genre de trucs qu'il porte au Brésil. Au moins, elle a un cul qui sort du lot. »

« Il faudra que je vérifie ça, merci Emmett. » lança Edward d'un air sarcastique.

« Écoute bien, Eddie. Amuse toi. Mets de la crème solaire à quelqu'un et encore mieux, demande à une des filles de t'en mettre. » suggéra Emmett en jouant des sourcils. « Voyons voir ton plan d'action, Eddie. » continua Emmett avant de pousser Edward.

Une fois dehors, il se dirigea vers Bree qui dormait. Il entendit ses ronflements et cela le fit rire. R.S.

Il s'assit sur le bord de sa chaise longue. Elle marmonna quelque chose et se remit à ronfler.

« Bree. » dit-il doucement.

« Bree. » répéta-t-il un peu plus fort.

Il toucha sa jambe. « Bree. »

« Quoi, putain. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Non, je ne veux pas faire de bataille dans la piscine. » cria-t-elle en se redressant brusquement. Son chapeau tomba.

Edward fut choqué par ce qu'il vit. Cette fille ne ressemblait en rien à celle qu'il avait rencontré la veille. Ses cheveux étaient tout emmêlés et sa peau était rouge et huileuse. Ses yeux étaient tout petits et perçants mais ce qui le choqua le plus, c'était que son regard était froid. Elle avait un regard froid et insensible.

« Désolé de te déranger. Je voulais juste te parler avant la fin du barbecue. » réussit-il à dire.

« J'ai une horrible migraine. Je me suis réveillée comme ça et l'ibuprofène ne m'a rien fait. Ça ira mieux demain. Il faut juste que je dorme. » dit-elle sans émotion aucune. Elle se rallongea et couvrit son visage.

« On pourra parler demain. » déclara-t-elle, mettant fin à la conversation.

Edward rejoignit le dernier groupe de fille auquel il n'avait pas encore parlé. Il se composait des filles qu'il avait du mal à différencier en plus de Kate et Tanya.

Kate était froide. Tanya sur les nerfs. Et les autres filles étaient juste, blah. Edward resta poli. Il répondit, hocha la tête et sourit au bon moment même si leur conversation était... ennuyeuse.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Le barbecue était allumé et le soleil commençait à se coucher. Certaines des filles s'enfilaient toujours des margaritas. Liz était défoncée ou du moins, c'était ce qui lui semblait.

Son regard se posa sur chaque fille. Il scruta sa mémoire et se souvint de ses interactions avec chacune. Est-ce qu'elle écoutait bien ? Est-ce qu'elle s'ouvrait ? Est-ce qu'elle voulait apprendre des choses à propos de lui ? Est-ce qu'il était à l'aise avec elle ? Est-ce que la conversation était facile ou forcée ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait avec elle ?

Dans moins d'une heure, il allait devoir renvoyer trois filles chez elles.

* * *

Et encore une de moins ! Elles partent vite finalement ^^ mais malheureusement pour lui, il va devoir faire un choix pour les autres... Alors qui va-t-il renvoyer à la maison ? Réponse au prochain chapitre !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	18. Chapitre 18

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **Lost In Fanfiction**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Le grand moment des éliminations est arrivé ! Alors qui va partir, qui va rester ? Réponse maintenant !

Merci pour vos commentaires, vos messages et toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Les filles attentaient qu'Edward revienne de la salle de délibération avec les roses pour celles qu'il avait choisi de garder. Malheureusement, ils avaient placé Bella à côté d'Heidi.

La bimbo qui n'avait pas arrêté de parler était à deux doigts de la rendre folle. D'abord, elle n'ouvrait pas la bouche pendant vingt-quatre heures et maintenant elle parlait non-stop. On aurait dit qu'elle crachait tout ce qu'elle avait en tête sous forme de discussion d'adolescente hystérique.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit là. Je veux dire, genre vraiment là, il est tellement mignon. Il est beaucoup plus vieux que je l'imaginais mais il est quand même canon. Je n'arrive pas à parler quand il est là. C'est comme si ma voix s'évaporait. Ma tête se vide et mes mains deviennent moites. C'est comme si je faisais une crise de panique ou un truc dans le genre. C'est trop bizarre. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivée auparavant. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Bella c'est ça ? Je me suis presque mise à pleurer lorsque je l'ai rencontré hier soir... » Blah, blah, blah... etc... etc... elle ne s'arrêtait jamais.

Bella essayait de faire taire sa voix dans sa tête pour se concentrer sur ses propres problèmes. Est-ce qu'elle avait fait bonne impression à Edward ? S'il était au courant pour Rose et Alice, allait-il être capable de lui refaire confiance ? Elle savait qu'agir ainsi allait lui retomber dessus un jour ou l'autre. Elle espérait juste que ça arrive plus tard.

Deux filles étaient déjà parties. Ça ne semblait attrister personne. De toutes façons, elles avaient toutes les deux l'air d'avoir un programme précis. D'après les filles, Irina voulait qu'Edward l'aide à devenir mannequin et ensuite, elles avaient toutes entendu ce qui s'était passé avec Jane ce matin-là. Dieu merci il s'était débarrassé d'elle. Papa. Ughhh.

Bien que les intentions de Bella étaient des plus honnêtes, elle se trouvait hypocrite de critiquer les autres filles. Certaines étaient très biens et semblaient être sincères, même si la majorité avait quelque chose en tête.

Certaines des filles avaient été si... vulgaires... aujourd'hui. Elles s'étaient précipitées dans ses bras à son arrivée, avaient sifflé lorsqu'il avait enlevé sa chemise et s'étaient carrément frotté à lui dans la piscine.

Bella comprenait le désir qu'elles avaient de faire toutes ces choses. Elle en était au même point mais elle voulait agir de façon élégante et modérée. Elle appréciait ce très bel homme de loin, d'une façon moins flippante.

Il avait bien grandi. Il paraissait trop jeune pour pouvoir dire ''vieillir''.

Il mesurait dans les un mètre quatre-vingt dix. Il était mince et élancé. Sa fameuse tignasse Masen n'avait pas changé. Il arrivait toujours à avoir l'air adorable. Sa peau était légèrement plus foncée et ridée à cause de sa vie en Californie. Son sourire qui était plus grand faisait plisser les coins de ses yeux. Il riait facilement mais était tout de même sérieux. Cet homme avait des secrets, on pouvait le voir dans ses yeux... des yeux bleu-vert qui plongeaient directement dans votre âme. Bella se dit qu'il était encore plus beau maintenant qu'à ses vingt-et-un ans...

« Excusez-moi, mesdames. » dit Edward, interrompant les discussions de tout le monde. Dieu merci, Heidi la ferma elle aussi.

« Je l'ai déjà dit mais je souhaite le répéter, merci à vous d'avoir mis votre vie entre parenthèse pour venir me rencontrer. J'ai passé un moment mémorable avec vous toutes. » continua-t-il. « Comme vous le savez, Irina et Jane nous ont quitté aujourd'hui. C'était une décision mutuelle qui était la meilleure solution pour tout le monde. Malheureusement, je dois encore éliminer trois d'entre vous ce soir. Ça n'a pas été une décision facile à prendre parce qu'il ait possible que je n'ai pas eu suffisamment de temps pour apprendre à vous connaître. »

Il sourit. « J'ai quinze roses. Si j'appelle votre prénom, s'il vous plaît, approchez pour accepter la rose. Si vous choisissez de la refuser, s'il vous plaît, venez me dire au revoir avant de partir. »

Il dit alors simplement leur nom et elles s'avancèrent jusqu'à lui pour venir chercher leur rose en souriant.

« Liz. »

« Kate. »

« Tanya. »

« Maria. »

« Mary. »

« Angela. »

« Victoria. »

« Senna. »

« Jessica. »

« Chelsea. »

« Leah. »

« Claire. »

« Bella. »

« Alice. »

« Rose. »

Trois jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent alors sans roses. Elles se regardèrent toutes d'un air choqué.

Heidi poussa un cri avant de courir vers Edward. « Non, je ne peux pas partir. C'est pas juste. Donne moi une autre chance. » le supplia-t-elle. Elle tirait sur le bras d'Edward comme une enfant à qui ses parents auraient refusé une glace. C'était pathétique à voir.

Bree sortit comme une bombe de la maison. « Connard. Espèce de gros con. Je vaux mieux que tout ça, de toutes façon. »

Emily vint vers Edward une fois que la sécurité eut récupéré Heidi pour l'escorter dehors.

« J'aurais aimé apprendre à mieux te connaître, Emily. » s'excusa Edward.

Elle secoua la tête en souriant. « Ce n'était pas censé arriver, Edward. J'espère que tu finiras par trouver ce que tu cherches. »

« Je te raccompagne. » dit-il en posant sa main dans le bas de son dos.

Les quinze femmes restantes jaugeaient leurs concurrentes.

Alice était aux anges que sa colocataire soit partie et elle parlait avec excitation à toute personne prête à l'écouter.

« Eh bien, merde alors. J'étais persuadé qu'Edward allait voir clair dans le jeu de Victoria et qu'il allait la renvoyer direct chez elle. » murmura Liz sans aucune discrétion.

Victoria releva brusquement la tête en entendant son nom. Elle lança un regard mauvais à Liz qui semblait complètement hors d'atteinte.

Liz haussa les épaules et prit Rose par la main pour la rapprocher d'elle. « Viens avec tes amies. On se retrouve dans notre chambre dans une demi-heure. Soyez prêtes à répondre à mes questions. »

Rose arqua un sourcil. « Et sois prête à répondre aux nôtres. »

« Ça me paraît juste. On pourra mettre les choses au clair. »

Edward revint dans la pièce. Il avait l'air un peu secoué.

« Merci à toutes d'avoir accepté mes roses. Je vous ai demandées de rester car j'aimerais qu'on apprenne à mieux se connaître. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, si à un moment donné vous ne souhaitez plus rester, venez juste me le dire et vous pourrez partir. » dit-il sérieusement.

« D'ici les prochains jours, nous ferons trois rendez-vous de groupe, par groupe de cinq filles, un rendez-vous par jour. Les invitations arriveront demain matin. Reposez vous et je verrai certaines d'entre vous demain. » Il leur fit un petit sourire crispé et quitta la pièce.

* * *

Je sais, je sais... _Victoria_ est toujours là... Malheureusement, elle a l'air de lui plaire... mais bon, les filles ont plus d'un tour dans leur sac... Bravo à celles qui avaient deviné les perdantes !

Le prochain chapitre sera un petit debriefing avec Edward, pour savoir le pourquoi du comment ;) N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	19. Chapitre 19

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **Lost In Fanfiction**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Voici donc les explications d'un peu tout le monde... non seulement Edward, mais aussi les filles...

Merci pour vos commentaires, vos messages et toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

« Je comprends pourquoi tu as éliminé Bree et Heidi mais pourquoi Emily ? Je suis perdu. » le questionna Jasper.

« Ça n'a pas été une décision facile. Je n'ai pas encore créé de lien avec plusieurs filles. Et parmi elles, je confonds toujours Emily et Leah. Alors j'ai choisi Emily pour faciliter ça. » Edward haussa les épaules.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà décidé des groupes que tu vas former pour les rendez-vous ? » demanda Jasper.

« J'ai dit à la production de les faire eux-même. » répondit Edward.

« J'espère que tu vas avoir le droit à un peu d'action. Toutes ces femmes et pas même un petit bisous. » lança Emmett.

« J'espère déjà arriver à repousser les avances de Victoria, tout en empêchant Liz de trop boire et trouver un moment pour parler à Rose, Alice et Bella. Ça me perturbe toujours de ne pas savoir ce qu'elles veulent. »

« Edward, si j'étais toi, je demanderais à la prod de mettre Liz dans le premier groupe. Je suis sûr qu'elle aura plus d'info d'ici demain. » suggéra Jasper.

« Bonne idée. Je vais me coucher. Demain s'annonce être une journée épuisante. » dit Edward.

« Je suis content que Rose soit toujours là. » murmura Emmett à Jazz. « J'ai un bon pressentiment avec elle. »

**-M-E-B-**

La tension était palpable dans la petite pièce que Rose et Liz se partageaient.

Liz s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je parie que vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous ai faites venir ici ? » demanda-t-elle. Son expression ne la trahissait pas du tout. « Je suppose que je devrais commencer par vous parler un peu de moi. Je prends un risque en vous disant ça. Si vous me dénoncez, je vous jure que je vous traquerai et que je vous botterai les fesses. » dit-elle en désignant chaque fille tour à tour.

Rose prit la parole. « Liz, tu peux nous faire confiance. À nous trois. On s'expliquera quand tu auras fini. »

Liz hocha la tête. « Bien. Je suis là pour Edward. » Elle fit une pause. « Mais pas de la manière dont vous l'imaginez. Vous voyez ses deux amis ? Je suis la demi-sœur de Jasper. Je suis sous contrat et mon boulot est d'aider mon frère et Edward. Jazz est son manager et c'est lui qui a convaincu Edward de faire ça. Edward est plutôt timide et il a beaucoup hésité. Je suis là pour l'aider à s'assurer que personne n'abusera de lui ou ne lui fera de mal. »

« Alors, tu n'es pas ici pour sortir avec Edward ? » demanda Bella.

Liz secoua la tête.

« Je n'aime même pas les hommes. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de vous dire ça. Je n'ai pas honte ni rien, c'est juste que ma bisexualité me sert de couverture. » Elle regarda timidement les filles.

« Tu m'as menti ? Bon sang Liz, dire que je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance. » lança Rose en se levant dans un mouvement agressif.

Liz recula d'un pas pour mettre de la distance entre Rose et elle.

« Whoa, Rose. Je n'ai pas menti, je n'ai fait qu'étirer la vérité. » répondit-elle sur la défensive en levant les mains.

Alice se leva à son tour et prit Rose par le bras. « Laisse-la finir, Rose. Il faut qu'on écoute ce qu'elle a à dire. » Rose refusa de se rasseoir. « Pour le bien de Bella. »

Rose se détendit et recula. « Je t'ai eu. » rit-elle. « Ça, c'est pour avoir dit que je ne suis pas attirante, salope. »

« Ah, bon sang, Rose. Je croyais que tu allais abîmer mon si joli visage. » dit Liz en secouant la tête. « Bien joué, mon amie. » rigola-t-elle.

« Si vous avez fini, est-ce qu'on pourrait en venir à l'essentiel ? Comment on fait pour brancher Bella et Edward ensemble ? » s'impatienta Alice.

Liz éclata de rire. « Alors c'est ça que vous voulez. Tu n'as pas été complètement honnête toi aussi, Rose. » Elle se tourna vers cette dernière en arquant un sourcil.

« Non. J'ai dit que je suis venue ici pour m'assurer qu'Edward trouve la bonne fille. J'ai juste omis le fait que Bella est cette fille. » se défendit Rose.

« Alors vous êtes amies toutes les trois ? » Les filles hochèrent la tête.

« Bella veut Edward ? » Elles hochèrent à nouveau la tête.

« Mais vous êtes ici pour aider Bella à avoir Edward ? » Elle désigna Rose et Alice en parlant.

« Aucune de vous deux ne veut sortir avec Edward ? » Rose et Alice secouèrent la tête.

« Je vois. » fit Liz. « Ça devrait être marrant ! » Elle sourit à ses nouvelles amies.

« Il nous faut un plan. Et il faut aussi que je parle à Jazz. Il doit dire à Edward qu'il n'a pas à s'inquiéter à propos de vous. Il était tout stressé et avait peur de vous faire confiance. Mais le truc, c'est que je ne peux pas les contacter vu qu'ils sont tous dans la même maison et que je ne pourrais pas les voir avant quelques jours. » Elle se tapota le menton, réfléchissant.

« Je regrette de ne pas savoir qui sera dans quel groupe. Ça aurait été plus facile de prévoir quelque chose. » ajouta Rose.

Liz se tourna vers Bella. « Est-ce que tu veux sérieusement te taper Edward ? »

« Je ne veux pas sérieusement ''me taper'' Edward. Je veux sérieusement apprendre à le connaître. Je veux voir s'il y a quelque chose entre nous et si c'est le cas, je veux aller plus loin. S'envoyer en l'air n'est qu'une gratification immédiate. Je suis là pour voir un futur est possible entre Edward et moi. Si ça ne le fait pas, je serais déçue mais je pourrais passer à autre chose et il pourra trouver la bonne personne. » précisa Bella.

Liz hocha la tête. « Bien, bien. Tu m'as l'air sincère et tu n'es pas une bimbo. »

« Merci, je crois. » répondit Bella.

« Pendant ce temps là, il faut qu'on rassemble des infos sur les filles qui ont l'air... bizarres. » annonça Liz.

« Comme qui ? » demanda Alice.

« Eh bien, Victoria pour commencer. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez elle et il faut qu'on découvre ce que c'est. Il y a aussi Jessica. Elle n'est pas bien pour lui. Il y a quelque chose qui me dérange chez Tanya. Et pour finir, Kate. »

« J'ai remarqué que Tanya est tout le temps sur les nerfs et elle mange peu. » dit Alice.

« Bien. Alice, tu fais ami-ami avec Tanya. »

« Je prends Victoria. » lança Rose. « Cette nana ne me revient pas. »

« Kate est pour moi. Je sais comment m'occuper de cette garce. » rit Liz. « Bella, tu prends Jessica. » conclut-elle.

« Nop', je refuse de rassembler des infos à propos des autres filles. Je ne me joindrai à ça que si Edward risque d'être blessé. Pour l'instant, je ne suis pas convaincue que vous avez raison à propos de ces filles. Je préfère me consacré à Edward et moi. » insista Bella.

« Ça me semble juste. » dit Liz. « On se retrouve demain matin quand les invitations de groupe seront là. »

* * *

Les choses sont donc claires maintenant et les filles vont s'unir pour aider Bella :) Prochain chapitre ? Premier rendez-vous de groupe !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	20. Chapitre 20

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **Lost In Fanfiction**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

On commence donc les premiers rendez-vous de groupe aujourd'hui ! Alors, est-ce qu'une fille va réussir à séduire Edward ? Réponse maintenant !

Merci pour vos commentaires, vos messages et toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

**Le premier groupe à participer au rendez-vous sera composé d'Alice, Elizabeth, Kate, Leah et Senna. Vous vous joindrez à Edward pour une journée de sports nautiques et un feu de joie sur la plage.**

« Un camping-car, sérieux ? Et où est la limo ? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on va passer la journée à la plage dans un camping-car. Je crois que cette émission n'a plus de budget. Si j'étais toi, Edward, j'irais me plaindre. » pleurnicha Kate alors que les filles s'installaient.

« Je trouve que c'est parfait, Kate. On a toute la journée pour apprendre à ce connaître. S'il fait froid ou si quelqu'un veut se protéger du soleil, on aura toujours le camping-car. » répondit Edward. Il essayait de dissimuler l'agacement dans sa voix.

« Je suis tellement excitée ! Je ne suis jamais allée à la plage à Los Angeles. » intervint Alice. « Tu sais surfer Edward ? »

« Comme j'ai grandi en Californie du Sud, ce n'est pas une grande surprise. » rit Edward. « En fait, j'adore l'océan. Est-ce que l'une d'entre vous sait surfer ? » demanda Edward en regardant chacune des filles. Son regard se posa sur Liz.

« Moi oui. Je suis plutôt douée. Fais attention à toi, Edward. » plaisanta Liz.

« Si c'est un défi, ça marche pour moi. » Edward lui lança un regard entendu.

« Je peux vous apprendre à surfer si ça vous dit. Commencer par le Paddleboard est génial. La planche est plus grande et plus stable et les pagaies vous aident à garder l'équilibre. » proposa-t-il aux filles.

« Je vais essayer. » dirent Alice et Leah en même temps.

« Est-ce qu'il y aura des poissons ou un truc dans le genre dans l'eau ? » demanda Senna.

Kate grogna d'un air condescendant et roula des yeux.

« Oui, nous ne seront pas seuls mais je peux presque te garantir qu'on ne verra aucun requin. » la taquina Edward.

Senna, effrayée, secoua la tête.

« Eh, c'est rien, Senna. Fais comme si c'était une piscine. » intervint Liz.

Le camping-car se gara sur une plage déserte. Il y avait une cabane, six chaises longues avec des parasols et un feu déjà préparé au milieu.

« Wow, on a la plage pour nous. » dit Leah d'un air émerveillé.

« On dirait bien. » Edward observa la plage vide. « Prête à me montrer tes talents, _Elizabeth_ ? » lança Edward, en appuyant bien sur le ''Elizabeth''.

Ils retirent leur micro et prirent une planche avant de courir dans l'eau. Edward arriva avant Liz mais elle le rattrapa.

« Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre. » fit remarquer Leah. Ils étaient assis sur leur planche, en pleine conversation.

« C'est facile de parler avec elle. Tu ne trouves pas ? » demanda Alice à Leah.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Ouais, je suppose. Elle est un peu trop directe mais quand même sympa. »

« Je ne l'aime pas. Elle est vulgaire et tape-à-l'œil. » déclara Kate.

« Tout le monde ne peut pas venir de New York, Kate. » rétorqua Alice.

« Tu n'es pas obligée d'être originaire de New York pour avoir la classe. » souffla Kate.

« Je la trouve marrante. » rit Senna. « On ne sait jamais ce qu'elle va dire. »

Kate roula des yeux et se mit à lire son Vogue UK.

Alice observa Edward et Liz avec attention. Est-ce qu'Edward était content de ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire ? Ils chopèrent quelques vagues et revinrent sur la plage.

« Wow, c'était génial. Tu es doué, Edward. » dit Liz en s'essuyant avec une serviette.

« Toi aussi, Elizabeth. Est-ce que quelqu'un a faim ? Je meurs de faim. »

**-M-E-B-**

« On a suffisamment attendu pour retourner se baigner après manger. Qui est prêt à essayer ? Alice ? » Edward arqua un sourcil.

« Hum, oui. » répondit-elle nerveusement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Liz qui hocha discrètement la tête.

Ils prirent chacun une planche et allèrent dans l'eau.

« Tu es nerveuse ? » la questionna Edward.

Alice hocha la tête, néanmoins, ce n'était pas le surf qui l'inquiétait.

Il lui donna quelques instructions pour se servir la pagaie etc.

« Alors, j'aimerais t'entendre m'expliquer pourquoi tu es là. » lança Edward.

Alice hésita parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce que Liz lui avait dit. Elle savait que si elle lui en disait trop ou se trompait, Edward pouvait la renvoyer chez elle, ou pire encore, renvoyer Bella chez elle.

Elle inspira profondément et le regarda dans les yeux. « Tout d'abord, ce n'était pas l'idée de Bella. Rose et moi l'avons encouragée à venir dans l'émission. Elle t'a toujours aimé. Pas _aimé_, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire. Elle est fan depuis longtemps. Enfin bref, elle a accepté de venir à condition qu'on vienne nous aussi. Pour la soutenir moralement. On ne pensait pas être toutes choisies. Rose et moi ne sommes pas intéressées par toi. »

Edward posa sa main sur son cœur. « Je suis vraiment blessé, Alice. »

« Je suis sérieuse, Edward. Bella ne voulait pas te mentir mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça seule. Elle n'est pas faible, elle est juste très timide et mal à l'aise avec les hommes. C'est la personne la plus sincère que je connaisse. Tout ce qu'elle dit ou fait est réel. J'espère que tu lui laisseras une chance. »

Edward hocha la tête. « C'est à peu près ce que Liz m'a dit. Elle vous apprécie et plus important encore, elle vous fait confiance. Depuis quand vous vous connaissez ? »

« Depuis notre deuxième année de fac. On est amies depuis. On vit ensemble à Seattle. »

« Est-ce que Rose ou toi fréquentez quelqu'un ? » Alice secoua la tête.

« Rose plaît à mon ami Emmett. »

« Vraiment ? Même si elle a l'air dur comme ça, elle a un cœur en or. Elle l'a trouvé mignon. »

« On a intérêt à ce que ça ait l'air bien. » dit Edward en regardant les filles sur la plage. « Essaie de te lever plusieurs fois avant qu'on y retourne. »

Alice essaya à plusieurs reprises mais ne réussit pas à se tenir debout plus d'une seconde. De retour sur la plage, ils marchèrent côte à côte.

Alice prit Edward par le bras pour l'arrêter. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Tu es un mec bien, Edward. J'espère que tu donneras une chance à Bella. » sourit-elle. Edward lui rendit son sourire.

Il emmena ensuite Leah faire du surf. Elle se débrouilla un peu mieux qu'Alice mais c'était peut-être parce qu'elle travaillait au lieu de discuter avec lui. Sans faire exprès, il lui toucha les fesses en voulant lui montrer quelque chose.

« Désolé, Leah. »

« Pas moi. C'est plus d'action que tout ce que j'ai eu en plusieurs mois. » plaisanta-t-elle.

Kate ne prit pas la peine de quitter sa chaise longue de la journée, à part pour aller aux toilettes. Elle demanda à Edward ou aux autres filles de lui apporter à manger, à boire ou son sac.

Elle demanda à Edward de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, forçant Senna à changer de place. « Alors, quel est ton plan de carrière, Edward ? »

« Eh bien, j'écris beaucoup. Je vais enregistrer un album quand cette émission sera finie et avec un peu de chance, j'aurais l'occasion de partir en tournée pour le promouvoir. »

« Et pour ta famille ? Est-ce qu'ils te soutiennent ? Ce n'est pas un métier très stable. »

« Ils sont d'un grand soutien. Ils savent ce que je fais et ils savent que c'est ce que je _veux_ faire. C'est qui je suis. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer vivre sans la musique au quotidien. »

« Est-ce que tu as prévu de te stabiliser ? Tu sais choisir un endroit et y rester ? » insista-t-elle.

« Ouais, sans doute. Je veux une femme, des enfants, une famille mais quand ça sera le bon moment. Je ne veux pas forcer les choses. »

« Pas d'enfants pour moi, hors de question. J'aime beaucoup trop mon corps et mon travail pour ça. » dit-elle d'un air dégoûté.

Edward hocha la tête sans rien ajouter d'autre.

Il essaya de convaincre Senna de venir surfer mais elle flippait trop à cause des créatures qu'on pouvait trouver dans l'eau. Ils finirent par faire un château sable au bord de l'eau. Ils se mirent à rire lorsqu'une vague arriva, balayant leur œuvre.

Ils se rassemblèrent autour du feu à la nuit tombée. Liz et Alice s'assirent stratégiquement de chaque côté d'Edward pour tenir les autres filles à distance. Pas de câlin pour Edward ce soir, pensa Alice. Elle sourit et se félicita intérieurement.

* * *

Je ne sais pas vous, mais je trouve ça très pratique d'avoir Alice pour amie... même quand elle n'est pas physiquement présente, Bella peut empêcher les autres d'approcher d'Edward XD

Le prochain chapitre sera le deuxième rendez-vous de groupe ! Soyez là ;)

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	21. Chapitre 21

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **Lost In Fanfiction**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Voici la suite des rendez-vous et je pense que celui-ci devrait vous plaire un peu plus... pourquoi ? Réponse maintenant ;)

Merci pour vos commentaires, vos messages et toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

**Angela, Bella, Jessica, Maria et Tanya participeront au deuxième rendez-vous. Vous retrouvez Edward pour une journée en mer.**

« Le bateau est génial. » dit Angela en regardant autour d'elle.

« J'espère qu'il vous plaît, parce que c'est ici qu'on va passer la journée. On va lever l'ancre pour aller en mer pêcher et se baigner en mer. »

« Beuuurk, pêcher ? On ne peut pas faire ça, pas moi. Je vous regarderai faire. » dit Jessica en plissant le nez comme si quelque chose sentait mauvais.

« Toute la journée ? On va y rester jusqu'à quelle heure ? » demanda nerveusement Tanya.

« On va y rester jusqu'après le dîner. Est-ce que c'est un problème ? » la questionna Edward.

« Non, non. C'est juste que c'est très long. » hoqueta Tanya.

« Il y a des médicaments contre le mal de mer. Si vous pensez que vous en aurez besoin, je vous suggère d'en prendre maintenant. Quand vous êtes malade, c'est trop tard. » les prévint Edward alors qu'ils montaient à bord.

« Et si nous prenions le petit-déjeuner en attendant que les nuages disparaissent. Quand il fera plus chaud, on ira se baigner. La dernière fois que je suis venu ici, j'ai vu une tortue. C'était vraiment cool. » dit Edward avec excitation. « Vous savez toutes nager, pas vrai ? »

« Je n'aime pas vraiment l'océan, alors je vais peut-être rester sur le bateau. » dit Tanya.

« Comment ça se passe au manoir, les filles ? » demanda Edward une fois qu'ils furent tous installés autour de la table du petit-déjeuner.

« Bien, super, génial. » répondirent-elles.

Edward se pencha vers Bella pour lui parler tout bas. « Plus de R.S. ? »

Elle sourit et secoua la tête. « Nop'. »

Il rigola doucement.

« Qui veut essayer de pêcher ? » lança Edward. « Maintenant est le meilleur moment parce que l'eau est calme. »

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de pêcher en mer, mais je veux bien essayer. » dit Bella.

« Seattle Bella. Allons-y. » Il lui prit la main et la guida à l'arrière du bateau.

« Tu veux que je taquine ton hameçon ? » Il rigola. « C'était bizarre comme phrase. »

Bella éclata de rire. « Non, je m'en occupe, merci. »

Ils s'installèrent, coinçant leur canne à pêche avant de s'asseoir.

Les autres filles qui étaient toujours à table, les observaient avec intensité, néanmoins, elles étaient trop loin pour entendre leur conversation.

« C'est magnifique ici. Tu viens souvent pêcher ici ? » demanda Bella.

« Pas autant que je le voudrais. En fait, c'est le bateau de mon p..., le bateau de ma famille. »

« C'est vraiment génial. J'allais souvent pêcher avec mon père sur un petit lac. La plupart du temps le moteur ne marchait plus une fois sur place alors on devait rentrer en pagayant. »

« Ça n'arrivera pas ici. » rit-il. « Je venais pêcher avec mon père. »

« Plus maintenant ? »

« Non, mon père est mort il y a quelques années. »

« Je suis vraiment désolée. » Elle posa sa main sur son bras. « Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre un parent. Ma mère est morte quand j'étais au lycée. Le cancer, c'est vraiment une saloperie. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment.

« Merci, Bella. Tu es la première personne ici à qui je parle de mon père. Je suis content d'avoir quelqu'un qui me comprend. »

« Longue maladie ? » demanda-t-elle.

Edward hocha la tête. « Cancer du poumon. »

Elle acquiesça. « C'est pour ça que l'une des règles stipulait qu'il fallait être non fumeur ? »

« Ouaip'. Je refuse de me lier à quelqu'un qui fume. Je ne le supporte même plus après ce que j'ai vécu. »

Bella hocha à nouveau la tête et lui pressa le bras. Il leva la tête et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Edward, j'aimerais bronzer. Où est-ce que je peux me mettre ? » demanda Maria depuis la table.

« Il y a des chaises longues à l'avant du bateau et sur le pont supérieur. » répondit Edward en désignant l'escalier.

« Je crois que j'ai attrapé quelque chose ! » s'exclama joyeusement Bella.

Edward ramena son attention sur Bella puis l'aida à remonter un poisson d'une vingtaine de centimètres.

« Est-ce que ça sera notre dîner ? » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Non, aujourd'hui, on pêche pour s'amuser. On va le relâcher, à moins que tu veuilles un animal de compagnie ? » dit-il en amenant le poisson à son visage.

« Non, libère le. » rit-elle alors qu'il enlevait l'hameçon et lançait le poisson dans l'eau.

Il se tourna vers les filles à table. « Quelqu'un d'autre veut pêcher ? » Elles secouèrent toutes la tête et il se décomposa.

Bella rit de le voir si déçu. « Désolée, tout le monte n'a pas envie que tu taquines leur hameçon. » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Edward. » appela Maria.

« Oui ? » Il se tourna et s'étouffa presque en la voyant quelques mètres plus loin. Elle portait le bas de bikini le plus minuscule qu'il avait jamais vu et rien d'autre.

« Je vais prendre un bain de soleil, tu viens avec moi ? » roucoula-t-elle.

Elle tourna les talons et monta à l'étage. La seule chose qu'il arrivait à voir, c'était le tissu en forme de T qui disparaissaient dans son derrière.

Il reposa sa canne à pêche. « Excuse moi. » dit-il à Bella sans même la regarder.

Il suivit Maria à l'étage.

Bella l'observa partir en soupirant. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre ça. Bella se tourna vers les autres filles qui étaient à table. Angela se contenta de secouer la tête et Tanya détourna le regard. Jessica se leva. « Je monte moi aussi. Il ne devrait pas rester avec quelqu'un qui est si peu vêtue. »

Bella se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté d'Angela. « S'il veut quelqu'un comme elle, Bella, il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire. » murmura Angela.

« Je sais. » Bella avait l'air déçue. Elle pensait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux pendant qu'ils pêchaient. Apparemment non.

« Excusez moi. » dit Tanya en s'éclipsant aux toilettes pour la troisième fois.

« Vous croyez qu'elle est malade ? » lança Angela.

« Elle aurait dû prendre les trucs contre le mal de mer. » Bella haussa les épaules. « Le soleil s'est levé. Si on allait à l'avant du bateau. »

« Tu brûles facilement ? » demanda Bella à Angela tout en appliquant de la crème solaire sur ses jambes. « Parce que moi oui, il me faudrait tout un stock de ça. »

« Je peux t'aider ? » Cette voix la fit sursauter.

« Hum, bien sûr. »

Il prit la bouteille. « Tourne toi. »

Bella s'allongea sur le ventre, tournant la tête à l'opposé d'Edward. Elle n'aurait pas pu regarder son visage pendant qu'il lui appliquait la crème.

Il se frotta les mains pour les réchauffer et commença à passer de la crème sur ses épaules.

« Ta peau est magnifique, très douce. » murmura-t-il.

Elle ne dit rien. Sentir ses mains sur son corps attirait toute son attention. Ses mains étaient rêches et douce à la fois, puissantes. Il prit son temps pour étaler la crème sur tout son dos sans rien oublier tout en la massant.

« Je vais passer à tes jambes maintenant. » la prévint-il. Bella était quasiment sûre que sa voix s'était un peu brisée.

« Hum. » fut tout ce qu'elle put répondre.

Il commença par ses mollets, la caressant et la massant. Il remonta et elle se retint d'écarter les jambes pour lui offrir plus d'accès. Cela faisait longtemps que personne ne l'avait touchée de façon si intime. Et Edward s'occupait d'elle avec beaucoup de patience et de soin. Elle laissa échapper un soupir.

Il finit son massage de façon respectueuse.

« Tu peux me le faire maintenant ? » demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

« Bien sûr. » Bella se redressa avant de désigner la chaise devant elle. Elle remarqua qu'Angela les avait laissés.

« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure avec Maria. » s'excusa Edward. « C'était impoli de ma part. Je n'ai pas d'excuses, à part que je suis un mec. » Il haussa les épaules et lui fit un petit sourire.

Bella se mit à étaler de la crème sur ses épaules et son dos.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté avec elles ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on dit déjà ? C'est un peu comme le soleil, on ne peut pas détourner le regard. Je n'ai pas réussi à avoir une conversation normale avec elles deux. » Il secoua la tête.

« Deux ? »

« Jessica est topless elle aussi. »

« Oh. » Bella se concentra sur la sensation de ses muscles sous ses mains. La douceur de sa peau, ses larges épaules. Il avait des petites tâches de rousseur.

« C'est vraiment agréable. » gémit-il. Sa voix la fit frissonner.

Elle termina son dos. « Autre chose ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il répondit en arquant un sourcil et son petit sourire fit arrêter son cœur.

« Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. » se rattrapa-t-elle rapidement.

Il rit.

« Prêt à aller te baigner ? Le dernier à l'eau nettoiera le seau d'appât. » dit-il avant de se lever. Il courut jusqu'à l'échelle. « N'oublie pas d'enlever ton micro, Bella. » cria-t-il par dessus son épaule.

Elle prit ça pour une invitation personnelle et essaya d'enlever son micro aussi vite que possible. Elle ne voulait pas passer à côté d'un moment sans micro, ni caméra avec Edward. Néanmoins, elle savait qu'elle allait sans doute devoir s'expliquer sur son lien avec Rose et Alice. Elle était prête à répondre honnêtement à toutes ses questions si ça voulait dire qu'ils allaient apprendre à se connaître.

Elle se précipita et vit Edward plonger dans l'eau. Elle atterrit à quelques mètres de lui dans un énorme plouf.

« Wow, je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi casse-cou. » la taquina-t-il lorsqu'elle refit surface.

« Quoi, c'était rien ça. » se vanta-t-elle.

Il lui tendit un masque et ils contournèrent le bateau.

« Tu as des questions pour moi ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle voulait en finir.

Il prit un air pensif. « Pourquoi tu es là, Seattle Bella ? »

« Oh, c'est une question facile. Pour te rencontrer et apprendre à te connaître. Peut-être sortir avec toi s'il se passe un truc entre nous. »

« Et Rosalie et Alice ? »

« Pour me soutenir. Ce sont mes deux meilleures amies. On ferait n'importe quoi les unes pour les autres. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ressens le besoin d'avoir un soutien moral ? »

« Hum, ça va peut-être te surprendre, Edward, mais tout ce truc, l'émission, c'est très loin de ma zone de confort. Peu importe à quel point j'avais envie de te rencontrer, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu le faire sans elles et leurs encouragements. »

« Est-ce que tu aurais fait cette émission si je n'avais pas été le bachelor ? »

« Non, je n'avais jamais envisagé une chose pareille et je suis sûre que ça ne se reproduira plus. Je suis ici parce que _tu_ es le bachelor. Aussi simple que ça. »

Il hocha la tête. « Tu n'es pas une harceleuse bizarre, pas vrai ? » plaisanta-t-il.

« Nop', je n'ai pas encore fait tes poubelles ou essayé de trouver où tu vis. Tu peux être tranquille. » le taquina-t-elle. « Est-ce que les gens font vraiment ça ? Je veux dire, est-ce que ta vie privée est souvent envahie comme ça ? »

« Les choses se sont calmées depuis quelques années, mais oui, à l'époque de New Dawn, je ne pouvais même pas aller aux toilettes publiques. Maintenant, avec les portables, internet, twitter, c'est encore pire. » grimaça-t-il.

« Toute personne qui souhaite sortir avec moi devra faire face à la possibilité d'être suivie par des paparazzis et de voir les photos ressortir sur internet. Tu es déjà prête à fuir ? »

« Nop', ça va toujours. Mon père est Shérif. Je suis plus costaud que j'en ai l'air. » sourit-elle.

Il lui rendit son sourire. « Tu me surprends vraiment, Seattle Bella. De façon positive. »

« Te voilà, Edward. À mon tour, Bella. Tu l'as retenu assez longtemps comme ça. » dit Jessica en entrant dans l'eau. Ses ''flotteurs'' lui permirent de rester à la surface.

Bella rigola doucement en repensant au commentaire de Liz.

Elle passa le reste de la journée et de la soirée à observer Maria et Jessica, à peine vêtue, se jeter sur Edward. Il était visiblement mal à l'aise et regardait par dessus leur épaule lorsqu'il leur parlait. _''Détourne le regard du soleil, Edward.''_

Il s'éclipsa pour aller parler à Angela et Tanya. Il avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec Angela, mais Tanya semblait ailleurs. Elle était fatiguée et irritable. Bella entendit Edward lui demander à plusieurs reprises si elle allait bien.

Pour le retour, Edward s'assit à côté de Bella dans la limousine. « Tu t'es bien amusée aujourd'hui ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement.

« Oui. Et toi ? Tu as passé une bonne journée ? » répondit-elle.

« J'étais ravi de pouvoir parler avec tout le monde, t'apprendre à toutes vous connaître. Et je suis content qu'on ait eu l'occasion... d'éclaircir les choses toi et moi. » Il lui pressa la main.

Elle lui rendit. « Moi aussi. » Ils ne se lâchèrent pas la main avant d'être arrivés au manoir des filles.

* * *

Ahh Edward ! Comme on dit _Boys will be boys_ ^^ On ne peut pas lui reprocher d'être attirer par des filles presque nues... Heureusement, il s'est bien rattrapé par la suite, non ? ;)

Comme toujours, si ça vous dit, laissez un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	22. Chapitre 22

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **Lost In Fanfiction**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Troisième et dernier rendez-vous en compagnie de Rosalie et Victoria... Oui, je sais, Edward aime le risque ^^

**Lu. Blondhache**_ (Oui, j'ai corrigé aussitôt ^^ Merci en tout cas !)_

Merci pour vos commentaires, vos messages et toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

**Rendez-vous #3, Claire, Rosalie, Mary, Victoria et Chelsea. Vous vous joindrez à Edward pour une journée dans un ranch. Vous aurez l'occasion de faire du cheval et de manger en plein air.**

Le matin du deuxième rendez-vous, les filles se rassemblèrent dans la cuisine pour prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Bella n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler en privée avec Alice, Rose ou Liz de son rendez-vous avec Edward. Leurs interactions s'étaient passées bien mieux qu'elle l'avait prévu. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir partager son bonheur avec ses amies mais pour l'instant, ça allait devoir attendre.

« Oh, se câliner devant un feu de camp. C'est exactement ce qui m'aurait plu. » lança Tanya comme si elle marquait son territoire.

« Tout ce qui est prévu a l'air sympa. J'adore monter à cheval. » dit Rose.

« Pas moi, je déteste les animaux. Il est hors de questions que j'approche d'un cheval. J'ai attendu dire qu'il sente la peur. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'étais pas dans un des rendez-vous qui étaient mieux ? » pleurnicha Claire.

« J'ai eu l'occasion de passer du temps avec Edward. C'était merveilleux. Il est tellement attentif. Il s'est beaucoup amusé lui aussi. Je l'ai vu à sa façon de me regarder. » s'extasia Maria.

« N'importe quels autres mecs t'auraient regardée comme ça, Maria. Tu étais topless. » rétorqua Tanya.

« Topless ! » s'exclamèrent les filles.

« Oui, c'est comme ça dans mon pays. J'ai dû m'acheter un maillot de bain rien que pour l'émission. Pourquoi est-ce que les américains sont aussi pudiques ? »

« On n'est pas dans_ ton pays_, Maria. Tu devrais respecter ça. Tu l'as sans doute mis mal à l'aise. » dit Liz.

Bella laissa échapper un grognement, dévoilant à Liz à quel point elle avait raison.

« Je suppose qu'on n'est pas tous américains. Ça ne dérangeait pas Jessica de se dévoiler. » ajouta Maria.

« Quoi ? Toi aussi Jessica ? » lança Mary. Elle semblait aussi choquée que les autres. Elle regarda autour d'elle. « Quoi ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça sur le service public, Jessica. » dit-elle en secouant la tête.

-M-E-B-

« On va faire du cheval pendant un moment puis on ira pique-niquer. Au retour, on mangera des grillades autour d'un feu de camp. » dit Edward alors qu'ils montaient à cheval. Il regarda Claire. « Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir ? Je resterai à côté de toi. Rien ne t'arrivera. » proposa-t-il.

« Non, non. Je serais mieux ici. J'aiderai ou un truc dans le genre. » répondit-elle en s'éloignant des chevaux.

« D'accord. À plus tard alors. » Il lui fit un petit signe de la main alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

Rose se plaça d'un côté d'Edward et Victoria de l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie quand tu n'es pas ici ? » demanda-t-il à Victoria.

Elle lui donna une réponse très brève. « Je suis auto-entrepreneur. »

Edward reprit la parole. « Je sais que certaines des filles ont des enfants, est-ce que c'est ton cas ? »

« Juste parce que je suis plus âgée, tu supposes que j'ai des enfants ? C'est très présomptueux et cliché de ta part. » lança-t-elle d'un ton cassant.

« J'essaye juste d'apprendre à te connaître. Je suis désolé si je t'ai offensée mais tu ne m'as pas donnée beaucoup d'info à propos de toi. » se défendit-il.

« Eh bien, je suppose que oui. » concéda-t-elle. « J'ai des enfants. »

« Ils ont quel âge ? »

Elle resta évasive. « Hum, ils sont plutôt grands. »

« Tu envisagerais d'avoir d'autres enfants ? »

« C'est plutôt personnel comme question, non ? » rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

« Pas vraiment. C'est une émission de rencontre. J'essaye de trouver la femme qui est faite pour moi. Je n'ai pas d'enfants mais j'aimerais en avoir un jour. La personne avec qui je sors doit aimer les mêmes choses que moi. »

« Je suppose que oui. Mais parfois, on ne sait pas ce qu'on veut. Tu n'es pas d'accord, Edward ? » dit-elle tendrement.

« Peut-être. Mais pour ça, je sais ce que je veux. » Il se tourna pour la regarder dans les yeux. « Est-ce que tu veux d'autres enfants ? »

« J'ai déjà des gr... » Elle se tut et inspira profondément. « Je pourrais l'envisager. » sourit-elle.

« Et toi Rosalie ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'adore les enfants. Bien sûr que j'en veux, un jour, avec la bonne personne. C'est pas ce que veulent toutes les femmes de _mon âge_ ? » dit-elle en souriant à Victoria.

« Je vous rattrape plus tard. » lança Edward en ralentissant pour attendre Mary et Chelsea.

Il admira les deux femmes qui allaient au pas devant lui. C'était deux femmes magnifiques. Rose était une blonde statuesque alors que Victoria était une rousse tout en courbes. Il devait bien admettre qu'elles avaient un corps splendide, même s'il ne devait pas penser à Rose de cette façon. Il l'avait déjà rangée dans la catégorie ''amie'', voir peut-être même ''petite-amie d'un ami''. Néanmoins, Victoria attisait sa curiosité. Son jean moulait ses fesses, dévoilant son string léopard. Il trouvait ça à la fois intrigant et repoussant. Si c'était possible.

« Merci de nous attendre. » dit Chelsea en se plaçant à côté d'Edward.

« Je voulais avoir l'occasion de vous parler. À toutes les deux. » sourit-il. « Parlez moi de vous. »

Chelsea parla la première. « Eh bien, j'ai ma propre société de traiteur. »

« C'est super. Depuis combien de temps tu fais ça ? » la questionna Edward.

« J'ai commencé à travailler dans des restaurants quand j'étais ados. Je suis allée en école de cuisine juste après le lycée tout en prenant des cours de business pour apprendre à gérer une affaire. Ça fait deux ans que je suis ouverte et j'ai prévu de m'agrandir. »

« Tu dois en être fière. C'est vraiment énorme. » dit-il.

« Merci, c'est beaucoup de travail mais ça en vaut la peine. »

« Et toi Mary ? »

« Ma vie n'est pas aussi intéressante. » sourit-elle timidement.

« Ça m'intéresse. » l'encouragea Edward.

« Hum, je suis assistante vétérinaire et je continue les cours pour devenir vétérinaire. Il faut que j'aille jusqu'au bout alors ça prend du temps. J'en suis à la moitié. »

« C'est très intéressant et c'est aussi beaucoup de travail. Tu devrais être fière toi aussi. J'adore les animaux. J'ai deux chiens, quelques chevaux et des animaux de ferme chez moi. » répondit-il.

« Ça doit être grand. Qui s'en occupe pendant que tu es là ? » demanda Chelsea.

« Ma mère. Elle vit aussi sur la propriété. C'est très grand. »

Edward entendit une voiture arriver derrière eux sur le chemin poussiéreux. Ils guidèrent les chevaux sur le côté pour la laisser passer. Le véhicule s'arrêta brusquement et Mike, le producteur de l'émission, en sortit rapidement.

« Edward, est-ce qu'on peut se parler une minute, s'il vous plaît ? Seul à seul. » le pressa-t-il.

Edward descendit de cheval et se dirigea vers Mike.

« Il y a un problème au manoir des filles. Je ne voulais pas interrompre le rendez-vous, mais c'est inévitable. Il faut que vous veniez sur le champ. »

« Et les filles ? » demanda-t-il en les désignant de la tête.

« Je suis venu avec John, du ranch. Il va prendre votre cheval et s'assurer que les filles rentrent en toute sécurité. » Il fit signe à l'homme et ce dernier prit les rênes à Edward.

« Qu'est-ce que je dis aux filles ? Elles n'ont pas eu le même temps que les autres pour leur rendez-vous. »

« Dites leur ce que vous voulez, mais on doit y aller. Maintenant. »

Il se dirigea vers les filles. « Mesdames, hum, il s'est produit quelque chose et je dois retourner au manoir. Je suis désolé que notre rendez-vous soit interrompu ainsi. À cause de ça, je n'éliminerai aucune d'entre vous à la cérémonie de la rose qui aura lieu demain. Une fois de plus, je m'en excuse. » dit-il sincèrement.

« Allons-y. » dit Mike en entraînant Edward vers la voiture qui les attendait.

* * *

Hmm... Un cliffy ? Je me demande bien ce qui a pu se passer_ (Je plaisante, je le sais déjà mais c'est pour faire comme si ^^)_... Peut-être un crêpage de chignon ? Ou pire encore ! En tout cas, ça veut dire que Victoria reste après les prochaines éliminations et ça, c'est pas une bonne nouvelle :p

Comme toujours, si ça vous dit, laissez un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	23. Chapitre 23

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **Lost In Fanfiction**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

La tension est palpable... ^^ alors je ne vous embête pas, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre ;)

Merci pour vos commentaires, vos messages et toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

« Est-ce vous pourriez me dire ce qui se passe, s'il vous plaît ? Est-ce quelqu'un est blessé ? » insista Edward.

« On a reçu un message anonyme d'une des filles qui nous force à faire un rappel des règles. » sourit Mike d'un air moqueur.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez être plus précis ? » continua Edward d'un ton impatient.

« Il y avait des suspicions de drogue. On a rassemblé toutes les filles et un chien a parcouru leurs affaires. » Edward alla pour l'interrompre mais Mike leva la main. « Absolument légal. Elles ont accepté ça en signant leur contrat pour venir ici. Enfin bref, on a trouvé de la drogue. » Il regarda Edward. « Nous ne voulions pas vous mêler à ça mais elle a pété un câble et elle insiste pour vous parler avant d'être emmenée. »

« Qui ? Où est-ce qu'elle va et qui l'emmène ? »

« Tanya. De la cocaïne et pas qu'un peu. Elle va en prison pour un moment. » expliqua Mike avec un sourire satisfait.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi sourire, Mike. C'est horrible... ou attendez une seconde, est-ce que vous faites ça pour booster les audiences de l'émission ? Je suis content qu'elle veuille me parler. Il faut que je m'en occupe. J'aurais dû être prévenu dès que les chiens sont arrivés. » cria Edward.

« Pourquoi ça vous inquiète autant ? C'est la ''bonne'' ? Parce qu'on ne dirait pas comme ça. On dirait même que vous ne vous êtes pas du tout lié à elle. »

« Apparemment, vous n'avez jamais connu de personne accro à la drogue. Si c'était le cas, vous sauriez qu'ils s'éloignent pour cacher leur addiction. Elle ne m'a pas laissé l'approcher mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça m'est égal. Il faut que je lui parle mais d'abord, j'ai besoin de discuter avec toutes les personnes qui ont participé à la ''descente''. Quand je vais lui parler, je veux être au courant de tout. »

-M-E-B-

« Edward. Dieu merci tu es là. Il faut que tu m'aides. Je ne peux pas aller en prison. Ils n'arrêtent pas de dire que je suis accro. Je ne suis pas accro. Je peux arrêter quand je veux. Je continue à en prendre pour garder toute mon énergie. » plaida Tanya.

« Assis-toi, Tanya. Il faut qu'on parle. » Il lui prit la main et la guida jusqu'à une des chaises de la chambre où elle était détenue.

« Parle moi de ta famille, Tanya ? »

« Pourquoi ? » rétorqua-t-elle sur la défensive.

« Je veux connaître ta situation. Quel genre de soutien est-ce que tu as à la maison. »

« Mes parents sont morts tous les deux. J'ai un frère mais il est très occupé par sa famille. J'ai quelques amis. On sort et on fait des trucs ensemble. Tu vois... » Elle haussa les épaules sans honte.

« Tu sais que tu as violé les règles de l'émission, pas vrai ? » Elle hocha la tête.

« Et tu n'as pas respecté la loi. Tu as suffisamment de cocaïne sur toi pour passer jusqu'à un an en prison. »

« Un an ! » pleura-t-elle désespérée. « Je ne peux pas aller en prison pendant un an. Je vais mourir là bas. »

« J'ai négocié un compromis pour toi, mais c'est à toi d'accepter ou de refuser. »

« Quoi ? Je ferais n'importe quoi pour ne pas aller en prison. » supplia-t-elle.

« Écoute moi avec attention. Tu n'as pas à aller en prison mais tu seras en probation pendant un an. Cela veut dire que tu seras tester régulièrement et que ta maison pourra être fouillée. » Elle acquiesça. « Voilà le marché, si tu acceptes d'aller en cure pendant trente jours et que tu suis leur programme pendant un an alors ça sera bon. » Elle haleta.

« Mais je ne suis pas accro. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne veut me croire ? » Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et pleura.

« Tanya, je sais ce que tu ressens. » Edward s'éclaircit la gorge. « J'ai été à ta place, j'ai dû prendre la décision de rentrer en cure ou de foutre ma vie en l'air. »

« Tu as été en cure de désintoxe ? » souffla-t-elle.

« Ouaip', une semaine dans un centre et six mois à suivre leur programme. J'y vais toujours de temps en temps. Je n'ai rien pris depuis. » déclara-t-il fièrement.

« Tu peux le faire, Tanya. Tu es une personne forte qui a beaucoup de potentiel. S'il te plaît, ne gâche pas ton futur. »

« Mais je ne suis pas accro. »

« Vois ça comme une façon de t'améliorer. Et plus important encore, comme une façon de ne pas aller en prison. Mais si tu ne tiens pas trente jours ou que tu ne respectes pas leur programme, tu iras directement en prison. » Il se tut. « Tu as quinze minutes pour prendre ta décision. J'espère que tu choisiras la cure. Tu n'es peut-être pas encore accro mais tu l'es un peu à ta façon. J'ai remarqué les symptômes mais je refusais d'y croire. Tu étais nerveuse, tendue et tu mangeais rarement. J'ai remarqué que tu as perdu du poids depuis qu'on s'est rencontré. » dit-il avec compassion.

« Je vais te laisser y penser. » Il lui prit la main et l'attira dans ses bras pour une étreinte. « Je sais que c'est dur, Tanya. Prends la bonne décision. » Il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de quitter la pièce.

-M-E-B-

Les filles se trouvaient toutes dans le salon du manoir, sous le choc. Personne n'avait parlé depuis ce qui semblait être des heures.

« Je crois qu'on vient de subir une descente. » dit Liz. « Et ils ont trouvé quelque chose, c'était à Tanya. »

« Nom de dieu. » souffla Alice.

Peu de temps après, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un bruit fracassant.

« Où est-ce qu'elle est ? » cria presque Edward.

« Elle est en détention dans cette chambre, monsieur. » répondit un des policiers.

Edward entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Les filles se lancèrent des regards interrogateurs sur ce qu'il faisait.

Rose, Victoria, Chelsea, Claire et Mary étaient revenues en courant de leur rendez-vous écourté avec Edward.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda Rose en fixant Liz, Alice et Bella.

« Hum, apparemment, Tanya nous cachait quelque chose. » plaisanta Liz.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, Liz. » râla Bella. « Ils sont venus avec des chiens renifleurs pour vérifier nos chambres. Ils ont dû trouver quelque chose dans les affaires de Tanya parce que la police l'a amenée dans une autre pièce et ça fait un moment qu'elle y est. Edward vient de la rejoindre. Il lui parle en ce moment. »

« Wow. » dit Rose en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil. « Je savais que quelque chose était bizarre chez elle, mais de la drogue ? »

« Je pensais qu'elle était enceinte, surtout après sa façon d'agir sur le bateau. » déclara Angela.

« Visiblement, elle va devoir partir. Et aucune des filles de notre groupe ne sera éliminée demain. Alors il va se débarrasser de deux de vous. » lança Victoria en lançant un regard arrogant aux neuf filles qui restaient.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par vous ne serez pas éliminées ? » demanda Bella.

« Edward nous a dit qu'il ne nous éliminera pas parce que notre rendez-vous a été écourté. » répondit Rose sans enthousiasme.

« Nom de dieu. » répéta Alice.

-M-E-B-

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là ? » demanda Jasper à Edward lorsque ce dernier se présenta à la piscine du manoir des garçons. Il avait l'air exténué.

« Eh bien, une autre fille est partie. » Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise longue.

« Qui est-ce que tu as renvoyé ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas renvoyée chez elle. En fait, elle ne rentre pas chez elle. Elle va soit en cure, soit en prison. »

« Qui ? » le questionna Emmett.

« Tanya. Ils ont fouillé le manoir avec des chiens et ont trouvé plein de cocaïne. Une des filles les a prévenus. Tu crois que c'est Liz ? » demanda-t-il à Jasper.

« Wow. Je savais qu'il y avait un truc de bizarre chez Tanya mais je ne pensais pas que c'était la drogue. Je suis sûr que c'était Liz, elle ne supporte pas ce genre de trucs et elle ne voudrait pas que tu retraverses ça. Pourquoi tu n'es plus en rendez-vous ? » dit Jasper.

« Tanya a paniqué et elle a demandé à me parler avant qu'ils l'emmènent. J'ai réussi à les convaincre de laisser tomber les charges contre elle si elle va directement en cure et qu'elle suit un programme après. » Il fit une pause et soupira. « J'ai promis aux filles d'aujourd'hui que je ne les éliminerais pas demain. Quel bordel. » Edward était épuisé.

« Alors, sur les neuf filles qui restent, tu vas devoir en éliminer deux ? » clarifia Emmett.

« Je suis content de ne pas avoir encore décidé si je vais passer à douze ou dix filles demain. Ça va être difficile. »

« Parlons en. Parle nous des filles. » proposa Emmett.

« D'accord. Rendez-vous numéro 1, Kate était exigeante, Alice et Liz étaient... Alice et Liz. Leah était cool, Senna timide mais au final, on s'est bien amusé.

Rendez-vous numéro 2, Angela est gentille, Tanya n'est plus là. Maria et Jessica. » Edward secoua la tête. « Est-ce que je vous ai dit qu'elles étaient topless ? Je me suis senti trop mal parce que ce n'est pas le genre de choses que je recherche chez une femme mais je ne me suis pas envoyé en l'air depuis... je ne sais plus quand et maintenant, il y a des seins et des fesses partout. C'est dur de réfléchir. Difficile, je veux dire, difficile de réfléchir. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire. » dit Edward exaspéré.

Emmett et Jaz éclatèrent de rire.

« C'est pas drôle. Vous avez qu'à essayer. C'est pas facile. Il faut donner une chance à toutes les filles, faire en sorte que celles qui ont le plus de caractère ne s'imposent pas trop, arriver à obtenir des infos des filles les plus timides. Un côté de moi se dit que ça serait mieux si elles vidaient toutes leur sac. »

Emmett arqua un sourcil.

« Pas littéralement, bouffon. Tu sais, qu'elles me disent tout rapidement. Un autre côté de moi pense que ce n'est pas naturel, c'est pas comme ça qu'on forme un couple. Si j'ai participé à l'émission la _Bachelorette_, je suis sûr que je serais réservé et que je me dévoilerais lentement. Et si ces filles ne me disent pas ce qu'il faut au bon moment et que je vire celle qui est faite pour moi ? » Il chercha la réponse chez ses amis.

Emmett compta sur ses doigts. « Tu as oublié quelqu'un. »

« Oh et Bella. J'ai suivi ton conseil pour la crème solaire. J'étais hésitant avec Bella mais j'ai voulu me rapprocher d'elle pour apprendre à lui faire confiance et voir s'il y avait une attirance physique entre nous. » Il était presque perdu dans ses pensées.

« Et... » insista Emmett pour qu'Edward continua.

« C'était sympa. »

« Sympa ? Juste sympa ? » le questionna Emmett.

« Non, plus que sympa. J'étais à l'aise. Quand je lui mettais de la crème, j'ai bien vu que je lui faisais de l'effet. Et quand elle m'en a mis, c'était vraiment agréable. »

« Agréable comment mec ? » Emmett joua des sourcils.

« Agréable au point que j'avais envie d'être seul avec elle pour qu'on s'applique de la crème sur tout le corps. » sourit Edward.

« Whoo hoo, Eddie. Je crois que tu as eu ta première connexion amoureuse. » beugla Emmett.

* * *

Ah ! Voilà une dernière phrase qui fait plaisir, non ? ^^ Le chapitre était bien tendu... Personne n'avait pensé à la drogue pour Tanya, mais il me semble bien que certaines avaient eu la même idée qu'Angela :) Le passé d'Edward n'est pas tout rose mais je trouve que ça fait de lui quelqu'un de bien.

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	24. Chapitre 24

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **Lost In Fanfiction**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Il va se passer plein de choses dans ce chapitre alors soyez prête à être surprises ;) !

Merci pour vos commentaires, vos messages et toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

« Je ne peux pas dire que je suis surprise par son choix d'élimination. » marmonna Liz. Les quatre filles étaient enfermées dans la chambre.

« Moi non plus. Ça fait toujours une des jumelles nichons en moins. » dit Alice.

« C'est son _cul_ qui ne va pas me manquer. » plaisanta Rose, les faisant rire.

« Nos prochaines cibles sont Jessica et Victoria. Ughh,Victoria a vraiment de la chance que son rendez-vous ait été annulé parce que je pense qu'Edward se serait débarrassé d'elle. Je suis persuadée qu'elle cache quelque chose et si j'ai la chance de pouvoir le dire à Edward, je le ferai. » Liz se tut un instant. « Vous savez, c'est moi qui les ai renseignés à propos de Tanya. Je ne pouvais pas laisser quelqu'un avec un problème de drogue approcher Edward. C'est bien la dernière chose dont il a besoin. » dit-elle avec colère. Les filles prirent un air interrogateur mais aucune d'elle ne lui demanda pourquoi elle pensait ça.

« Stratégie ? » lança Rose. « Il y aura deux rendez-vous en tête à tête et deux en groupe d'ici deux jours. »

« Il faut qu'on trouve le secret de Victoria et qu'on fasse en sorte que Jessica se dévoile, c'est qu'une garce. » confirma Liz.

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit une garce. Je crois juste qu'elle ne sait pas comment attirer l'attention d'Edward sans utiliser ses atouts. » la défendit Bella.

« Atouts, on parle de son cul là. Elle n'est pas faite pour Edward. Il vaut mieux qu'elle rentre chez elle plus tôt que plus tard. » rétorqua Liz. « Je suppose qu'il faut juste qu'on attende de voir qui aura les rendez-vous en tête à tête avant de faire des plans. »

« J'espère en avoir un. » dit doucement Bella.

« On l'espère aussi, Bella. » répondit Alice en passant son bras autour des épaules de Bella. Liz et Rose hochèrent la tête.

**-M-E-B-**

« Les invitations sont là ! » cria Mary depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Toutes les filles se rendirent dans le salon.

« Laisse moi voir. » dit Victoria en saisissant les enveloppes. Mary les éloigna.

« Hors de question. C'est moi qui les ait trouvées alors c'est moi qui les ouvre. » rétorqua-t-elle.

« On dirait que quelqu'un est sorti de sa coquille. » murmura Alice à Bella.

« Il y a quatre enveloppes. Est-ce que je commence par les rendez-vous en tête à tête ou ceux en groupe ? »

« En tête à tête. » crièrent les filles.

« D'accord, d'accord. Je vous les donne dans l'ordre. » dit Mary. Elle inspira profondément avant d'ouvrir la première enveloppe.

« Le premier rendez-vous est pour Leah. » Cette dernière poussa un petit cri avant de se laisser retomber sur le canapé en souriant. Les filles sourirent, comprenant très bien son excitation.

« Le premier rendez-vous de groupe est pour Angela, Jessica, Rosalie, Claire et Chelsea. » continua Mary en ouvrant la deuxième enveloppe après avoir posé la première. Elle passa ensuite à l'enveloppe numéro trois. « Le troisième rendez-vous est pour Bella. » Bella inspira profondément tout en cherchant ses amies du regard pour trouver du soutien.

Mary ouvrit alors la dernière enveloppe, annonçant les participantes au quatrième rendez-vous. « Et la dernière invitation est pour Mary, Victoria, Elizabeth, Alice et Senna. »

« Fils de pute, enfoi... » Victoria quitta brusquement la pièce.

« Quelqu'un n'est pas content. » lança Liz d'un air sarcastique. Rose lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

« Je crois qu'on est toutes dans ce cas là. Pas toi ? » l'accusa Mary.

« Bien sûr mais c'est Edward qui décide. On ne peut pas faire grand chose, à part profiter de la situation. S'énerver ne va pas aider. » expliqua Liz en prenant un air désolé.

« Tu as raison, bien sûr, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être déçue. » soupira Angela.

Bella fit un sourire désolé à sa colocataire. Angela lui rendit son sourire avant de détourner rapidement le regard, faisant froncer les sourcils à Bella.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, Bella. Toute fille qui attirera l'attention d'Edward sera traitée différemment. C'est le prix à payer. » dit Alice en haussant les épaules.

Bella hocha la tête mais elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à aimer attirer l'attention, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise.

« J'espère qu'il va m'emmener dans un endroit romantique. » s'exclama Leah. La moitié des filles se levèrent pour quitter le salon.

« Quelle jolie façon de vider une pièce. » dit Liz.

« Quoi ? » lança Leah d'un air bien trop innocent.

**-M-E-B-**

**Rendez-vous #1, Leah, vous vous joindrez à Edward pour une journée d'aventures. **

« J'espère que tu n'as pas le vertige, Leah ? » demanda Edward.

« Non, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui ? »

« On va faire du saut à l'élastique. » répondit-il d'un ton presque interrogateur.

« Oh cool, j'ai toujours voulu en faire ! » s'exclama Leah avec excitation.

« Super, je suis content que ça te plaise. Je n'en ai jamais fait moi non plus. Ça sera une première pour nous deux. » confirma Edward.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence dans la limousine.

« Tu peux sauter en premier si tu veux. » dit Edward en essayant d'avoir l'air calme.

« Euh, je vais te regarder faire d'abord. » répondit Leah.

« Ne te sens pas obligée de le faire. » souffla Edward.

« Non, je suis juste nerveuse. »

Edward se fit attaché. Leah l'embrassa sur la joue et lui fit un sourire avant qu'il y aille. Edward était bien trop nerveux pour arriver à déterminer s'il avait apprécié ce baiser ou pas.

Leah sauta après Edward mais ils refusèrent tous deux de sauter en même temps.

Le reste de leur rendez-vous se passa tranquillement, ils échangèrent quelques contacts innocents tout en discutant. Il y eut aussi quelques silences gênants.

Pendant le trajet du retour, Edward observa Leah, il l'observa avec attention. Elle était attirante, sympa, aventureuse, mais s'ils étaient sortis ensemble dans le monde réel, est-ce qu'il l'aurait embrassée à la fin ? Est-ce qu'il aurait voulu ressortir avec elle ?

La limousine se gara devant le manoir des filles. La gêne entre eux devint palpable alors qu'il la raccompagnait jusqu'à la porte. « Merci, Edward, j'ai passé un super moment. » Elle se pencha vers lui, en avançant les lèvres, les yeux fermés.

Edward paniqua et tourna la tête vers la gauche pour feinter ses lèvres. Il la serra dans ses bras, la tenant fermement par les épaules pour l'empêcher d'essayer de l'embrasser une deuxième fois.

« Moi aussi, Leah. Merci d'avoir fait du saut à l'élastique avec moi. Je dois y aller. J'ai un rendez-vous de groupe dans une heure. » Il fila rapidement vers la limousine qui l'attendait.

**Rendez-vous #2, Angela, Jessica, Rosalie, Claire et Chelsea, vous rejoindrez Edward pour une soirée sous les étoiles.**

« Je ne savais pas que le zoo était ouvert la nuit. » dit Angela avec excitation.

« L'été, ils organisent une soirée ''Animaux sous les étoiles. » répondit Edward.

« C'est super cool. » lança Claire.

Alors qu'ils se promenaient dans le zoo, Edward remarqua que Rosalie observait les autres filles. Il aurait voulu pouvoir savoir ce qu'elle pensait mais ils n'allaient pas avoir l'occasion de parler seuls ce soir.

« Est-ce qu'on peut s'arrêter une minute, j'ai mal aux pieds. » pleurnicha Jessica. Cette dernière avait revêtu une mini jupe, un petit haut et des sandales à talons hauts. Même Edward savait que ça ne serait pas très pratique pour une sortie au zoo.

Edward entendit Rose râler dans sa barbe. « Bon sang. » Il retint son sourire. Jessica était vraiment ridicule habillée comme ça mais il essaya de se souvenir qu'elle ne savait pas où ils se rendaient quand elle avait choisi sa tenue.

Alors qu'ils marchaient, Claire et Chelsea s'agrippèrent à Edward. Elles lui posaient des questions chacune leur tour. Ça lui donnait l'impression d'assister à un match de tennis. Il tournait la tête vers chaque fille, répondant à leurs questions. Il se serait senti flatté s'il avait su quoi faire de tout ça. Le volume de leur voix augmentait un peu plus et tous les passants les observaient.

« Les filles, je pense que ça suffit les questions pour l'instant. Allons passer du temps avec les autres filles. » dit-il. Elles se mirent à bouder d'une façon pathétique.

Edward se détendit en rejoignant Angela et Rose. Cette dernière rigolait tout doucement. Edward secoua la tête, sachant très bien qu'elle se moquait de la situation ridicule où les avait conduit ce rendez-vous de groupe.

« On peut pas aller moins vite ? » pleurnicha Jessica en courant derrière le groupe. « On pourrait pas prendre une voiture de golf ou un truc dans le genre ? »

Ils marchèrent et discutèrent pendant un moment alors que Jessica courait derrière eux, tenant ses chaussures à la main. Elle sauta sur le dos d'Edward. « Tu me portes, Eddie ? »

La tête qu'il fit fut impayable.

« Il va avoir mal au dos demain. » souffla Angela, faisant éclater Rose de rire.

Sans rien dire, Edward lança un regard suppliant à Rose. Il avait besoin d'aide. Elle passa le reste de la soirée à empêcher les divers avances de Jessica.

À la fin du rendez-vous, Edward enlaça Rose en murmurant ''merci''. Il remonta rapidement dans la limousine avant que Jessica puisse le rattraper.

* * *

Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ? Plein de choses ! ^^ Ces deux premiers rendez-vous étaient sympas, non ? J'adore le vent que c'est pris Leah _*je suis cruelle*_ XD

Le prochain chapitre ? Si je vous dis Bella... Edward... tête à tête... ça devrait être cool ;)

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	25. Chapitre 25

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **Lost In Fanfiction**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Le fameux rendez-vous en tête à tête tant attendu est arrivé ! Espérons que tout se passera bien ^^

Merci pour vos commentaires, vos messages et toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

« Est-ce que tu as ton mot à dire pour les rendez-vous ? » demanda Bella alors qu'ils étaient assis dans la limousine qui les amenait sur leur lieu de rendez-vous.

« De temps en temps. J'ai eu le droit de choisir avec qui je voulais sortir en tête à tête. » sourit Edward en pressant son genou.

Elle lui rendit son sourire. « Je l'espérais. »

« J'ai aussi demandé à ce que les rendez-vous de groupe soient composés des mêmes personnes parce que je voulais voir les filles dans des situations similaires. J'ai aussi demandé à ce que vous ne sachiez pas ce que j'ai prévu pour vous habiller. Par exemple, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit pour notre rendez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

« De mettre des vêtements confortables. Ils ont aussi précisé qu'il y aurait beaucoup de marche mais qu'il fallait aussi que je prenne de quoi me changer et une petite veste. » répondit-elle. « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui ? »

« On va faire de la randonnée jusqu'à une tyrolienne. » Il fit une pause. « Ça te va ? »

Bella rit. « J'aurais peut-être eu du mal à faire du saut à l'élastique comme tu en as fait avec Leah mais de la tyrolienne, je peux. Tu en as déjà fait ? »

Edward secoua la tête. « Nop', mais ça fait longtemps que j'en ai envie. Alors, vous parlez des rendez-vous entre vous ? » demanda-t-il nerveusement.

« La plupart en parle. Mais c'est difficile de savoir si elles disent la vérité. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Eh bien, si je devais croire _tout_ ce qu'elles ont dit, alors, il me semble que tu as tripoté quelques seins, plongé ton visage dans un décolleté et embrassé quasiment tout le monde. Est-ce que tu veux que je le crois ? » sourit-elle.

« Oh. Sérieusement ? Ces garc... filles savent raconter des histoires. » Il était visiblement choqué.

« Alors, il y autre chose à raconter ? » le questionna Bella.

« Non. » Il secoua la tête. « Tu as vu tous les baisers qui ont eu lieu à part la fois où Alice m'a embrassé sur la joue pour me remercier de l'avoir aidée à surfer. » Il était visiblement en colère.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Edward. On ne croit pas la plupart des choses qu'elles disent. Celles qui parlaient sont soit parties, soit... _différentes_. » Elle essayait d'être diplomate.

Edward éclata de rire. « C'est très politiquement correcte de ta part. Il y a en effet des filles _différentes_ parmi vous. »

« Je suis sûre que tu n'en sais même pas la moitié. » souffla Bella. Edward l'entendit mais ne lui demanda pas de développer sa pensée. Cette conversation devrait avoir lieu un autre jour. Aujourd'hui, il avait envie qu'il ne soit question que de Bella et lui.

« On est vraiment haut. » lança Bella alors qu'ils se trouvaient sur la plate-forme de la tyrolienne.

« Tu hésites ? » demanda Edward inquiet.

« Non, mais c'est vraiment haut. » Elle n'arrivait même pas à voir le bout de la ligne. « Est-ce qu'on pourrait le faire ensemble, tu sais en tandem ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

Il se souvint de ce qu'il avait ressenti à l'idée de sauter avec Leah et bizarrement, cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Il était presque excité à l'idée de sentir Bella contre lui, leur corps se touchant. Il revint à l'instant présent.

« Bien sûr, ça serait super. » dit-il. Il essaya de ne pas avoir l'air trop pressé. Son corps était encore plus enthousiasme que son cerveau.

Une fois qu'ils furent attachés, il lui parla à l'oreille. « Tu as peur ? »

Elle frissonna en réponse à sa présence. « Un peu, pas toi ? »

« Nop' et je te tiens. » Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle alors qu'ils approchaient de la tyrolienne.

Pendant la descente, elle couina mais pas comme un porc, c'était un petit cri mignon et excitant. Cela fit sourire Edward. Il sentait qu'il avait fait le bon choix en l'invitant ici pour un rendez-vous en tête à tête.

Une fois qu'ils furent en bas, ils se détachèrent et Bella se jeta soudainement dans les bras d'Edward pour l'enlacer. Il la tint contre lui et lui rendit son étreinte.

« C'était génial ! On peut le refaire ? » demanda-t-elle comme une enfant dans un parc d'attraction.

Edward se mit à rire. « Si tu veux mais le chemin est long pour remonter. » Bella fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je meurs de faim. Allons déjeuner et on verra par la suite si on a envie de remonter tout en haut. » proposa Edward.

Bella hocha la tête, faisant de son mieux pour cacher sa déception, pas de ne pas refaire de la tyrolienne mais de ne plus être attachée à Edward.

Ils profitèrent d'un pique-nique ensemble sous les arbres de la forêt dense. Edward parla de sa musique et de ce sur quoi il travaillait. Bella raconta à Edward sa vie de prof à Seattle. Leur conversation était détendue et facile. Ils étaient à l'aise ensemble. Ils flirtaient innocent, espérant que les choses ne resteraient pas toujours aussi innocentes, sans pour autant oser faire le premier pas.

« Tu es prête à le faire ? » demanda Edward. Bella s'étouffa en buvant. « Je veux dire, tu es prête à remonter tout en haut ? » Il rougit tout en souriant. Il pensa à quel point il avait aimé marcher derrière elle la première fois, observant le mouvement de ses hanches et ses jambes fines dénudées par son short.

« C'était génial, surtout de descendre ensemble mais je m'amuse bien à discuter ici avec toi. Je n'ai pas besoin de cordes et d'entraves pour passer un bon moment. » Elle se tut et vira au rouge. « Je veux dire la tyrolienne. » bégaya-t-elle.

Edward se tint les côtes alors qu'il riait comme un fou. « C'est un grand classique. Attends un peu que je raconte ça à Emmett. Si tu le rencontres un jour, il ne va pas te lâcher. » Il continua à rire. Bella ne put que se joindre à lui.

Elle se reprit. « Une de mes amies trouveraient ça hilarant. » dit-elle en regard Edward. Il avait la sensation qu'elle parlait de Rose. Si c'était le cas, Rose et Emmett étaient faits pour être ensembles.

Ils se turent et ramenèrent leur attention l'un sur l'autre. Ils sentaient une sorte d'attirance. Aucun des deux ne voulaient se lancer sans savoir ce que l'autre pensait ou ressentait.

Edward saisit sa chance et se rapprocha de Bella. « Je te trouve très attirante, Bella. J'aimerais apprendre à mieux te connaître. » Il passa la main dans le panier de pique-nique et en sortit une rose. « Je peux te donner une de ces petites choses si j'en ai envie et j'en ai envie. Est-ce que tu veux bien accepter ma rose, Bella ? »

Elle hésita une seconde, surprise par son geste. « Bien sûr. J'aimerais beaucoup accepter ta rose, Edward. J'aimerais apprendre à mieux te connaître. » dit-elle timidement. Elle se mit à quatre pattes et l'approcha pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

La façon dont son corps se mouvait mêlé à sa vulnérabilité et son parfum étaient un mélange enivrant. « Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? » La question lui échappa avant qu'il ait l'occasion de se censurer.

Bella hocha la tête sans s'éloigner de lui.

Il la tint par les épaules et la rapprocha de lui. Elle posa ses mains sur sa nuque et se glissa à côté de lui – non pas sur ses genoux comme elle en avait envie. Ils se retrouvèrent à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs lèvres se touchaient presque. Leur souffle se mêlait et la tension était palpable.

Une fois qu'elle fut plus près de lui, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la ramena contre lui, plaquant le haut de son corps contre le sien. Sa bouche rencontra la sienne, délicatement au début. Il déposa des petits baisers sur ses lèvres pleines et roses. Elle était douce et avait goût d'été et des fraises qu'ils avaient mangé.

Elle poussa un soupir. Les sensations étaient familières et justes. Prise d'audace, elle traça sa lèvre avec sa langue. Il avait un goût masculin et fruité. Elle en voulait plus. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux en bataille pour garder son visage tout près du sien.

Il fit courir ses mains dans son dos et prit son visage en coupe. Il recula un peu pour regarder ses yeux. Ils étaient intenses et brillaient d'intérêt. Il pencha la tête de côté et se lança dans un baiser plus passionné. Sa langue explora ses lèvres avec vénération. Sa langue rencontra la sienne et ils soupirèrent. Le baiser était fougueux mais tout de même tendre. Ils ressentaient le besoin d'apprendre de l'autre mais sans se presser.

Il mit fin à leur baiser en embrassant délicatement ses lèvres et son cou. Il fit courir son nez jusqu'à son oreille. « C'était... merci. » souffla-t-il. « C'est le meilleur premier baiser de tous les temps. »

Bella rigola doucement. « Ouais, c'est vrai. On pourra recommencer ? »

Il rit contre ses cheveux. « Je crois bien que oui. En fait, j'espère qu'on le fera beaucoup. »

* * *

Voilà une fin de chapitre comme je les aime ^^ Edward a bien craqué pour notre Bella finalement :) espérons que ça dure et que personne ne s'en mêle -_ on peut toujours rêver XD_

Prochain chapitre ? Si je vous dis Victoria, Liz et Alice ? Oui, ça va être sympa ^^

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	26. Chapitre 26

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **Lost In Fanfiction**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Il est possible que ce chapitre réponde à toutes vos attentes... voir plus encore !

Merci pour vos commentaires, vos messages et toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Chapitre 26**

**Le rendez-vous #4 sera pour Mary, Victoria, Elizabeth, Alice et Senna.**

« Ça aurait été génial qu'on ait un rendez-vous en tête à tête, Edward. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas choisie ? » ronronna Victoria tout en se frottant contre lui.

Il détourna le regard, observant les autres filles qui se trouvaient dans la limousine. Liz avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, comme si elle complotait quelque chose. Alice tuait Victoria des yeux. Mary fixait Victoria la bouche ouverte alors que Senna observait ses ongles, complètement désintéressée._ Tu parles d'un groupe_, pensa Edward d'un air sarcastique.

« Peut-être la prochaine fois, Victoria. » répondit-il pour l'apaiser.

« Je veux qu'on passe du temps seul à seul ce soir. » continua-t-elle.

« Ça ne sera sans doute pas possible. » la découragea Edward.

« Si c'est ce que tu crois, alors tu ne me connais pas bien. » le taquina-t-elle.

_Tu as raison, je ne te connais pas Victoria_, pensa Edward mais il ne le dit pas à voix haute .

Il se redressa et se tortilla sur son siège, mettant volontairement de la distance entre Victoria et lui. Il détourna son corps d'elle et engagea la conversation avec Alice. Cette dernière était vraiment ravie de le débarrasser de Victoria.

**-M-E-B-**

« Je ne suis jamais venue sur une jetée auparavant. » déclara Senna.

« Une jetée, n'importe quelle jetée ? » la questionna Liz.

« Je suis déjà allée sur un quai. Est-ce que ça compte ? » répondit Senna, faisant rire Alice.

« Quoi ? C'est pas la même chose ? » demanda sincèrement Senna. Alice se mit à rire encore plus fort et certaines des filles sourirent d'un air moqueur. Edward tourna la tête pour que personne ne puisse voir que lui aussi souriait. Il était amusé par la conversation.

Il se reprit. « La jetée de Santa Monica est bien plus grande qu'un quai et elle donne sur l'océan. Un quai se trouve en général sur un lac ou une rivière mais je suppose qu'ils ont des points communs. »

« Est-ce que c'est dangereux ? » demanda Senna les yeux écarquillés. Cette fois-ci, tout le monde éclata de rire. Elle souffla, vexée et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Vous êtes prêtes pour les montagnes russes ? » lança Edward. Toutes les filles hochèrent la tête. « Mary, pourquoi tu ne t'assiérais pas à côté de moi ? » Tout pour éviter d'être proche de Victoria.

Le rendez-vous de groupe fut intéressant. Liz et Alice étaient hilarantes, faisant semblant de se battre pour s'asseoir à côté d'Edward. Senna n'avait pas idées de ce qu'elle disait. Victoria était vraiment agressive. Mary semblait être la plus ''normale'' du groupe.

« Je veux monter dans la grande roue avec toi, Edward. Rien que toi et moi. Après tout, tu n'étais pas assis à côté de moi tout à l'heure. Si je ne te connaissais pas, j'aurais pu croire que tu essayes de m'éviter. » dit Victoria en caressant le torse d'Edward.

« On en a fini avec ça les filles ? » Edward cherchait un moyen de s'échapper.

« On n'a pas encore pris la grande roue. On a qu'à faire ça. » s'exclama Senna avec excitation en désignant l'attraction.

« D'accord. » grogna Edward.

« J'espère que ça prendra un moment. » souffla Victoria à l'oreille d'Edward alors qu'ils s'installaient.

Il lui fit un sourire forcé.

« Edward, je sais que je ne suis pas aussi jeune que les autres filles mais je sais ce que je veux et je sais comment l'obtenir. Je connais le corps des hommes et je connais mon corps. Je n'ai pas peur de m'en servir n'importe où, à n'importe quel moment. » dit-elle en lui caressant la cuisse.

Il posa sa main sur la sienne pour l'arrêter. « Je respecte ton assurance, Victoria. Mais ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment. » répondit-il avec fermeté.

« Allez, laisse moi te faire te sentir bien. » insista-t-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou. Elle se mit à caresser le sexe endormi d'Edward.

« Hum, non, Victoria. » Il saisit sa main et la repoussa. « Je ne suis pas ici pour le sexe. Je suis ici pour trouver une relation amoureuse. »

« Wow, je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre coincé. On pourrait s'amuser ensemble. Je peux te le garantir. » dit Victoria en secouant la tête.

Il tardait à Edward que le tour de manège se termine et que ce rendez-vous se termine aussi.

**-M-E-B-**

« Raconte nous tout. Est-ce que tu as renvoyé quelqu'un ? T'as donné une rose ? Tu as embrassé une fille ? Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a fait du rentre dedans ? Tu t'es amusé ? » s'exclama Emmett bien trop fort pour l'heure matinale.

« Non. Oui. Oui. Oui. Plus ou moins. » répondit Edward avec un petit sourire arrogant.

« Quoi ? C'est pas une réponse. Arrête de tourner autour du pot. Crache le morceau, Eddie. »

Edward sirota lentement son café. Il le reposa et s'essuya la bouche avec une serviette. Emmett semblait sur le point d'exploser. Jasper les observait en riant en silence.

« Je n'ai renvoyé personne même si j'y ai pensé. Oui, j'ai donné une rose. À la même personne que j'ai embrassé. Plusieurs filles m'ont dragué. C'était vraiment gênant. On s'est un peu amusé mais pas tout le temps. »

« Alors, à qui est-ce que tu as donné une rose ? » demanda Jasper.

« Attends, laisse moi deviner... Bella ? J'ai raison. » Emmett recracha son petit-déjeuner en parlant.

« Beurk, Em. Ne parle pas la bouche pleine. » lança Edward. « J'ai donné la rose à... Je, Ma, Ro, Vi, Bella. »

Emmett se leva d'un bond. « Je le savais. Je te l'avais pas dit, Jasper ? » Ce dernier hocha la tête.

« Oh, alors, tu l'as embrassée. Juste un petit bisous ou un vrai baiser, avec la langue ? » La curiosité d'Emmett était insatiable.

« C'était... parfait pour un premier baiser. C'est tout ce que je vais vous dire à ce sujet. C'est trop bizarre de parler de ce genre de choses avec vous les mecs. » répondit Edward mal à l'aise.

« Dit le gars qui s'est fait filmé par au moins deux caméras pendant le baiser. » se moqua Jasper.

« J'essaye de ne pas penser aux caméras. J'ai réussi à les oublier un moment mais ce n'est pas une bonne chose parce que j'ai aussi oublié de me censurer. »

« Ça te fait quoi d'être filmé avec toutes les filles, quand vous faites ça ? » lança Emmett en jouant des sourcils.

« Heureusement, je n'ai embrassé qu'une fille et si tout se passe comme je l'espère, elle sera la seule que j'embrasserai. »

« Quoi ? Sérieusement ? Tu craques à ce point là ? » lui demanda Emmett.

Edward hocha la tête. « C'est la bonne. Je ne sais pas comment je le sais. Je le sais, c'est tout. » Il fit une pause. « Malheureusement, j'ai un contrat à suivre alors ça veut dire que je vais devoir sortir avec ces femmes pendant encore quelques semaines avant de pouvoir dire à qui que ce soit, y compris Bella, ce que je ressens pour elle. C'est juste très compliqué. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » le questionna Jasper.

« Je vais d'abord me débarrasser des filles qui ne sont vraiment pas mon genre. Ensuite, je vais me séparer des filles qui semblent le plus intéressée par moi, parce que je ne veux pas les faire marcher. Pour le final, je veux que ça soit Bella, Rosalie, Alice et Liz. Tout le monde sera content et personne ne sera blessé. Il faut juste que je fasse comme si j'étais intéressé par toutes et qu'elles jouent le jeu. »

« Tu devras peut-être les embrasser. » dit Emmett sans enthousiasme. « Je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit embrasse Rose. Est-ce que tu pourrais la renvoyer chez elle avant de devoir l'embrasser ? »

Edward éclata de rire. « On dirait bien que je ne suis pas le seul à craquer pour quelqu'un. Je verrai ce que je peux faire pour ne pas embrasser Rose. Espèce de bébé. »

Emmett fit la moue. « Merci. »

« La prochaine cérémonie de la rose aura lieu ce soir. Tu es prêt ? » demanda Jasper.

« Ouaip'. Tout est paré. Je suis prêt à ce que _tout_ se termine. » répondit Edward.

**-M-E-B-**

« Avant de commencer, j'aimerais que vous sachiez que Tanya est actuellement en cure de désintoxication et que tout se passe très bien. » dit Edward. « Mesdames, merci d'être ici. Malheureusement, je vais devoir éliminer deux d'entre vous ce soir. Bella, tu as déjà une rose alors tu ne risques rien. » Edward lui fit un sourire entendu. Il ne fut pas ravi de voir les regards mauvais que les autres filles lancèrent à Bella. « Si j'appelle votre nom, s'il vous plaît, venez ici pour accepter votre rose. Si je ne vous appelle pas, venez me dire au revoir et je vous raccompagnerai.

Elizabeth

Mary

Alice

Senna

Rose

Chelsea

Claire

Angela

Leah. »

Jessica se mit à pleurer tout en s'avançant vers Edward. « Je suis désolé, Jessica. »

Elle hocha la tête et s'essuya les yeux. « Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose ? »

Edward fit une pause, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de lui dire ça sans la blesser encore plus. « Je pense qu'on est trop différent. »

« Eh bien, Edward. T'as tout gâché. Tu aurais pu avoir tout ça. » s'exclama Victoria en désignant son corps.

« Tu es très attirante, Victoria. Mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit auparavant, je ne suis pas ici pour trouver un corps mais une personne. » répondit-il.

« Est-ce que tu serais surpris si je te disais que je suis plus âgé que j'en ai l'air ? » se vanta-t-elle.

« Je te trouve magnifique pour tes quarante ans, Victoria. »

« Je suis magnifique pour mes quarante ans mais je le suis encore pour mes quarante-sept ans. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? » Elle bomba fièrement le torse.

Edward secoua la tête. « Tu viens de me prouver que j'ai pris la bonne décision, pas que tu ne sois pas belle mais parce que tu as menti pour venir ici et que tu as continué à me mentir par la suite. »

« Tant pis pour toi, Edward. » lança Victoria en grimpant dans la limousine. Edward n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux de la voir partir.

Edward retourna à l'intérieur du manoir pour parler aux dix filles restantes. « Demain matin, vous recevrez les invitations pour les prochains rendez-vous. Ils seront par petits groupes cette semaine, pas de rendez-vous en tête à tête. Vous serez deux ou trois avec moi. Il me tarde de vous revoir. » Il leur fit un petit signe de la main avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

Eh oui ! _*petite danse de la victoire*_ C'est bien Jessica et Victoria qui ont quitté le jeu :) Et en plus, Edward a reconnu qu'il craque à mort sur Bella_ *soupir*_ Pas sûr que ça plaise à tout le monde... mais bon ^^

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ;) ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	27. Chapitre 27

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **Lost In Fanfiction**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Les rendez-vous continuent pour Edward, que ça lui plaise... ou non ^^ Espérons qu'il ne changera pas d'avis à propos de Bella...

Merci pour vos commentaires, vos messages et toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**C****hapitre 27**

« Il y a quatre invitations. La première est pour Elizabeth, Leah et Senna. La deuxième est pour Angela et Claire. Rosalie, Mary et Chelsea, la troisième est pour vous et la dernière est pour Bella et Alice. » annonça Liz.

« Pourquoi est-ce que Bella a une invitation pour un rendez-vous à deux personnes ? Elle était toute seule la dernière fois. C'est pas juste. » pleurnicha Leah.

« C'est peut-être ce qu'Edward veut. Peut-être que c'est lui qui a choisi les groupes. » la défendit Rose. « De toutes façons, c'est pas Bella qui a pris la décision alors laisse la tranquille. Certaines d'entre vous ont été horribles avec elle depuis qu'elle a reçu une rose pendant son rendez-vous. Souvenez vous, c'est Edward qui décide. »

« Tu n'as pas eu de rendez-vous à deux ou à trois, Rosalie. Je dirais que tu es foutue dans le département Edward. Je suppose qu'il n'a pas ''choisi'' de passer du temps avec toi. » lança Mary d'un ton grossier.

« J'aurais voulu qu'il me choisisse. J'ai entendu dire que tu as reçu un bon gros baiser, Bella. Donne nous des détails. » insista Claire.

« Comment tu peux savoir si j'ai reçu un baiser ou pas ? » demanda Bella.

Elle haussa les épaules. « J'ai entendu des choses. Enfin bref, il ne t'aurait pas donnée de rose si tu ne l'avais pas au moins embrassé. »

« Si je l'avais embrassé, je ne vous en parlerai certainement pas. » déclara fermement Bella.

« Ça va passer à la télé, Bella. C'est pas un grand secret. Il s'est bien amusé avec toi la semaine dernière et maintenant, il va passer à autre chose. » cracha Mary.

« Peu importe ce qui s'est passé entre Edward et elle, ça ne te regarde pas. » lança Alice, venant à la défense de Bella.

Mary plissa les yeux alors que la situation devenait de plus en plus chaude. Rosalie, Alice et Elizabeth semblaient être les seules à tolérer Bella et son côté ''Je suis tellement adorable et gentille''. À plusieurs reprises, Mary les avait surprises alors qu'elles étaient enfermées dans une chambre, discutant de dieu seul sait quoi. Mais cette Elizabeth, Mary ne savait pas quoi penser d'elle. Elle était bizarre.

Mary ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Rosalie et Alice étaient une fois de plus venues à la rescousse de Bella. Aucune des deux n'avaient l'air emballé à l'idée de passer du temps seul à seul avec Edward et elles n'étaient pas non plus contrariées quand ça n'arrivait pas. Mary se fit la promesse de découvrir pourquoi ces filles semblaient si proches alors qu'elles étaient censées se connaître à peine.

**Rendez-vous # 1, Elizabeth, Leah et Senna vont prendre de l'altitude avec Edward aujourd'hui. **

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ''prendre de l'altitude'' ? » demanda Leah en se rapprochant d'Edward dans la limousine.

« Nous allons faire un tour en montgolfière et goûter des vins à Temecula. » révéla Edward en souriant aux trois filles.

« Oh, super. J'adore le vin. » s'exclama Senna en s'agitant sur son siège.

Edward rit de la voir aussi exubérante. Elle était vraiment distrayante. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Liz car il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ne disait rien et n'embêtait pas Senna. Il était évident au vu de son expression qu'elle se retenait. Edward lui fit un sourire entendu.

« Il va peut-être me falloir du vin si je veux arriver à profiter du tour en montgolfière. » lança Liz.

« Ça peut s'arranger. » répondit Edward en lui faisant un clin d'œil alors que la limousine se garait devant le vignoble.

« Je sais que tout le monde aime le vin rouge et que c'est censé être bon pour la santé mais je crois que je préfère le vin blanc. » commenta Senna tout en vidant son troisième verre de Chardonnay.

Liz qui en était aussi à son troisième verre de vin s'adressa à elle. « Bouchon en liège ou bouchon à vis ? »

« Bouchon à vis, évidemment, les bouchons en liège sont trop compliqués à ouvrir. Ce que je préfère, c'est les boîtes parce qu'on a juste à ouvrir le dessus. » sourit Senna.

« Eh bien alors. » marmonna Liz en levant son quatrième verre. Edward secoua la tête devant leur badinage.

Il sirotait tranquillement son vin. Il avait besoin d'avoir toute sa tête parce qu'il avait pour mission de trouver les filles qui étaient le plus attachées à lui. Il allait les faire partir à la prochaine élimination. L'omniprésence et le flirt incessant de Leah la plaçait tout en haut de sa liste.

Edward passa le reste du rendez-vous de la façon suivante : il repoussa les avances de Leah avec l'aide d'une Liz bien saoule. Il dut porter Senna jusqu'au manoir parce qu'elle s'était endormie pendant le trajet du retour et il dut présenter ses excuses au chauffeur de la limousine pour le vomi rouge qui avait taché la banquette arrière, grâce à Liz et son indulgence au vin rouge. Dieu merci personne n'avait vomi pendant la promenade en montgolfière.

_Un de passé, encore deux avant de voir Bella_, pensa-t-il en s'installant à l'arrière de la limousine qui empestait. Elle le conduisit rapidement au manoir des garçons.

**Rendez-vous #2, Angela et Claire, vous allez réveiller l'enfant qui sommeil en vous avec Edward.**

« Mini golf, karting et jeux vidéos ? Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas fait ça ! » dit Claire avec excitation.

« Ouaip', moi non plus mais ça devrait être marrant. » sourit grandement Edward.

« Je ne suis douée pour aucune de ces choses mais ça va être sympa d'essayer. » ajouta Angela.

Edward avait fait exprès de ne pas choisir un lieu romantique pour son rendez-vous avec les deux jeunes femmes. Aucun moment dans la pénombre, aucune occasion de lui voler quelques minutes. Juste assez de temps pour définir qui devait partir et qui devait rester. Le seul rendez-vous qu'il était impatient de vivre était le dernier, celui avec Bella et Alice. Il avait gardé le meilleur pour la fin.

À par pour son moment de compétition au zoo, Claire avait été très calme et facile à supporter. Angela était aussi très facile à vivre et elle n'exigeait rien d'Edward. Il se sentait mal à l'idée de les mener en bateau.

Il fit de son mieux pour que les choses se passent de la façon la plus neutre possible pendant le rendez-vous. Il leur posa des questions à propos de leur vie mais leur donna peu d'informations sur lui. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de les laisser l'approcher de trop près.

De ce qu'il avait pu en voir, c'était deux filles gentilles et tout à fait normal. Il se demanda si l'une des deux irait bien avec Jasper.

La soirée se termina rapidement par une étreinte gênée devant la porte.

_Deux de passés, encore un avant de voir Bella_, pensa Edward alors qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil.

**Rendez-vous #3, Rosalie, Mary et Chelsea, vous allez passer votre journée en roulant aux côtés d'Edward.**

« Laisse moi deviner, rouler. Je pense qu'on va faire du vélo ou peut-être du roller ? » dit Rose.

« Très bien, Rose... alie. Nous allons faire du roller avant d'aller déjeuner à Venice Beach. » Edward espérait que personne n'avait remarqué qu'il avait utilisé son surnom parce que tout le monde dans l'émission l'appelait Rosalie. C'était Emmett qui l'appelait Rose. Mary lui lança un regard étrange mais il disparut bien rapidement lorsqu'Edward les entraîna sur un autre sujet comme si de rien n'était.

« Vous êtes bien plus douées que moi les filles. » lança Edward en se laissant tomber sur le banc au bord du chemin.

Un mec vêtu d'une tenue en lycra rose et vert fluo les dépassa avant de se retourner pour leur faire un petit signe. Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

« On a vu tout ce qu'i voir ici, je pense. » marmonna Mary. « J'ai même vu plus chez certains que je ne l'aurais voulu. »

« Presque, à part que je m'attends à voir Fletch passer d'une seconde à l'autre. » ajouta Edward. Rose se mit à rire.

« Fletch ? » demanda Chelsea.

« Tu sais, Chevy Chase ? » dit Rosalie. Chelsea secoua la tête.

« Vous êtes prête à aller manger ? Parce que je n'ai pas envie de trop pousser ma chance. Je ne me suis encore rien cassé. » Edward se mit à défaire ses lacets avant même que quelqu'un ne lui réponse.

« Le restaurant Venice Beach, quel nom original. » s'exclama Mary d'un air sarcastique.

« C'est pas unique mais célèbre. » dit Edward en regardant autour de lui.

Ils s'installèrent à une table avec vu sur le front de mer. Pendant qu'ils attendaient leur commande, ils observèrent le paysage tout en discutant. Edward remarqua à quel point Mary était intolérante avec les gens qu'elle voyait. Il avait d'abord cru qu'elle était calme, timide et gentille mais il avait rapidement appris qu'elle avait une forte personnalité. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre à s'engager alors il allait peut-être la garder à la prochaine cérémonie de la rose. Chelsea était sympa mais elle était pendue ses lèvres. Elle était déjà sur la liste des prochaines éliminées.

Rose remercia Edward et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. « Continue à jouer le jeu, Eddie. » Malheureusement les autres filles l'imitèrent et il reçut un baiser des trois autres.

_Trois de passés, Bella demain !_ pensa-t-il en levant le poing dans la limousine. Il était content que ces rendez-vous là soient passés. La liste des prochaines filles à éliminer se composait de Leah, Angela, Claire et Chelsea. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait en éliminer que trois. S'il avait pu faire les choses à sa manière, il se serait débarrasser des neuf filles... dès le lendemain. Cette pensée le fit sourire.

* * *

Prochain chapitre ? Le fameux rendez-vous avec Bella bien sûr !

Je ne sais pas ce que vous en dites mais les autres rendez-vous ont été bien... folklo ? XD Les prochaines éliminations devraient être intéressantes !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	28. Chapitre 28

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **Lost In Fanfiction**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Voici un chapitre 100% Edward/Bella qui devrait bien vous plaire ;)

Merci pour vos commentaires, vos messages et toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Chapitre 28**

**Rendez-vous #4, Alice et Bella, vous allez passer une journée ensoleillée et une nuit étoilée en compagnie d'Edward.**

« Où est-ce qu'on va Edward ? » demanda Alice alors que la limousine s'éloignait du manoir des filles.

« À Griffith Park et à l'Observatoire Griffith. » sourit-il.

Bella était nerveuse. Elle n'avait pas vu Edward depuis la cérémonie de la rose et il s'était passé trois rendez-vous pour lui. Évidemment, toutes les filles étaient revenues en déclarant qu'il les avait embrassées et qu'il les adorait. Heureusement, Rose et Liz avaient assisté à ça et avaient pu lui affirmer que **rien** n'était arrivé. De toutes façons, les insécurités de Bella ne faisaient pas ressortir le meilleur d'elle.

« Tu vas bien, Bella ? Tu es si silencieuse. » demanda Edward en lui pressant le genou. Elle sentit le lien qui les unissait avant même de comprendre ce qu'il lui avait dit. Ses yeux croisèrent les siens par réflexe.

Ce qu'elle y vit la calma. Il avait l'air nerveux, plein d'espoir et intéressé. La façon dont il la regardait la faisait se sentir... désirée. C'était très différent de ce qu'elle avait ressenti toute sa vie avec les hommes.

« Je crois que je sens une migraine qui arrive. » pleurnicha Alice.

« Tu veux qu'on fasse demi-tour ? » demanda Edward, inquiet.

« Non, non, ça va aller. J'ai emmené des trucs au cas où. Ça m'arrive parfois. » Elle haussa les épaules et posa sa tête sur le siège avant de fermer les yeux.

« J'espère que ça ira mieux tout à l'heure. On a une journée chargée. » dit Edward à Bella.

« Je pense que ça ira. » répondit Bella en tournant la tête pour pouvoir faire un clin d'œil à Edward sans que la caméra ne la voit.

Il écarquilla les yeux pendant une seconde avant de se reprendre. Il réalisa alors que la migraine d'Alice était une mascarade et qu'il allait pouvoir passer la journée en tête à tête avec Bella. S'il avait pu se lever pour faire une petite danse de la victoire, il l'aurait fait. Non, il ne l'aurait pas fait, il aurait embrassé Bella de tout son cœur. Au lieu de ça, il opta pour un hochement de tête et un sourire, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait saisi ce qui se passait.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Griffith Park, ils réveillèrent Alice. Elle refusa de se joindre à eux pour le pique-nique, déclarant qu'elle voulait un peu dormir dans la limousine.

Edward et Bella partirent seuls, enfin, en compagnie de deux cameramans et leurs caméras.

« Comment s'est passé ta semaine ? » demanda Edward. Il lui prit la main alors qu'ils marchaient.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Bien. »

« Quoi ? » Il lui donna un petit coup d'épaule.

« Rien. Ça, cette sortie. C'est le meilleur moment de ma semaine. » dit-elle timidement. Elle n'allait pas lui parler des garces qui lui avaient rendue la vie impossible parce qu'elle avait reçu une rose ou encore qui étaient rentrées en parlant de tous les détails de leur rendez-vous avec lui. Elle n'allait pas non plus lui dire à quel point elle avait peur de le revoir.

« Vraiment ? » Elle hocha la tête en réponse.

« Pour moi aussi. » avoua-t-il sérieusement en se tournant pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il essayait simplement de lui faire ressentir à quel point il était heureux de la voir. Il n'avait pas le droit de la différencier des autres filles. Il essayait de rester neutre mais tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire, c'était lui avouer sur le champ son attirance, son désir, peu importe comment on appelait ça.

Il ne put pas se retenir plus longtemps. Il déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, plaquant son corps contre lui. Elle se moula parfaitement à lui comme si ça avait toujours été sa place. Elle enroula ses bras autour de lui et posa sa tête sur son torse, inspirant son odeur. Ils restèrent enlacés pendant quelques minutes.

Edward recula lentement. Il lui prit la main et ils continuèrent à marcher.

« J'aimerais qu'on apprenne des choses l'un sur l'autre aujourd'hui. On n'a pas eu l'occasion de passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, Seattle Bella. » la taquina-t-il.

« Je commence et on fait chacun son tour. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? » Il acquiesça.

« Je suis fille unique. Mon père est chef de police et ma mère était prof mais elle est morte du cancer quand j'étais au lycée. Mon père vit toujours dans la maison où j'ai grandi. Pas la peine de préciser que j'étais plutôt renfermée. Je vis à Seattle et j'ai deux colocataires. » sourit-elle.

« Je suppose que c'est à mon tour. Moi aussi je suis fils unique. J'ai grandi dans la région de San Diego. On a déménagé à plusieurs reprises. J'ai quitté le lycée quand mon groupe a commencé à avoir du succès. Mes parents m'ont beaucoup soutenu mais ils ont insisté pour que je passe l'équivalent du BAC, ce que j'ai fait. Je n'étais pas dans un bon état quand le groupe s'est séparé mais c'était en partie de ma faute. » Il fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » demanda Bella en posant sa main sur son bras.

Il secoua la tête et fixa ses mains. « Je faisais trop la fête. J'avais perdu l'essentiel. Je n'écrivais plus de musique. Je n'étais plus bon dans le groupe. Heureusement, j'avais du soutien et quand notre contrat s'est terminé, j'ai été direct en cure de désintoxe. Au début, j'ai lutté mais mes parents et amis ont insisté. C'est pour ça que je suis autant contre les drogues. La situation avec Tanya m'a chamboulé. Je suis vraiment heureux qu'elle se fasse aider. » Il regarda Bella et sourit. Elle lui fit un sourire encourageant en réponse.

« Il m'a fallu presque un an pour me remettre sur les railles. J'ai commencé à prendre soin de moi, à faire de l'exercice. Je me suis remis à écrire. C'est à cette période là qu'on a diagnostiqué le cancer de mon père. Il fumait quand il était plus jeune mais il avait arrêté depuis plusieurs années. C'est arrivé brusquement et rapidement. Il est vite parti. » dit-il avec émotion.

« Mes parents vivaient à une trentaine de kilomètres de chez moi mais c'était trop loin. Alors j'ai acheté la propriété où je vis actuellement. Il y a la maison principale et une très grande maison d'invité. Mes parents se sont installés dans la maison d'ami. » Il lui sourit. « Fais moi confiance, c'est aussi bien que la maison qu'ils ont quitté. » ajouta-t-il sur la défensive.

Elle leva les mains dans un geste de reddition. « Je n'ai rien dit. »

« Je sais mais à chaque fois que je dis à quelqu'un que mes parents vivent dans la maison d'ami, on me regarde bizarrement. C'est un peu comme si je les avais bannis avec les domestiques ou un truc dans le genre. » rit-il. « C'était plus facile de les avoir auprès de moi. Ma mère avait besoin d'aide pour s'occuper de mon père. La chimio et les radiations le fatiguaient énormément. Il a perdu du poids et tous ses cheveux mais ça restait mon père. Il n'a jamais perdu son sens de l'humour. » Il secoua la tête, souriant tristement.

« Combien de temps a-t-il résisté ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Un an et demi. Après son décès, ma mère a fait une dépression. Elle va mieux maintenant. Elle vit toujours à la maison. Elle s'occupe de mes chiens pendant que je suis ici. » sourit-il. « J'en ai deux. »

« Alors, c'est donc ça que les médias ont appelé ton moment ''d'isolement'' ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je suppose que oui. J'avais mes priorités. Je suis devenu clean et j'étais là quand ma famille avait besoin de moi. » Il fit une pause. « Je n'étais pas assez mature pour être célèbre et c'est arrivé alors que j'étais encore ado, à peine la vingtaine. Mais la musique me manque, la scène me manque. J'écris de temps en temps. Ja... mon agent pense que j'ai assez de chanson pour faire un album. Il me tarde de repartir en studio. » Ses yeux brillaient et cela fit sourire Bella. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire à quel point elle avait aimé le voir jouer quelques semaines plus tôt. À quel point elle avait été émue par sa chanson et sa passion.

« Quoi ? » Il pencha la tête de côté.

« J'arrive à voir la passion que tu ressens pour ta musique. Ça fait partie de toi. Je suis contente que tu t'y remettes. » dit-elle honnêtement en souriant.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, laissant ses lèvres caresser les siennes pendant un instant. « Je savais que tu comprendrais. » Son souffle effleura sa bouche.

« Assez parlé de moi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant à Seattle... Bella ? »

« Je suis prof de littérature dans un lycée. Je viens de terminer ma première année. » dit-elle fièrement.

« Ça a dû être difficile. Je ne m'aimais pas quand j'avais cet âge là. » rit Edward.

« Malheureusement, la plupart des gamins ressentent la même chose. J'espère que lorsqu'ils quittent ma classe, ils ont la sensation qu'au moins une personne tient à eux et croit en eux. »

« J'en suis sûr. » Il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle. Il passa la main dans les cheveux de Bella qui couraient dans son dos. Il la ramena contre lui de manière à ce que le haut de leur corps soit plaqué l'un contre l'autre. Leur nez se touchait. Il recula un peu pour la regarder dans les yeux. Ils étaient sombres et lourds. « Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? » murmura-t-il. Elle hocha la tête, incapable de penser et encore moins de dire quelque chose.

Sa bouche était humide et chaude. Sa langue caressa ses lèvres entrouvertes, demandant l'autorisation de la pénétrer. Elle l'ouvrit avec plaisir. Sa langue envahit sa bouche et ses sens l'engloutirent. Ils se mêlèrent et se caressèrent.

Ses mains qui jusque là reposaient sur ses genoux, se posèrent sur les épaules d'Edward et elle le ramena au plus près d'elle.

Il se mouvait sans aucune hésitation. Il en était rendu au point où il aurait fait tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux d'Edward, caressant et tirant doucement sur ses mèches emmêlées. Ils étaient complètement perdus l'un dans l'autre lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un se racler la gorge. Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur.

« Alice. Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda Edward. Il essaya de dissimuler son souffle court en lissant ses cheveux. Bella se cachait derrière lui, essuyant des traces inexistantes de rouge à lèvres sur son visage.

« Plus ou moins. » répondit-elle. Elle faisait ''semblant'' d'être agacée par la scène qu'elle venait de surprendre. « Il est prévu qu'on aille au planétarium pour le spectacle, non ? »

« Oui, tu viens avec nous ? » Edward espérait qu'elle allait répondre non.

Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne pense pas que les lumières et la musique seraient très bon pour mon mal de crâne. Mais je vais rester avec vous jusqu'à ce que vous y alliez. » dit-elle.

Edward fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air intéressé par Alice, il l'était mais ne la voyait que comme une amie. Il lui posa des questions à propos de là d'où elle venait. Elle discuta un moment avant de se mettre à bâiller, visiblement fatiguée. Elle faisait vraiment de son mieux pour avoir l'air malade.

« Laisse moi te raccompagner à la limousine. » proposa Edward en se levant.

Edward regarda Bella. Il avait envie qu'elle vienne avec eux mais pour maintenir les apparences, il ne lui demanda pas. « Je reviens tout de suite. » lui dit-il à la place.

Alice prit son bras alors qu'ils marchaient dans le parc. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir le questionner à propos de ses sentiments pour Bella. Quelles étaient ses intentions, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Ils portaient des micros et les caméras les suivaient avec attention. Au lieu de ça, ils continuèrent à parler de leur vie en dehors de l'émission. Il partagea des détails avec Alice qu'il avait déjà échangé avec Bella. Une fois à la limousine, Alice l'embrassa sur la joue et le remercia d'être un vrai gentleman. Il lui fit un sourire, un sourire sincère. _Il appréciait vraiment Alice. Peut-être qu'elle irait bien avec Jasper_, pensa-t-il.

Il retourna rapidement auprès de Bella. Il savait que leur temps ensemble, surtout seuls, était limité. Il savait qu'il avait de la chance et il ne voulait pas perdre une seconde.

Elle était assise exactement à l'endroit où il l'avait laissée et il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il réalisa alors qu'un petit côté de lui avait eu peur qu'elle soit partie avant son retour, comme si elle s'était évaporée ou n'avait jamais existé. Ou pire encore, comme si elle avait choisi de partir parce qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui.

Il se sentit soulagé. Elle était là, souriant _pour_ lui.

Il lui prit la main et la fit se lever. Il l'enlaça à nouveau, la gravant sans sa mémoire, son odeur, la sensation de l'avoir contre lui, le battement de son cœur si proche du sien. Il la relâcha après un petit baiser et un sourire puis ils partirent en direction du planétarium. Bella eut du mal à marcher aussi vite que lui. Elle rêvassait toujours à son affection soudaine.

Ils visitèrent plusieurs salles, observant, discutant et riant. Il ne leur restait qu'une chose à faire, se rendre dans le théâtre pour assister au spectacle. Il choisit des fauteuils au dernier rang.

Les lumières s'éteignirent et la musique se lança. Le plafond s'illumina d'étoiles, formant des constellations. Un narrateur se mit à parler, expliquant ce qu'ils voyaient. Néanmoins, Bella ne saisissait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait parce qu'Edward avait posé sa main sur sa cuisse et il dessinait des cercles. Même à travers son jean elle arrivait à sentir sa chaleur. Elle ferma les yeux, absorbant les sensations que cet homme lui faisait ressentir.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa dans le cou. « Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton séducteur. Il savait très bien l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

Elle hocha la tête et sourit. Ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce petit jeu là.

Elle tourna la tête et attaqua sa bouche de la sienne, dominant le baiser. Elle l'embrassa avec passion et insistance. Elle suça sa lèvres inférieure et sa langue, tout en posant sa main sur sa cuisse. Elle caressa son genou, remontant plus haut à chaque fois. Elle le sentait se crisper un peu plus à chaque caresse. Juste avant de mettre fin au baiser, elle remonta tout en haut de sa cuisse et la pressa. Néanmoins, elle ne retira pas sa main. Elle s'éloigna lentement de lui sans le quitter des yeux. Il avait les yeux fermés et la bouche ouverte. Il était si foutrement beau. Avant qu'il n'ouvre les paupières, elle jeta un regard à son entrejambe pour s'assurer qu'elle lui faisait le même effet que lui.

Elle fut ravie de voir son érection compressée contre sa fermeture éclaire. Elle le regarda à nouveau lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux avec paresse. Ils se sourirent. Il posa sa main sur la sienne tout en s'arrangeant de son autre main. Il marmonna un ''putain'' dans sa barbe sans se départir de son sourire.

Avant de retourner à la limousine, Edward s'excusa et alla parler aux deux cameramans.

Il prit Bella par la main et ils marchèrent en direction du véhicule. Elle remarqua que les deux hommes ne les avaient pas suivis. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » le questionna-t-elle.

« Je leur ai demandé de nous filmer de loin. On a toujours nos micros mais je me suis dit que ça serait sympa de les éloigner un peu. De toutes façons, ils ont des supers zooms. » Il haussa les épaules.

« C'est très attentionné de ta part. » dit-elle timidement.

À environ mi-chemin, Edward l'arrêta et la plaqua contre un arbre, la prenant par surprise. « Je ne veux pas qu'Alice nous voit nous dire au revoir. » dit-il.

Il s'appuya contre l'arbre, une main de chaque côté de la tête de Bella. Il reposa son corps sur le sien tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. « J'ai passé une super journée aujourd'hui. C'était la meilleure. » Elle hocha la tête et il se mit à rire. « Tu as passé une bonne journée ? » la taquina-t-il en l'embrassa sur la mâchoire et la joue. Elle acquiesça une fois de plus.

Leur baiser commença lentement, leur langue se touchait et se goûtait. Néanmoins, il devint rapidement plus exigeant car ils ne savaient pas quand ils auraient l'occasion de s'embrasser à nouveau. Il plaqua son corps contre le sien et elle sentit son érection contre sa hanche et son ventre. Elle poussa un gémissement.

« Tu sens l'effet que tu me fais ? » souffla-t-il tout bas. Il espérait sincèrement que les micros n'avaient pas capté ça. Elle hocha encore une fois la tête.

Ils mirent fin à leur baiser, se séparant à contre cœur. Ils retournèrent à la limousine, main dans la main. Edward l'embrassa rapidement avant de l'aider à monter dans la voiture. Ils ne savaient pas quand est-ce qu'ils auraient l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble.

* * *

Espérons qu'ils ne seront pas séparés trop longtemps. :)

La prochaine cérémonie de la rose arrive bientôt, des pronostics pour celles qui partent_ (et on ne triche pas ! *je vous vois* XD)_ ?

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	29. Chapitre 29

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **Lost In Fanfiction**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Voici la cérémonie de la rose... voyons voir comment les choses vont se dérouler !

Merci pour vos commentaires, vos messages et toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Chapitre 29**

Edward se réveilla tôt le matin de la cérémonie de la rose. Il se sentait léger, plein d'espoir et bien plus heureux que depuis des années. Il fit une séance de sport avec Emmett et Jasper.

« Maintenant que tu es sorti avec tout le monde. Tu t'en tiens toujours à ton plan ? » lui demanda Jasper.

« Plus que jamais. » sourit-il. « Mon rendez-vous avec Bella n'a fait que confirmer ce que je pense et ressens. Elle est parfaite, douce, gentille, c'est facile de discuter avec elle et elle est si belle et sexy... »

« C'est bon, on a compris. » l'interrompit Emmett. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec les autres filles? »

« Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à toi Em. » Edward secoua la tête. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas embrassé Rose mais Liz l'a peut-être fait. »

« Quoi ? » beugla Emmett, faisait éclater de rire Jasper et Edward.

« Je plaisante, mec. Détends toi. Rose va bien. Je la garde encore un peu. Bella aime l'avoir auprès d'elle et très franchement, Alice, Liz et elle m'aident bien à feinter les mains baladeuses pendant les rencards. » grimaça Edward. « Il me tarde de présenter Bella à ma mère. Elle va l'adorer. » souffla-t-il.

« Je l'entends déjà, ''Je n'aurais pas pu choisir une meilleure fille pour Edward, même si je l'avais choisie moi même. » lança Emmett, imitant la voix de la mère d'Edward. Ils étaient maintenant mort de rire.

« Cette journée ne passera jamais assez vite. » dit impatiemment Edward. « Ces prochaines semaines vont être interminables. J'apprécie certaines des filles mais je n'ai aucune envie de sortir avec elles. Je veux Bella. Mais Mike est un idiot et il ne me lâchera pas si je ne fais pas en sorte que les rendez-vous aient l'air ''réels''. Il faut que je perfectionne mes talents d'acteur. »

« Tu peux le faire, Edward. » l'encouragea Jasper. « Fais rêver les filles ou un truc dans le genre. »

**-M-E-B-**

Un des membres de l'équipe en charge de l'émission passa la tête dans la pièce. « Dix minutes avant le début de la cérémonie, Edward. »

Ce dernier jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux photos des dix filles restantes. Il savait qui il allait éliminer. Il se sentait bien et maîtrisait son plan jusqu'à la fin de l'émission. Il allait jouer le jeu, faire ce qu'il avait à faire et dès que ça serait fini, il serait seul avec Bella, si elle le voulait bien.

Il souriait tout seul lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui. Il se tourna et tomba sur le producteur, Mike. L'homme entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Hey Mike. » dit Edward. Il sentit ses cheveux se dresser au niveau de sa nuque.

« Changement de plan, Edward. » commença-t-il d'un ton agressif. « On a appris de façon anonyme et après avoir enquêté que des filles n'ont pas respecté leur contrat. »

Edward sentit son ventre se tordre. « Qui ? Comment ? »

« Ne prends pas cet air innocent, Eddie. Une vraie idole des jeunes. Tu viens ici et exiges de changer les règles de mon émission. Devine quoi ? C'est _mon_ émission. C'est moi qui décide. À partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui vais te dire qui renvoyer du jeu et à quel moment. »

« Je, je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez, Mike. » bégaya Edward.

« Ta petite chérie, la seule qui t'intéresse, c'est une menteuse. Tu étais au courant Edward ? Tu étais dans le coup ? Depuis quand c'est prévu ? » lança Mike d'un ton accusateur.

Edward inspira profondément. Il devait arranger les choses. « Mike, écoutez, peu importe ce qu'elles ont fait, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas si grave que ça. On pourrait arranger les choses sans que personne ne le sache. » dit calmement Edward.

« Carrément, personne ne sera au courant, Edward. » cracha-t-il avec colère. « Parce que tu vas la protégée, elle et ses amies menteuses. »

« Dites moi ce que je peux faire et je le ferai. »

« Bella, Rosalie et Alice sont colocataires à Seattle. Le contrat qu'elles ont signé stipule qu'elles n'avaient pas le droit de se connaître avant l'émission. Elles ont signé des contrats et maintenant, il y a rupture. L'émission et la chaîne vont les poursuivre. Ça va leur coûter tout ce qu'elles possèdent. Sans oublier l'humiliation de passer pour des menteuses à la télévision nationale. » Il eut un sourire diabolique.

« Ce soir, dans environ une minute, tu vas renvoyer Rosalie, Alice et ta précieuse Bella chez elles. Il faut que tu donnes l'impression que tu veuilles vraiment qu'elles partent. Convins les, surtout cette idiote de Bella. Après aujourd'hui, tu ne les reverras plus. Elles ne seront pas présentes pour l'émission finale et les diverses pubs. Toi, par contre, tu ne peux pas de défiler, tu dois rester jusqu'à la fin. Si tu les contactes avant la fin du contrat légal, des poursuites seront lancées. Tu comprends ? »

Edward baissa la tête. « Est-ce que je peux parler à mon manager, Jasper ? » Il le suppliait presque.

Mike secoua la tête. « Pas le temps. Il faut qu'on y aille. Fais le bon choix, Edward. » Il lui donna une violente claque dans le dos.

Edward suivit Mike. Ses jambes pesaient trois tonnes et son cœur était encore plus lourd. Il cherchait une alternative, une autre solution. Mais il n'en trouvait aucune qui lui aurait permis de protéger Bella.

Il arrêta Mike juste avant d'entrer dans la pièce où les filles attendaient. « Je veux que notre discussion passe à l'écrit, Mike. Je veux une trace écrite qui prouve que ni l'émission ni la chaîne ne portera plainte contre les filles si je coopère. Je vais les renvoyer et je ne les contacterai pas mais j'ai besoin d'une trace écrite. » dit fermement Edward.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. »

« Si, surtout si vous ne voulez pas que je fasse tout péter. C'est moi qui est fasse à la caméra et qui a un micro. Je veux un contrat écrit ce soir avant que je ne quitte cette maison ou je parlerai devant la caméra du petit ''marché'' que vous m'avez proposé. Vous pensez pouvoir garder votre place après m'avoir fait chanter ? »

Mike fut pris par surprise. Il ne pensait pas Edward aussi malin. Il pensait qu'il ne prenait aucune décision. Comme une diva.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. » Mike serra la mâchoire.

« Faites donc ça, Mike. » Edward se tourna, se préparant à faire face à la soirée la plus difficile de sa vie.

**-M-E-B-**

« Merci encore d'être venues dans l'émission. J'ai passé une semaine formidable avec vous toutes. Ce soir est un moment très difficile pour moi. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour se reprendre. « J'ai sept roses à vous offrir. Si je vous appelle, s'il vous plaît, venez accepter la rose. Si je ne vous appelle pas, s'il vous plaît, venez me dire au revoir et je vous raccompagnerai.

Elizabeth

Leah

Claire

Angela

Chelsea

Senna

Mary »

Il y eut un murmure collectif lorsque Bella ne reçut pas de roses. Liz fut la plus bruyante. Elle lança un regard mauvais à Edward. Ce dernier arborait un air coupable.

Rosalie approcha de lui et il se demanda si elle allait le frapper. Si elle le faisait, il ne bougerait pas. Il le méritait.

« Edward, t'es qu'un fils de pute. » Elle avait du mal à contenir sa colère. « Tu ne vaux même pas la peine que je m'énerve. » cracha-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Alice vint vers lui plus lentement. Elle l'observait, cherchant un signe. Alice les avait vus Bella et lui ensemble la veille. Elle avait été témoin du lien qui les unissait. Elle essayait de comprendre ce qui avait changé mais son expression était complètement neutre. Il semblait sûr de sa décision.

« Bonne chance, Edward. J'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches. » dit-elle tristement. Il lui sembla voir de la douleur sur le visage du jeune homme. De la douleur ou de la tristesse, elle n'en était pas sûre.

« Merci, Alice. Prends bien soin de _toi_. » s'étouffa-t-il. Alice hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner.

Bella n'avait pas bougé, elle était toujours en ligne avec les autres filles qui tenaient toute une rose. Edward croisa le regard de Liz et la supplia d'aider Bella.

Liz vint vers elle, l'approchant comme si elle était un petit animal effrayé.

« Bella ? » Pas de réponse. « Bella. » Elle lui toucha le bras. Bella grimaça et leva la tête vers Liz. Son expression était à vous briser le cœur. « Bella, laisse moi te raccompagner. » l'encouragea son amie.

Bella hocha la tête et elles se dirigèrent vers la porte. Elle ne regarda jamais Edward mais lui l'observa avec attention. Il vit son air dévasté et plein de souffrance. C'était de sa faute. Il avait tellement envie de se précipiter vers elle pour lui dire que tout ça était faux. Qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû rentrer chez elle mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était coincé. Au lieu de ça, il se tint là, comme un connard arrogant, essayant de cacher sa douleur.

* * *

_*hum*_ Je sais, je sais... malheureusement, les plans d'Edward n'ont pas marché... Bella et les filles ont dû partir... :/

Si ça peut vous rassurer, à partir de maintenant, l'émission se déroulera plus vite... espérons juste qu'Edward n'oublie pas notre petite Seattle Bella :)

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous et j'espère que vous aurez plein de cadeaux ;) !

XOXO

Eresy


	30. Chapitre 30

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **Lost In Fanfiction**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Je suis contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir été traumatisée par le dernier chapitre... Qu'est-ce qu'on dit déjà ? Quand on touche le fond, on ne peut que remonter ? Espérons ^^

Merci pour vos commentaires, vos messages et toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Chapitre 30**

Edward se souvint à peine de son retour au manoir des garçons. Toute la soirée qui venait de passer, du moment où Mike était entré dans la pièce jusqu'à maintenant, n'était qu'un brouillard. Il savait qu'il avait parlé aux filles après le départ de Bella, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait pu dire.

Le lendemain matin, Jasper le retrouva allongé sur un transat au bord de la piscine. Il portait toujours son costume de la veille.

« Dure soirée, Edward. » plaisanta Jasper avant de voir le visage de son ami.

Edward se tourna vers Jasper d'un air incertain. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et à vif.

« Oh mon dieu Edward. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Jasper se précipita à ses côtés.

Edward secoua la tête. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ferma les yeux comme si ça allait faire disparaître la douleur.

« Elle est partie. » croassa-t-il.

« Partie, comme dans quitter ? Elle a quitté le jeu ? Elle n'a pas accepté ta rose ? » le questionna-t-il.

« Non, je l'ai renvoyée chez elle. » répondit-il tout bas.

« Quoi, pourquoi tu l'as virée ? Je ne comprends pas. »

« Mike, il sait qu'elles ont menti et qu'elles se connaissaient. Il m'a fait chanter. Si je ne les faisais pas partir, lui et la chaîne allaient porter plainte et les traîner dans la boue devant tout le monde. »

« Elles ? Rose et Alice aussi ? »

Edward se contenta de hocher la tête.

« C'est rien, Edward. Tu n'auras à tourner que deux semaines d'émission sans elle. Si elle est aussi spéciale que tu le dis, elle attendra. Elle sait que ce n'est pas de ta faute. » le consola Jasper.

« Elle ne sait rien, Jas. C'est ça le pire. J'ai dû faire comme si ça ne me faisait rien qu'elle parte. Elle croit que je ne veux pas d'elle. Que je l'ai rejetée. Si je n'arrivais pas à la convaincre, le marché ne tenait plus. J'ai été foutrement convainquant et ça m'a presque tué, ça m'a tué. »

« Est-ce que tu as son numéro de téléphone ? »

Edward secoua la tête. « Je pensais avoir le temps. Je n'ai même pas demandé. Je ne connais même pas son nom de famille. »

« Je parie que Liz le sait, elle. » s'exclama joyeusement Jasper.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu ne peux même pas parlé à Liz. On ne peut pas prendre le risque qu'elle soit exposée. En plus, j'ai besoin d'elle, elle pourra rester jusqu'à la fin de l'émission. Je ne pourrais pas y arriver sans elle. » l'interrompit Edward d'un ton défaitiste.

« Attends une seconde. » Jasper courut à l'intérieur de la maison jusqu'en bas des escaliers. « Emmett, descends tout de suite. On a un problème. » cria Jasper.

« Emmett va péter un câble quand il va savoir que Rose est partie. » souffla Jasper.

« Elles sont toutes parties. » dit tristement Edward.

« Qui est parti, Eddie ? Les garces ? Les peloteuses ? On sait déjà que celles qui ont enlevé le haut ont quitté le jeu. » plaisanta Emmett en entrant dans le patio.

« Pourquoi t'es toujours en costume, mec ? Ta nuit a été si cool que ça, hum ? » continua-t-il.

Jasper secoua la tête. « Ce connard de Mike fait chanter Edward. Il a été obligé de virer Bella, Alice et Rose. »

« Putain de merde. Ça craint. Désolé, Edward. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Je pourrais lui péter la gueule. » proposa Emmett avec sérieux.

« Non, il faut qu'on fasse bien les choses. Les filles croient que je ne voulais plus qu'elles restent. J'ai dû faire croire à Bella que je ne voulais pas d'elle. » dit Edward d'une voix dénuée d'émotions.

« On pourrait l'appeler et arranger les choses. » dit Emmett.

« Non, personne ne doit les contacter avant que l'émission ne soit passée à la télé. C'est dans deux mois. D'ici là, Bella va me détester, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. En plus, je n'ai aucun moyen de la retrouver. Je n'ai pas son numéro. »

« Attends une seconde, Rose est partie ? Merde. C'est quoi ce bordel ? » râla Emmett.

« En gros, Mike a dit qu'elles sont bannies de l'émission. Elles ne reviendront même pas pour la promo ou la spéciale ''Après la dernière rose, les filles disent tout''. On va finir d'enregistrer dans deux semaines mais Bella ne saura pas que je ne vais choisir personne avant que le dernier épisode ne passe à la télé au mois d'octobre. C'est trop nul. » Edward reposa sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux.

« On va t'aider à traverser ça, Edward. Tu peux tenir pendant ces deux semaines de rencards, rencontres avec les parents et présentations à ta famille jusqu'à la dernière cérémonie de la rose. Tu pourras filer en studio après ça. Tu resteras discret. Quand le final passera à la télé, on retrouvera Bella. Si tu as raison à propos d'elle et la force de tes sentiments, ça marchera. Garde la foi. » dit Jasper avec assurance.

« Merci les mecs. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si vous n'étiez pas là. Je pense que je vais aller prendre une douche avant d'aller dormir un peu. Les rendez-vous reprennent demain, ouais. » dit Edward, faussement enthousiaste.

Ses amis l'observèrent rentrer. Dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur, Emmett parla tout bas. « Je m'occupe de casser la gueule à Mike, d'une façon ou l'autre. Il faut qu'on espionne, qu'on sympathise avec les cameramans. On a deux semaines pour trouver des trucs sur Mike. On va les faire sauter lui et son émission. T'en es ? »

« Putain, ouais. Cet enfoiré est allé trop loin. Je suis sûr qu'Edward ne nous a pas raconté la moitié de ce qu'il lui a dit. » Jasper secoua la tête. « Je savais que Mike est mauvais. Je me sens responsable parce que c'est à cause de moi qu'il a rejoint l'émission. »

« Concentrons nous sur le fait qu'Edward a trouvé la fille de ses rêves ici. Il faut qu'on l'aide à la récupérer dès que l'émission sera terminée. » insista Emmett.

-M-E-B-

La semaine passa lentement et mollement pour Edward. La dernière fois qu'il avait parlé à Mike était quand ce dernier lui avait donné une trace de son chantage par écrit. Edward savait qu'il serait suffisamment idiot pour tout mettre par écrit mais Edward savait aussi qu'il serait assez malin pour essayer de le récupérer. Il allait devoir le cacher dans un endroit sûr où Mike ne pourrait pas le trouver.

Cette semaine, Edward avait deux rendez-vous en tête à tête avec Liz et Mary et deux rendez-vous deux par deux avec Chelsea et Angela puis Claire et Leah. Senna n'avait pas obtenu de rencard mais ça n'avait pas l'air de l'embêter. Edward comptait là dessus.

Mary avait grimpé sur ses genoux pendant leur rendez-vous. Elle lui avait sauté dessus la bouche ouverte comme une chienne en chaleur. Il avait réussi à garder la bouche fermée et à l'embrasser suffisamment longtemps pour que Mike le laisse tranquille. Ça le rendait malade.

Liz et lui avaient passé un bon moment mais il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler en privée. Liz avait eu envie de lui donner un coup de pieds dans les parties pour avoir fait du mal à Bella mais elle avait remarqué la tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle avait le sentiment que l'élimination soudaine de Bella ne dépendait pas de lui. Passer du temps avec Edward lui avait permis de confirmer ses suspicions, même s'il n'avait rien dit. Elle avait vu à quel point il était mécontent. Il lui avait tenu la main et elle avait arqué un sourcil en réponse mais elle savait pourquoi il faisait ça, il voulait donner l'impression que c'était réel. C'était sa seule amie parmi les filles restantes. Liz l'embrassa sur la joue à la fin du rendez-vous, précisant qu'elle était vieux jeu et ne voulait pas déjà l'embrasser. Edward avait dû se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel.

Les deux autres rendez-vous furent un cauchemar. Il fut touché, caressé et tripoté en permanence. Il avait remarqué qu'Angela était en colère, elle se comportait différemment. C'était la seule personne qui ne se ''battait'' pas pour attirer son attention. Edward ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était fachée contre lui. Elle aimait protéger Bella. Même si elle ne connaissait pas tous les détails, Angela avait remarqué l'attirance entre eux et elle se sentait désolée pour Bella. Elle espérait avoir l'occasion de le coincer pour lui demander pourquoi il avait fait ça mais ce n'était jamais venu.

À la cérémonie de la rose, il élimina Chelsea, Claire et Leah. Il allait par la suite devoir visiter les villes d'origine de Mary, Liz, Senna et Angela.

* * *

C'est vraiment pas la joie... je sais bien... mais rappelez-vous, ça ne peut que s'arranger par la suite ^^

On retrouvera encore Edward pour le prochain chapitre mais promis, on aura aussi bientôt des nouvelles de Bella :)

Si ça vous dit, laissez un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	31. Chapitre 31

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **Lost In Fanfiction**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Le chapitre qui vient n'est pas très joyeux mais bon, il faut bien en passer par là ^^ En plus, on se rapproche de la fin de l'émission (pas de la FF) ;)

Merci pour vos commentaires, vos messages et toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Chapitre 31**

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas éliminé, Mary, mec ? Elle a essayé de te lécher le visage pendant ton rendez-vous avec elle. » le questionna Emmett.

« J'en sais rien, Em. Il y a un truc chez elle. Elle agit... différemment devant l'équipe, elle est à l'aise et flirte. Je ne me l'explique pas. Je **ne** veux **pas** aller chez elle, sortir avec elle ou l'embrasser mais j'ai le sentiment qu'elle sait quelque chose. » Il grimaça en s'imaginant l'embrasser.

« Si tu penses que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, Edward. » dit Jasper. « On gardera les yeux et les oreilles ouvertes pour avoir des infos sur Mary. »

« Faites attention. Ne vous faites pas remarquer. Il faut qu'on reste discret jusqu'à ce que tout ça soit fini. » soupira Edward. « Oh, je ne pense pas vous l'avoir dit. J'ai réussi à convaincre Mike de mettre son ''chantage'' par écrit. »

« QUOI ? » s'exclamèrent Emmett et Jasper en même temps.

« Le soir où il m'a coincé, je lui ai dit que je voulais qu'il mette par écrit que les filles ne seraient pas poursuivies si je coopérais. Je l'ai menacé de tout révéler devant les caméras et il a tout écrit avant la fin de la cérémonie. Il a été assez idiot pour le faire. J'espère que cette preuve nous sera utile plus tard. »

« Je ne suis pas très doué avec les trucs légaux mais je sais que c'est énorme. » sourit Emmett.

« Où est-ce qu'il est Edward ? Je veux le voir. Bon sang, j'aimerais pouvoir en faire une copie, le scanner, prendre une photo ou un truc. C'est tellement frustrant. » souffla Jasper.

« Je sais. Je l'ai caché dans la maison. Je doute que Mike ou un de ses idiots essayent de le voler. Est-ce que tu as vu des gens traîner dans le coin ? » demanda Edward.

« Merde, le lendemain de la cérémonie, pendant que t'étais en rendez-vous, des employés sont venus à la maison. Un truc à propos du système de sécurité. J'en pensais rien sur le moment mais ils sont allés dans toutes les pièces. » siffla Jasper.

« Je vais voir s'il est toujours là. » lança Edward en se précipitant vers la cuisine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec un papier à la main. « Je l'ai. » sourit-il. C'était son premier ''vrai'' sourire depuis une semaine.

**-M-E-B-**

Son premier arrêt fut à Little Rock dans l'Arkansas pour rencontrer la famille d'Angela. Ils lui ressemblaient tellement, discrets et gentils. Ce fut plutôt ennuyeux pour Edward et il dut faire semblant de s'intéresser à Angelas. Edward trouvait que son père était sur lui.

Edward et Angela furent surpris de se retrouver seuls entre deux villes. Angela ne perdit pas une seconde. Elle se tourna vers Edward. « À quoi est-ce que tu pensais en éliminant Bella ? »

Edward qui fut surpris par son attaque, hésita. _Est-ce que je devrais partager ça avec elle ? Est-ce que je peux lui faire confiance ?_ C'était la colocataire de Bella. Il le devait.

« Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte, Angela. Fais moi confiance, je voulais qu'elle reste mais je... j'ai été obligé de l'éliminer. Quand tout ça sera fini. » dit-il en bougeant ses bras dans la voiture. « Je vais la retrouver. »

Angela l'étudia pendant une minute. Il avait l'air sincère et triste, vraiment triste. « Elle travaille dans une école qui s'appelle Roosevelt, à Seattle et son nom de famille, c'est Swan. Si tu lui brises encore le cœur, je te retrouverai et je te ferai du mal. » dit-elle sèchement.

Edward l'enlaça avant de la remercier à profusion.

« Rends moi une faveur, Edward. Renvoie moi chez moi. Je t'apprécie et tout mais je ne veux pas courir après un homme qui veut quelqu'un d'autre. » Ses paroles étaient dures mais elle souriait.

« Ça marche Angela. Je suis désolé pour tout ça. Je ne voulais blesser personne mais apparemment, j'ai blessé beaucoup de monde. » conclut tristement Edward.

« Je pense que tu es un mec bien, Edward. Le prouver à Bella sera une autre histoire. » le prévint-elle.

**-M-E-B-**

Son deuxième arrêt fut à Tempe, dans l'Arizona pour rencontre la famille de Senna. Lorsqu'il arriva chez elle, il découvrit des gens et des enfants partout. Il fut présenté à tant de personnes qu'il perdit le compte. Oncles, tantes, nièces, neveux et autres. Senna était l'aînée de six enfants.

Senna ressemblait à sa mère, enfin, si elle avait eu vingt ans de plus et avait donné naissance à six enfants. C'était un chemin qu'Edward n'avait aucune envie d'emprunter.

Au fil de la journée, Edward réalisa que la famille de Senna était très différente. Ils vivaient tous à une rue les uns des autres. Ils faisaient tout ensemble, s'occupaient des enfants des autres. Cela lui faisait penser à la série qui parlait de polygamie, _Big Love_, sur HBO.

Il finit par l'embrasser chastement avant de partir pour l'aéroport. Il n'était pas trop inquiet à l'idée de faire marcher Senna. Elle n'avait pas l'air trop attaché à lui. En plus, le baiser allait rendre cet enfoiré de Mike heureux.

**-M-E-B-**

Sa rencontre avec la famille de Mary eut lieu à Indianapolis dans l'Indiana. Néanmoins, ça semblait être des personnes normales et de classe moyenne. Ses parents étaient un peu coincés et ils questionnèrent Edward à propos de ses intentions rien qu'il ne pouvait pas gérer.

Il surprit une conversation entre Mary et sa mère et il lui sembla entendre le nom Mike. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être _ce_ Mike là._ Si ?_

Il essaya de l'embrasser la bouche fermée pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit mais elle pleurnicha et lui lécha les lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il les ouvre. Il détesta ça.

**-M-E-B-**

Son dernier arrêt fut pour Los Angeles en Californie pour rendre visite à la famille d'Elizabeth. Ce fut la rencontre la plus difficile de toutes parce qu'il connaissait cette famille depuis des années. Il espérait qu'ils avaient retiré toutes les photos de Jasper et peut-être lui dans la maison. Tout le monde devait jouer la comédie... les parents, Liz et Edward. Il redoutait ça.

Ses parents furent cordiaux mais bien plus silencieux qu'en temps normal. En fait, ce fut le cas pour tout le monde. Ils avaient tous peur de tout gâcher en disant quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Ils se concentrèrent sur l'émission, un sujet de conversation plutôt sûr.

Edward eut une minute seul avec les parents. « Tu es superbe, Edward. Comment va notre garçon, Jasper ? Bien ? »

« J'ai rencontré la fille de mes rêves. » La mère de Liz haleta et tapota des mains. « Mais le producteur de l'émission me fait chanter et j'ai dû la renvoyer chez elle. » dit-il tristement.

« Quoi ? C'est injuste. » souffla-t-elle. Elle se tourna vers son mari. « Chéri, il faut que tu l'aides. »

« Dis moi tout ce que tu peux, Edward. Je vais me renseigner. » dit le père de Liz. C'était un avocat.

Edward lui raconta tout ce qu'il put avant qu'ils ne soient interrompus par l'équipe de l'émission.

« Ça doit rester discret. » dit Edward. Ils hochèrent la tête.

Au moment de dire au revoir, Edward s'adressa à Liz. « Il est toujours trop tôt pour un baiser ? » Il arqua un sourcil d'un air défiant.

« Non, je pense que je te connais suffisamment bien. » sourit-elle.

Ils s'embrassèrent lentement, aucun d'eux ne voulait aller trop loin. Liz recula avant qu'il ne soit question de langues.

Cette nuit là, allongé dans son lit, il pensa à Bella. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Est-ce qu'elle le déteste ? Est-ce qu'elle pourra lui pardonner un jour ? Est-ce qu'elle a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ? _Il sombra dans un sommeil sans repos, rêvant de la revoir et de pouvoir tout lui dire avant de se rattraper.

**-M-E-B-**

La cérémonie de la rose se passa comme prévu et il élimina Angela. Elle fit semblant d'être en colère mais déclara que ça valait mieux et bla, bla, bla. Edward avait du mal à s'y intéresser. Il voulait simplement que Bella soit là, au lieu d'être si loin, physiquement et émotionnellement parlant. Il remerciait le ciel d'avoir l'occasion de revoir sa mère, ses chiens et sa maison très vite.

Jasper, Emmett et Edward arrivèrent chez ce dernier un jour avant les filles. Ils eurent l'autorisation de regarder la télé et de contacter leur famille mais pas de se servir d'ordinateur ou de quitter la propriété. Les parents de Jasper leur rendirent une visite rapide avant l'arrivée de l'équipe. La famille d'Emmett vint aussi les voir.

La mère d'Edward, Esmée, remarqua aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas. « Allons discuter, Edward. » dit-elle. Elle le prit par la main et l'entraîna dans un coin calme de la maison. « Alors, comment ça se passe dans l'émission ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu parler d'une des jeunes filles que je vais rencontrer demain. »

Il haussa les épaules, refusant de croiser son regard. « Aucune d'elles n'est ''la bonne''. »

« Et ça t'embête ? » insista-t-elle.

« J'ai déjà rencontré ''la bonne'' mais j'ai dû l'éliminer. Et maintenant, je suis sûre qu'elle me déteste. » continua-t-il tristement.

Edward expliqua toute l'histoire à sa mère, ne laissant aucun détail de côté. Elle ne dissimula pas sa colère. « Est-ce que Mike sera là ce soir ? Il a de la chance si je ne le poursuis pas sur la propriété avec une fourche ! »

« Reste cool, Maman. Tout sera fini d'ici la semaine prochaine. Je peux tenir le coup. » Elle acquiesça mais Edward voyait bien qu'elle n'abandonnait pas le coup. Ça le rendit nerveux mais en même temps, il faisait confiance à sa mère.

Il eut du mal à survivre aux rendez-vous. Mary était la reine des salopes, Senna était idiote et Liz se comportait comme si elle était chez elle. C'était assez marrant parce qu'Emmett et Jasper étaient là entant que famille d'Edward vu qu'ils étaient comme des frères. La rencontre entre Liz, Emmett et Jasper fut hilarante. Edward n'eut pas l'occasion de parler seul avec Liz, mais Jasper si. Il lui raconta tout, y compris ses suspicions à propos de Mary. Elle lui avoua qu'elle ne faisait pas non plus confiance à Mary et lui dit qu'elle allait la surveiller discrètement.

Edward décida de renvoyer Mary à la cérémonie de la rose suivante.

**-M-E-B-**

Une fois de plus, Edward se trouvait dans la salle de délibération lorsque Mike entra brusquement. Edward grogna et roula des yeux. _Et c'est reparti_, pensa-t-il.

« Comment va notre ''enfant chéri'' ? » dit Mike d'un air sarcastique. Edward ne lui répondit pas.

« Tu te comportes bien. Très bien. Aujourd'hui, je veux que tu élimines Senna. »

« Mais je l'aime bien. » protesta Edward.

« Te fous pas de moi, Eddie. La seule fille que tu aimes bien n'est plus là. Mary et Elizabeth sont mieux pour les audiences et je sais que tu te fous de savoir qui sera en final. »

« Peu importe Mike. » rétorqua Edward en le renvoyant d'un geste de la main.

Edward joua le jeu et élimina Senna. Il ne voulait pas que Mary reste mais pour une raison inconnue, Mike si. Edward savait qu'il y avait autre chose au delà de l'émission et des audiences.

* * *

Je sais, je sais...Moi aussi j'aurais préféré que Mary parte mais... Mike mène le jeu pour l'instant... espérons que ça va finir par se retourner contre lui ^^

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	32. Chapitre 32

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **Lost In Fanfiction**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Voici le final de l'émission ! Je précise que ce n'est pas encore la fin de la fiction, juste du_ Most Eligible Bachelor_ ;)

Merci pour vos commentaires, vos messages et toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Chapitre 32**

Il ne restait à Edward que deux rendez-vous et la cérémonie de la rose finale, avant la fin de l'émission. Il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui.

Il allait devoir passer une soirée romantique avec Liz et Mary et il était heureux que Liz soit la première.

Edward et Liz discutèrent tranquillement, comme toujours. Pendant le dîner, ils reçurent une enveloppe et on leur proposa une suite pour la nuit. Edward eut envie de répondre ''non'' mais c'était le premier moment seul avec Liz qu'il obtenait depuis qu'il avait éliminé Bella.

Ils entrèrent dans la suite et lorsqu'Edward se tourna pour fermer la porte, Liz approcha et lui frappa l'arrière de la tête.

« Aiie, c'est pour quoi ça ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant. Il se frotta le crâne.

« C'est pour avoir brisé le cœur de Bella. » Elle lui frappa à nouveau la tête. « Et ça, c'est pour avoir gardé Mary. »

« Putain Liz. Arrête d'être violente. » pleurnicha-t-il.

« Crache le morceau. J'ai vaguement parlé à Jaz mais je veux ta version des faits. Tu étais à fond sur Bella et pouf, elle a disparu avec Rose et Alice. »

Il lui raconta alors toute l'histoire sordide, y compris la dernière visite de Mike et sa ''demande'' de garder Mary.

« Intéressant parce qu'après ton dernier rendez-vous avec Mary, j'aurais juré que je l'ai entendue se disputer avec Mike. Il me semble avoir entendu ''C'est allé trop loin'' ou un truc dans le genre. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant ton rendez-vous avec elle ? »

« Voyons voir, elle m'est montée dessus et a fait entrer sa langue de force dans ma bouche. » rétorqua Edward.

« Beurk, rien que de penser à l'embrasser, c'est dégueulasse. » grimaça-t-elle.

« Tu m'en diras tant. »

« Angela a été cool pendant notre séjour chez elle. Elle m'a même donné le nom de l'école où travaille Bella et son nom de famille. » informa-t-il Liz.

« C'est quoi le plan ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Jazz et Emmett essayent de trouver des trucs sur Mike. Ta mère a mis ton père sur le coup. J'ai pu passer quelques minutes avec eux. J'ai toujours le contrat de Mike et ça nous sera utile. Il faut que tu apprennes tout ce que tu peux au manoir des filles. Oh, je ne vais choisir personne à la dernière cérémonie, ni Mary, ni toi. Au cas, où tu ne le savais pas déjà. »

« Évidemment. » rit-elle. « Je déteste te demander ça mais j'ai besoin que tu acceptes de prendre la suite avec Mary demain soir. » Edward secoua la tête mais Liz l'interrompit. « Écoute moi. J'ai besoin de temps. Il faut que je sois seule au manoir sans elle. Il faut que je papote avec l'équipe, que je fouille dans sa chambre, etc. Il faut qu'elle reste loin de manoir aussi longtemps que possible. »

« Tu sais ce que Bella fera quand elle verra ça à la télé ? » Il secoua la tête. « Ça va lui arracher le cœur. Bon sang, j'espère qu'elle va réaliser que tout est faux, que ça ne veut rien dire et que j'ai détestais passer du temps avec vous. Le prends pas mal, Liz. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Pas de soucis. Tu es un mec. Je suis sûr que tu pourras toujours trouver un truc pour la dégoûter demain. » rétorqua-t-elle. « Le prends pas mal, Edward. »

Il éclata de rire. « Pas de soucis. »

Ils se mirent à rire et vidèrent le mini bar avant de s'endormir dans des endroits séparés.

Le lendemain matin, les cameramans les filmèrent en train de quitter la suite. Liz fit semblant d'être gênée et rougit lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent à la porte. _Putain, elle est douée_, pensa Edward. Il espérait qu'elle arriverait à faire fonctionner sa magie avec l'équipe de tournage pendant qu'il souffrirait avec Mary.

-M-E-B-

Le dernier rendez-vous avec Mary n'aurait pas pu être plus différent que celui avec Liz. Il n'y eut pas de rire, de plaisanterie ou même de conversation intelligente. Tout ce qui sortait de la bouche de Mary était une allusion sexuelle. Edward en était arrivé à un point où il ne disait plus rien parce qu'à chaque fois, elle prenait ça pour une avance.

Lorsque l'invitation arriva, la première réaction d'Edward fut d'avoir envie de partir en courant en criant, ''Non, bon sang, non !''. Mais ça aurait vraiment énervé Mike.

Il invita Mary qui accepta avec enthousiasme.

Une fois que la porte de la suite fut close et qu'ils furent seuls, Mary bondit. Elle retira tous ses vêtements en quelques nanosecondes. Elle était mignonne et avait un joli corps mais dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Elle commença à déshabiller Edward, lentement, essayant d'être séduisante. Edward garda les yeux fermer. Il allait devoir l'arrêter. Elle tira sur sa chemise pour la sortir de son pantalon et posa la main sur la boucle de sa ceinture. Sans prévenir, elle le caressa et le pressa, le faisant sursauter de surprise et de dégoût.

Il lui prit la main et la repoussa. Il secoua la tête sans rien dire. Est-ce qu'il pouvait lui dire ''tu me dégoûtes'', ''je ne te désire pas'', ''éloigne toi de moi'' ?

« Ce n'est pas grave si tu es nerveux, Edward. Tout le monde a un peu peur de temps en temps. » dit-elle en tendant à nouveau la main vers son entrejambe.

Il lui tourna le dos et alla dans son sens. Il lui fit croire qu'il avait dû mal à ''la faire monter'', c'était la vérité mais pas pour la raison à laquelle elle pensait. Il n'aurait pas joué avec elle même si c'était la dernière femme sur terre.

Il fit sembla d'être gêné et dit qu'il allait prendre une douche. Il ferma non seulement la porte de la salle de bain mais aussi la porte de la chambre où se trouvait la salle de bain. À la vérité, il poussa même un meuble contre la porte de la pièce.

Il passa toute la nuit dans la salle de bain. Mary le supplia à plusieurs reprises de lui ouvrir. Elle lui promit même d'être patiente et de bien s'occuper de lui. Il se retint de vomir. La nuit lui parut durer une éternité.

Leur au revoir le lendemain matin fut très différent de celui de la veille. Edward fit semblant d'être gêné et lui présenta ses excuses mais elle était trop blessée et se sentait rejetée. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et elle partit sans lui adresser la parole.

-M-E-B-

L'organisation de la dernière cérémonie était ridicule, tellement de fanfares, d'argent gâché, ils se focalisaient trop sur les apparences et pas assez sur les personnes. Cela rappela à Edward à quel point tout ça était sans importance.

Il ne demanda pas Liz en mariage. Elle lui répondit gracieusement que ça n'aurait pas marché entre eux. C'était la plus facile des deux à gérer.

Lorsque Mary arriva à la cérémonie, elle était visiblement en colère. Edward essaya de la laisser tomber en douceur, en disant les bonnes choses, ''tu mérites quelqu'un qui t'apprécie'', etc... Elle ne le prit pas bien. Elle partit en marmonnant qu'il n'était même pas capable d'être performant au lit. Heureusement, personne ne l'entendit vraiment. Il n'avait pas besoin que le monde pense qu'il était importent. Même si ça pouvait l'aider avec Bella.

Il se sentit soulagé et plein d'énergie en fin de soirée. Il ramassa ses affaires et prépara tout de manière à être prêt à partir avant d'aller se coucher. Il allait rentrer chez lui, manger un bon repas préparé par sa mère, arranger les nouvelles chansons qu'il avait écrit et entrer en studio pour deux semaines.

Les règles de l'émission stipulaient qu'il ne pouvait pas être vu en public avant que l'épisode ''Spécial, les Filles Disent Tout''. Néanmoins, ils avaient le droit de se contacter entre eux s'ils avaient échangé des coordonnés. L'émission n'avait pas le droit de donner des informations personnelles de participants à d'autres... que ce soit pour Edward ou les autres filles.

Quelques minutes avant que la limousine n'arrive pour prendre les garçons, Mike se pointa au manoir.

Il rendit leur portable et leur ordinateur aux garçons. Mais Edward savait qu'il n'était pas là que pour ça.

« Edward, est-ce qu'on pourrait se parler en privée ? » demanda Mike.

Edward fit signe à Jasper et Emmett qu'ils pouvaient partir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Mike ? » lança-t-il impatiemment.

« Je suis surpris que tu es réussi à jouer le jeu. Il va falloir éditer. » dit-il avec arrogance. « Mais on va pouvoir se débrouiller. »

« C'est tout ? Notre voiture sera bientôt là. »

« Non, encore un truc. Je veux juste te rappeler notre accord. Toi ou personne ne doit contacter Bella, Rosalie ou Alice avant que le dernier épisode ne passe à la télé. Tu m'as bien compris ? »

Edward hocha la tête. « Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai le droit de contacter, disons Mary, mais pas elles ? »

« Parce qu'on a un accord toi et moi. Tu as gâché mon émission en te soumettant comme une chochotte à Bella. Si je n'étais pas intervenu, ça aurait été un désastre. En plus, si tu refuses, on peut toujours humilier ces filles et porter plainte contre elles. » Mike tourna les talons pour partir. « Encore une chose, Edward, tu as couché avec Mary ? »

Edward éclata sèchement de rire. « Non Mike. Je ne l'aurais pas touchée, même avec un bâton. Pas qu'elle n'ait pas essayé parce qu'elle n'a pas arrêté. Elle a dit que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas connu un vrai mec ou avait vraiment pris son pied. »

Edward remarqua la réaction de Mike. Il était tout rouge, les poings serrés. Cela encouragea Edward à continuer.

« Elle ne voulait pas qu'on utilise de préservatif. Elle voulait porter _mon_ bébé pour être lié à _moi_ pour toujours. »

Mike avança vers lui en criant. « Elle n'a jamais fait ça ! Non seulement tu es une diva mais en plus de ça, t'es un menteur. Je devrais te frapper pour faire disparaître ton sourire. » Il allait joindre le geste à la parole mais Emmett l'arrêta. Ce dernier le tint jusqu'à ce que la limousine arrive et qu'Edward soit en sécurité. Il lâcha Mike en le poussant de bon cœur.

Une fois à l'intérieur du véhicule avec Edward et Jasper, il éclata de rire, rejoint par Jasper. Edward ne comprenait pas leur comportement parce qu'il était toujours énervé. L'adrénaline traversait encore son corps.

« Quoi, bande d'enfoirés ? Qu'est-ce qui peut être aussi drôle ? »

Jasper passa la main dans sa poche et en sortit son portable. Il le fit balancer devant les yeux d'Edward. « J'ai tout. Je pensais que la batterie allait mourir mais elle a tenu. Que dieu bénisse les caméras sur les portables. »

Edward éclata de rire, en partie de joie mais aussi parce qu'il était soulagé que tout soit fini.

* * *

Enfin un moment de répit pour notre pauvre Edward... il a bien souffert sur la fin ^^

Pour le prochain chapitre, on retrouvera Bella... ;)

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	33. Chapitre 33

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **Lost In Fanfiction**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

_*Il y a eu une sorte de bug sur le site et les chapitres que j'ai posté dimanche n'ont pas fonctionner. Je croise les doigts pour que ça soit passé* ^^_

Elle vous avait manquées... Eh bien elle est de retour ! Voici un chapitre consacrée à Bella !

Merci pour vos commentaires, vos messages et toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Chapitre 33**

Le temps était passé lentement pour Bella après son départ de la Californie. L'été s'était éternisé et même le temps inhabituellement ensoleillé de Seattle n'avait pas suffit à la mettre de bonne humeur.

Les filles étaient rentrées à la maison le lendemain des éliminations et Mike, le producteur, avait été horrible avec Bella. Il avait beuglé des ordres, statué des règles et même fait quelques commentaires insultants à son propos. Bella avait été surprise d'apprendre de la bouche de Rose et Alice que Mike ne leur avait même pas adressé la parole avant leur départ. Elles trouvaient ça étrange. Pourquoi Bella ? Elles s'étaient finalement dit qu'il était stressé et que c'était un connard.

Alice et Rose avaient essayé de parler à Bella de ce qui s'était passé, pourquoi elle avait été éliminée. Elle les avait envoyées bouler en rétorquant qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. Il fallait qu'elle oublie Edward, qu'elle le laisse derrière elle mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à leurs échanges et aux choses que ses meilleures amies lui avaient dit à propos de cette situation sordide.

« Bella, ça n'a aucun sens. Je vous ai vus Edward et toi ensemble le soir avant qu'il nous élimine. Il craquait pour toi, il était à fond sur toi. Il a dû se passer quelque chose. Quand je lui ai dit au revoir, il était différent, triste. Je suis désolée, mais il se passe quelque chose. » avait dit Alice avant que Bella ne puisse l'arrêter.

« Ouais, Bella. J'avais envie de lui mettre un coup de pied au derrière et j'aurais juré qu'il était prêt à me laisser faire. Les mecs ne font pas ça à moins de penser qu'ils le méritent. » ajouta rapidement Rose.

« Peu importe. Il a pris sa décision, fin de l'histoire. Peu importe ce que je ressens, ce que je pensais ressentir. Les faits sont les faits. »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Bella et tu le sais. On respecte ta décision. Mais sache qu'on est là si tu as besoin de parler, de t'énerver, pleurer ou autre chose. » dit Rose. Elles firent un câlin à trois.

« Margaritas ? » proposa Alice, changeant de sujet pour apaiser l'atmosphère.

**-M-E-B-**

Reprendre le boulot fut une bonne chose. Ça garda Bella occupée. Néanmoins, la nouvelle saison de ''The Most Eligible Bachelor'' avait commencé pendant la première semaine d'école.

Dès que l'émission avait été lancée, il y avait eu une sorte de buzz sur le lieu de travail de Bella. Les gamins murmuraient à son passage dans les couloir. Évidemment, toutes les filles de l'école parlaient d'Edward.

Bella les ignora tous, jusqu'au jour où elle ne put plus.

« Mlle Swan, hum, on vous a vue dans l'émission du Bachelor. Hum, alors, il s'est passé quoi ? » lui demanda un de ses élèves qui avait levé la main pendant le cours.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de parler de ce qui s'est passé pendant le tournage, désolée. » répondit-elle, essayant de cacher ses émotions.

« Est-ce que vous l'aimez ? » continua l'élève.

« Encore une fois, je n'ai pas le droit de parler du tournage de l'émission ou d'Edward Masen. Je suppose que vous n'aurez qu'à attendre pour voir. » Elle tourna le dos à la classe et commença à écrire au tableau.

Ce qu'elle redoutait le plus, c'était le moment où ils allaient voir l'épisode où elle était éliminée. Elle appréhendait ça encore plus que ces rendez-vous avec Edward. Que ses élèves les voient s'embrasser à la télé allait être gênant mais être humiliée était tout autre chose.

Au grand déplaisir de Rose et Alice, Bella refusa de regarder l'émission. Pour être sûre de l'éviter, elle se rendit à la gym à cette heure précise vu que Rose et Alice étaient collés à la télé chez elles. Mais elle quitta la salle de sport lorsqu'elle réalisa que la moitié des télés diffusaient l'émission. Au lieu de ça, elle alluma son iPod et marcha pendant une heure, elle fit ça pendant une heure toutes les semaines. Elle ne voulait même pas entendre la voix d'Edward ou celle des autres filles.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre à la télé. Il lui rendait visite toutes les nuits dans ses rêves.

Parfois, c'était agréable, un moment romantique en tête à tête et d'autre fois, c'était un mélange de rejet et de perte. De toutes façons, ils se terminaient toujours de la même façon le matin, quand elle se réveillait, elle devait faire face à la réalité.

Un soir, après son jogging, elle était rentrée à la maison et était allée rapidement sous la douche pour éviter Rose et Alice qui parlaient de l'émission. Alors qu'elle se séchait, elle remarqua qu'un message faisait clignoter son portable. Elle recevait de plus en plus d'appel de numéros inconnus mais la personne ne laissait jamais de message.

Elle regarda le numéro mais ne reconnut pas le code postal. Elle rangea son téléphone dans sa commode et oublia le message.

Le samedi matin, face à un café, elle rassembla son courage à deux mains pour appeler son père. « Salut, Papa. »

« Il était temps que tu m'appelles, Bella. Trois semaines depuis le début de l'émission et je n'ai de tes nouvelles que maintenant ? Tu ne crois pas que j'aurais aimé savoir que ma fille a participé à une émission de télé-réalité ? Je l'ai appris en allant au diner, Bells, le diner. » dit-il avec colère.

« Désolée Papa. En fait, j'espérais que tu n'en entendrais pas parler du tout. » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Bells, je ne vis pas dans un trou. Évidemment que j'allais finir par l'apprendre. » Il semblait plus calme. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Eh bien, ça a déjà été mieux. » Elle fit une pause. « Ça ne s'est pas bien fini. Tu verras. Je ne regarde pas l'émission et je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler. » dit-elle tristement.

« S'il te plaît, dis moi qu'il ne t'a pas trompée comme ce rustre avec qui tu travailles. » cracha-t-il.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. »

« Comment ça se passe au travail ? Est-ce que ça va mieux ? » la questionna-t-il inquiet.

« Ouais, ça va mieux. Je pense que les vacances d'été ont aidé. Plus de gens me parlent maintenant. »

« Bien, tu ne méritais pas ça, Bells. J'espère que tu le sais. »

« Ouais, j'essaye d'oublier le passé et cette... émission. » souffla-t-elle.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas venir voir ton vieux père ? » la taquina-t-il.

« Thanksgiving, c'est sûr, Papa. Tu sais que j'adore cuisiner pour toi. » sourit-elle en y pensant.

« Il me tarde, Bells. Je dois y aller. Je t'aime. Appelle ton père plus souvent, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas que les gens du diner en sachent plus que moi. »

« D'accord Papa, je t'aime. Au revoir. » Elle raccrocha et observa son portable pendant une seconde. Elle remarqua le chiffre un à côté de l'icône des messages vocaux.

Elle commença à l'écouter et l'effaça presque avant même d'entendre les premiers mots. Son cœur se mit à battre à cent rien qu'en entendant la voix. Des souvenirs lui revinrent et ce n'était même pas celle d'Edward, c'était celle d'Angela.

Angela disait qu'elle lui manquait et qu'elle voulait vraiment lui parler. Bella l'écouta parler, les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait envie de parler à Angela mais pas d'Edward ou de l'émission. De quoi d'autre pouvaient-elles parler ? Bella enregistra le numéro d'Angela sans avoir l'intention de l'appeler. Peut-être plus tard quand elle se sentirait plus forte mais pas pour l'instant.

Les coups de fil de numéros inconnus arrivèrent de plus en plus fréquemment. Bella ne répondit jamais. Toute les personnes qu'elle connaissait et à qui elle tenait étaient enregistrés dans son téléphone. Elle supposa que c'était des démarcheurs ou des erreurs.

Rose et Alice essayèrent à plusieurs reprises de lui parler de l'émission mais elle les arrêta brusquement à chaque fois.

Elles voulaient lui dire que les choses ''semblaient'' différentes, qu'ils avaient édité. Elles voulaient surtout qu'elles sachent qu'ils avaient coupé la plupart des moments entre Bella et Edward. De ce que les spectateurs pouvaient en voir, Edward et Bella avaient un peu accroché et s'étaient embrassés quelques fois. Rien de plus. Mais Bella refusait d'écouter.

Un soir de septembre, Bella qui dormait profondément fut réveillée par son portable qui sonnait. Sans réfléchir ou même ouvrir les yeux, elle répondit.

« Putain ma grande. Tu ne réponds jamais à ton portable ! » cria quelqu'un, la faisant grimacer. Elle était parfaitement réveillée maintenant.

« Liz, c'est toi ? » marmonna-t-elle.

« Un peu mon neveu. Comment va ma Rose chérie ? »

Bella rigola. « Je savais que tu craquais pour elle. Elle va bien. Et toi ? »

« Rien de neuf, que du vieux. Comment tu vas toi ? Vous me manquez les filles. Je peux venir vous voir ? » demanda-t-elle sans hésitation.

« Hum, ah, je suppose. » répondit Bella.

« File moi les numéros de Rose et Alice. Je vais les appeler pour tout organiser. »

« D'accord. » Bella lui passa les numéros. « Appelle les à une heure décente, Liz. »

Liz se mit à rire. « Ça marche, Bella. À bientôt. Retourne dormir. »

« Bye Liz. » Bella raccrocha mais ne réussit pas à se rendormir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de faire ?

* * *

Personne ne résiste à Liz visiblement ^^ Elle l'a carrément attaquée par surprise.

Les choses n'ont pas été très roses pour Bella mais bon... comme on dit, quand on touche le fond... ;)

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	34. Chapitre 34

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **Lost In Fanfiction**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Aujourd'hui, c'est un chapitre mixte... un peu de Bella, un peu d'Edward... Et en bonus un peu de Jake... mais je ne vous en dit pas plus ;)

Merci pour vos commentaires, vos messages et toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Chapitre 34**

« Oh. Mon. Dieu. Cette fille est fatigante... et grossière. C'était mal de m'insulter, on ne m'avait jamais dit que j'étais idiote, de façons aussi différentes. Mais sérieusement, je pensais qu'elle allait finir par me frapper. » Bella secoua la tête. « On aurait dit qu'une tornade était passé et je pense que j'ai besoin de toute une semaine de désintoxication. » dit Bella en se laissant tomber sur le canapé après avoir poussé les débris de son chemin.

« Au moins, toi, tu dormais seule. Liz a les mains baladeuses dans son sommeil et elle ronfle quand elle est saoule. » rit Rose.

« Ronfleuse Saoule. » Elles éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

« Tu adores ça. » la taquina Alice.

« Il est possible que je l'ai tripotée hier soir en pensant que c'était quelqu'un d'autre. » avoua timidement Rose.

« Pourquoi tu penses ça ? » demanda Alice.

« Eh bien, Liz m'a regardée méchamment ce matin et elle m'a dit ''Je ne suis pas Emmett'' ou un truc dans le genre. »

« Tu as rêvé d'Emmett ? »

Rose hocha la tête. « Je pense que ça l'a blessée un peu. »

« Eh, elle sait pour qu'elle équipe tu joues. » lança Alice.

« Ouais, je suis fidèle à mon équipe. » rit Rose. « Assez parlé de moi. Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de tout ce qu'elle avait à dire ? » demanda-t-elle à Bella.

« Eh bien, je ne voulais rien savoir mais comme tu le sais, Liz n'accepte pas le refus. » Elle fit une pause. « Il faut que je prenne un moment pour réfléchir à ce que je ressens. » dit Bella.

« Et si tu appelais Angela ou que tu répondais aux autres coups de fil ? » la questionna Alice.

Bella secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas trop. Ça fait deux mois que j'essaye de NE PAS penser à lui, nous, l'émission et maintenant, je n'arrive à penser qu'à ça. Ça fait mal et je ne veux pas me faire trop d'espoirs. Au moins, quand je pensais que tout ça était derrière moi, que c'était du passé, j'avais le sentiment d'avoir le contrôle. Maintenant, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé tellement de choses que j'ai PERDU le contrôle et je ne sais pas quoi penser ni ressentir. »

« Tu as encore quelques semaines pour te décider. La dernière émission ne passera pas avant la deuxième semaine d'octobre. » la rassura Alice.

« Tu vas regarder l'émission maintenant ? » demanda Rose.

« Ça serait le pire moment pour commencer à regarder. Il est seul avec les autres filles, on n'est déjà plus là. Il a dû les embrasser. Si Mike est aussi horrible que Liz le dit, il n'aurait pas laissé Edward s'en tirer sans un baiser... ou plus. » Bella grimaça. « Je vais y réfléchir. »

**M-E-B**

Edward décida de ne pas regarder l'émission lorsqu'elle passa à la télé. Évidement, Emmett et Jasper la regardèrent. Ils vinrent le voir après chaque épisode et partagèrent des histoires et des anecdotes avec lui. Il avait presque l'impression qu'ils lui parlaient de quelque chose qui lui était complètement étranger.

Edward passait ses journées à écrire, jouer et enregistrer ses morceaux. Il restait avec sa mère ou ses amis tous les soirs. Il ne se montrait pas aux yeux du public. Il travaillait sans s'arrêter. Il se plongeait dans sa musique pour occuper le temps jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse revoir Bella.

Tellement de fois ces derniers mois, Edward avait lutté contre son envie de prendre l'avion pour Seattle et retrouver Bella. Il savait que le temps ne jouait pas en sa faveur et qu'elle avait peut-être déjà rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'abîmer la réputation de Bella, ainsi que sa vie professionnelle et privée.

Il ne connaissait pas non plus sa situation financière et ne savait pas si elle aurait pu tenir face à un procès. Et en plus, son père était le chef de la police. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait dit si Edward lui avait fait courir un tel risque ? S'il ne la protégeait pas. Accepterait-il un jour Edward comme un homme suffisamment bien pour sa fille ? Ces questions et les réponses qui suivaient faisaient partie de la raison pour laquelle Edward restait cloîtré en Californie. Il barrait presque les jours sur son calendrier. Le compte à rebours avant Bella.

**M-E-B**

« J'aurais voulu que Bella soit à l'enregistrement aujourd'hui. » dit tristement Edward. « Je vais devoir faire face à toutes ces femmes, sans pour autant voir la seule femme que j'ai vraiment envie de voir. Non seulement ça, mais en plus, elles vont balancer plein de trucs sur moi. Je sais que Mary va dire que je suis impotent. Ça va être humiliant, ''les filles disent tout''. » ronchonna Edward.

« Eddie, tu dois bien admettre que _c'est_ énorme. De tout ce que tu aurais pu lui dire, tu lui as dit que tu avais des ''problèmes à être performant''. » rit Emmett.

« La ferme, Emmett. Je n'ai pas dit ça. C'est elle qui l'a supposé et je n'ai pas nié. » lança Edward, le stress teintant sa voix. « La seule raison pour laquelle je panique, c'est que dans deux heures, j'ai fini. Plus d'émission, plus de femmes, plus de Mike. Et plus important encore, je n'aurais plus à éviter Bella. Je suis vraiment content que l'émission soit en direct. Il y aura quelques minutes de décalage mais ça passera en direct sur la Côte Est. Ça passera ici dans trois heures. »

« Est-ce que tout est prêt ? » demanda-t-il à Jasper.

« Ouaip', exactement comme on l'avait prévu. On veut tous voir Mike et Mary plonger. Et on le verra en personne. » sourit Jasper d'un air presque diabolique.

« Enfin. » soupira Edward.

**M-E-B**

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, Edward, je suis Jake Black. Je serai le modérateur ce soir, enfin, je veux dire le présentateur de l'émission. » plaisanta-t-il en faisant un sourire moqueur à Edward.

En voyant l'air paniqué de ce dernier, il reprit la parole. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà fait ça. Je ferai en sorte qu'on passe d'un sujet à l'autre et je ne laisserai aucune femme prendre le dessus sur l'émission. Passons le programme en revue. D'abord, vous commencez seul, ensuite Liz et Mary vous rejoignent pour des questions et enfin, les 18 autres femmes viennent à leur tour. Des questions ? » demanda Jake.

« Hum, 18 femmes ? Je pensais qu'elles ne revenaient pas _toutes_. » le questionna Edward, de plus en plus paniqué.

« Bien sûr qu'elles sont toutes là. L'épisode ''Après la Rose Finale, les Filles Disent Tout'' est super important en terme d'audience. En plus, ça fait partie de leur contrat. C'est marrant, d'autres filles m'ont posé la même question un peu plus tôt. » murmura Jake.

« Alors, en tout, il y a vingt filles ? » précisa Edward.

« Oui, Edward. Est-ce que ça va ? Vous avez l'air un peu pâle. »

« Hum, excusez moi, Jake. Il faut que j'aille parler à mon manager. » lança-t-il avant de partir à toute vitesse.

« Jazz, j'ai besoin de ma guitare. » insista Edward.

« Mais elle n'est même pas à Los Angeles, elle est à la maison, à San Diego. » répondit Jasper.

« Alors, va m'en acheter une, envoie quelqu'un, achètes-en dix, je m'en fiche. Il me faut juste une guitare acoustique avant le début de l'émission. » dit-il avec fermeté.

« D'accord, si tu en es sûr ? » s'inquiéta Jasper.

« Oui, j'en suis sûr. Dépêche toi. » répondit-il.

Mais en vérité, Edward n'était pas sûr de lui. Toute cette histoire pouvait encore lui exploser à la figure.

* * *

Hmm... Donc Bella est présente avec les filles ! En voilà une nouvelle qu'elle est bonne ^^ Edward a intérêt à bien jouer s'il veut la récupérer :)

Comme toujours, si ça vous dit, laissez un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	35. Chapitre 35

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **Lost In Fanfiction**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

On se retrouve pour _le_ chapitre que vous attendiez toutes ! Edward va un peu souffrir mais c'est pour son bien comme on dit ^^

Merci pour vos commentaires, vos messages et toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Chapitre 35**

« Comment s'est passée votre expérience dans le _Bachelor_, Edward ? » demanda Jake pour débuter l'émission.

« C'était une expérience intéressante. J'ai le sentiment d'avoir appris beaucoup de choses sur moi. Ce que je cherche chez une femme, chez une partenaire. » sourit Edward.

« Mais vous n'avez pas trouvé cette personne dans l'émission, parce qu'au final, vous n'avez choisi personne. Est-ce que ça en valait quand même la peine ? C'est un très grand engagement. Vous n'avez pas de regrets ? »

« Vous avez raison, Jake. Je n'ai choisi aucune des filles pendant la cérémonie de la rose finale. J'ai quelques regrets à propos de certaines choses, mais ça en valait vraiment la peine. » lança Edward.

« D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, on va avoir le droit à un vrai cadeau ce soir ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous allez interpréter une chanson pour nous, une que vous avez écrite récemment. » annonça Jake.

« J'ai écrit cette chanson juste après la fin de l'émission, fin juillet. » dit Edward.

« Est-ce qu'elle a une signification particulière pour vous ? » insista Jake.

« Mes chansons ont toujours une signification particulière mais celle ci est spéciale. Je l'ai écrite pour quelqu'un qui me manque depuis un moment déjà. » dit-il en fixant Bella qui était assise de l'autre côté du plateau, parmi les dix huit autres filles de l'émission.

Son regard la rendit timide et elle se mit à fixer ses mains pour l'éviter.

Il accorda rapidement sa guitare et commença à jouer une magnifique mélodie triste. Lorsqu'il se mit à chanter, tout le monde retint son souffle, surtout Bella.

Il chanta à propos de la perte d'une personne et de ne pas vouloir la laisser partir. Des secondes chances et du fait de croire en l'amour.

La dernière note de sa chanson qui venait du cœur s'évapora et il regarda Bella dans les yeux. Elle avait envie de se défiler mais elle était bien trop envoûtée par la chanson, par l'homme.

Le sort se brisa lorsque Jake fit entrer Elizabeth et Mary. Elles vinrent s'asseoir des deux côtés d'Edward. Il avait l'air incroyablement mal à l'aise et s'éloigna de Mary, se penchant vers Liz. Cette dernière lui fit un sourire rassurant.

« Bien, mesdames. Le rejet n'est pas une chose facile mais quels sont vos sentiments à propos d'Edward et de l'expérience que vous avez vécu ? » demanda Jake.

Liz prit la parole. « Edward est un mec génial. Je suis heureuse d'être restée jusqu'à la fin. Il ne m'a jamais menti et ne m'a jamais rien promis mais on a tous les deux fini par réaliser qu'on voulait des choses différentes. » Liz fit un sourire sincère en direction de Rose. Alice se mit à rire mais un regard mauvais de Rose la fit s'arrêter. Bella sourit et secoua doucement la tête.

« Merci pour votre franchise, Elizabeth. » intervint Jake. « Mary, aimeriez vous ajouter quelque chose à ça ? »

Mary sourit à Jake puis aux caméras. « Bien sûr Jake. Je pense que mon expérience avec Edward a été très différente de celle d'Elizabeth. »

« Comment ça, Mary ? » l'encouragea Jake.

« Je pensais que nous avions une réelle connexion depuis le début. Il était très affectueux, très doux, jusqu'à la dernière nuit dans la suite où tout s'est arrêté. » Elle fit une moue en direction de la caméra. « Je déteste devoir dire ça mais... je pense qu'il a des problèmes de performance. » murmura-t-elle à l'attention de Jake.

Ce dernier resta choqué pendant une demi seconde avant de se reprendre. « Hum, ce n'est sans doute pas le meilleur des sujets pour cette émission. » plaisanta-t-il pour alléger la situation.

« Eh bien, vu que ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant. J'ai un peu paniqué. » Elle haussa les épaules et se mit à glousser.

Jake remercia rapidement Elizabeth et Mary et elles quittèrent le plateau.

Pendant la pause, Edward entendit Emmett et Jasper qui riaient à ses dépens. _Note à moi même, botter des culs après l'émission_, pensa-t-il.

« Bon retour parmi nous. » dit Jake. « Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on pose quelques questions aux autres demoiselles de l'émission. Elles sont toutes là dans le public. S'il vous plaît, veuillez accueillir Alice, Angela, Bella, Bree, Chelsea, Claire, Emily, Heidi, Irina, Jane, Jessica, Kate, Leah, Maria, Rosalie, Senna, Tanya et Victoria. » Les filles firent un petit signe à la caméra tout en souriant lorsqu'elle passait devant elles.

Voir toutes les femmes qu'ils avaient rejeté, y compris Bella, tordit le ventre à Edward. Il en était arrivé au point où il se disait qu'il s'en était bien sorti avec Mary.

Des questions furent posées aux filles. Bree se trouvait trop bien pour Edward, Irina voulait lui donner une deuxième chance, etc.

Lorsque Rose leva la main, il commença à transpirer.

« Edward, si tu avais le sentiment d'avoir renvoyé la mauvaise personne, qu'est-ce que tu ferais maintenant ? »

« Ça serait horrible et je n'aurais pas pu m'empêcher d'y penser pendant tout le reste de l'émission. J'aurais voulu la retrouver, lui présenter mes excuses et faire tout ce qu'il y a en mon pouvoir pour qu'elle comprenne que je regrette de l'avoir laissée partir. Je n'abandonnerais pas tant qu'elle ne m'aurai pas pardonné. » Il sourit à Rose puis à Bella.

Rose lui rendit son sourire et hocha la tête.

« Merci mesdames et Edward, d'être venus ce soir. Edward, je vous souhaite beaucoup de chance et d'amour pour le futur. » dit-il en lui serrant la main.

« Merci, Jake. » répondit Edward.

« C'est dans la boîte. » cria un des membres de l'équipe. La caméra fut coupé.

Mike monta sur scène pour voir Edward. « C'est tout, beau gosse. » souffla-t-il assez bas pour que seul Edward l'entende.

« C'est tout ? Le dernier épisode a été tourné et passe à la télé ? » demanda Edward.

« C'est ce que je viens de dire. » rétorqua Mike d'un air arrogant. Edward se contenta de partir.

« Mike Newton ? » l'appela quelqu'un. Il se tourna et se trouva face à deux policiers en uniforme.

« C'est moi, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Il était bien moins arrogant qu'un peu plus tôt.

« Vous êtes en étant d'arrestation pour chantage sur la personne d'Edward Masen. » Mike avait perdu la parole alors que les hommes lui disaient ses droits.

Une fois que la police eut menotté Mike, le père de Jasper, Aro, approcha pour lui donner un document. « Mike, voici une ordonnance de non-publication du Juge Jason Jenks. Il prend effet sur le champ. Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à parler à Edward Masen, ni à aucune autre des femmes, vous n'êtes pas non plus autorisé à parler de l'émission à qui que ce soit à part vos représentants légaux, sans autorisation de la court. » Il se pencha pour lui parler tout bas. « Mr Masen est prêt à abandonner sa plainte si vous respectez la loi. » Aro partit avant que Mike puisse lui répondre.

Tout le monde, y compris Edward, observait la scène et il remarqua que les caméras tournaient toujours.

Un homme vêtu d'un costume de luxe approcha Mike. Edward ne le reconnut pas.

« Hum, Mr Volturi, je peux tout vous expliquer. C'est juste un malentendu. » Mike avait l'air désespéré.

L'homme secoua la tête. « La ferme, Mike. La chaîne et moi même vous supportons depuis bien trop longtemps. Non seulement vous êtes viré de l'émission et vous ne retravaillerez plus dans l'industrie, mais la chaîne va porter plainte contre vous pour rupture de contrat et pour tous les dommages occasionnés. »

« Il doit y avoir une erreur. Je n'ai rien fait. » protesta faiblement Mike.

« Nous avons des photos qui prouvent que vous aviez des relations sexuelles avec une des participante, ainsi qu'une vidéo et une preuve écrite qui montrent que vous faisiez chanter Mr Masen. Et ça ne touche même pas encore la partie éthique de votre contrat. Je vous suggère de vous taire et de vous trouver un bon avocat. Les avocats de la chaîne sont excellents et impitoyables. Vous avez joué avec cette émission et ils ne prennent pas ça à la légère. » dit-il avec colère.

Avant que Mike ne puisse répondre, quelqu'un se mit à crier. « Mike, tu m'avait promis. Tu m'avais promis que je serais la prochaine Bachelorette. » plaida Mary en se précipitant vers lui.

« Je suis désolé, Mlle, vous êtes ? » demanda le représentant de la chaîne, Mr Volturi.

« Je suis Mary, Mary Cope. » bégaya-t-elle.

« Vous, Mlle Cope, êtes liée à cette affaire. Si j'étais vous, je ne prévoirais pas de quitter Los Angeles avant un moment. Nos avocats vous contacteront. » Il tourna brusquement les talons et s'éloigna.

Mary se mit à pleurer et crier alors que Mike se faisait embarquer par la police. « T'es qu'un menteur, Mike. Tu m'avait dit que tout irait bien. Tu me l'avais promis, espèce de connard ! »

Une fois que Mike, Mary et les policiers eurent quitté l'immeuble, tout le monde resta sans voix. Ils s'observèrent. Les yeux d'Edward croisèrent ceux de Bella mais elle se détourna rapidement, semblant chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un dans la pièce.

Edward vint vers elle avant qu'elle ait eu l'occasion de filer. « Bella. » souffla-t-il.

Elle ferma les yeux en entendant sa voix. Elle n'aurait jamais cru l'entendre dire son nom à nouveau.

« Bella, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de te parler. J'ai tellement de choses à te dire. S'il te plaît, viens avec moi, quelque part, n'importe où. Laisse-moi tout t'expliquer. » plaida-t-il.

Bella ouvrit les yeux et chercha ses amies du regard. Rose et Alice se trouvaient avec Emmett et Jasper. Ils étaient en train de les observer Edward et elle. En fait, tout le monde les observait. Ses amies ne vinrent pas à sa rescousse ou ne lui dirent pas de rester loin d'Edward, au lieu de ça, elles l'encouragèrent d'un sourire. Liz alla même jusqu'à lui faire un petit signe de la main. Même Angela souriait.

Bella regarda brièvement Edward. Il avait l'air nerveux, triste, plein de regrets et sincère. Elle se détourna rapidement sans lui donner de réponses.

« Bella, s'il te plaît. » Il toucha légèrement son bras. Ce contact fit frissonner tout son corps. Elle ne pouvait pas nier l'effet qu'il lui faisait mais est-ce qu'il la méritait ? Peut-être que oui ou peut-être que non, mais elle voulait entendre toute l'histoire de sa bouche.

« Oui. » fut tout ce qu'elle dit.

Edward laissa échapper un gros soupir de soulagement. « Dieu merci. » murmura-t-il.

* * *

Bizarrement, j'ai l'impression qu'Edward n'est pas le seul à être soulagé ^^ Le pauvre... entre Mike et Mary, il avait bien le droit à une deuxième chance, non ? XD

Comme toujours, si ça vous dit, laissez un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	36. Chapitre 36

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **Lost In Fanfiction**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Voici un chapitre plutôt important... les explications entre Edward et Bella ! Il va falloir qu'ils soient honnêtes tous les deux s'ils veulent arriver à se réconcilier...

Merci pour vos commentaires, vos messages et toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Chapitre 36**

« Est-ce qu'on peut aller à mon hôtel ? » demanda Edward.

Bella le regarda comme si elle envisageait à nouveau de filer.

« Juste pour parler, je te promets qu'il n'y aura pas d'entourloupes. J'ai une suite et je me disais qu'on pourrait s'installer au salon pour discuter. Peut-être qu'on pourrait passer commande au room-service ? » proposa-t-il, essayant de calmer les peurs de Bella.

Elle hocha la tête et laissa Edward la quitter jusqu'à sa voiture qui les attendait.

« Merci beaucoup d'accepter de m'écouter, Bella. Je te dois tellement d'explications pour tout ça. Sache simplement que j'apprécie que tu acceptes. » sourit-il timidement.

Edward commanda au room-service et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé de la suite. Bella s'assit à l'extrémité du sofa. Comprenant son besoin d'espace, Edward s'assit à l'autre extrémité.

Il y eut une pause gênante puis Edward prit la parole. « Qu'est-ce que tu sais déjà ? »

« Peu importe ce que j'ai entendu ou ce qu'on m'a dit. Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche, je veux ta version. » dit-elle fermement.

Edward réfléchit à haute voix. « D'accord, par où commencer ? » Il tourna son corps vers elle. « Tout d'abord, je suis désolé. Je suis désolé de t'avoir éliminé. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir, de t'avoir gênée ou autre. » soupira-t-il. Il avait tellement envie de la toucher. « Maintenant que c'est dit, je suppose que je devrais commencer par le début.

Après le décès de mon père, ma mère a énormément souffert. Elle l'aimait tant qu'elle a presque envisagé de ne pas continuer sans lui. De temps en temps, elle me disait ça. C'était terrifiant à voir parce que les choses changent, les gens meurent et vieillissent. J'ai plus ou moins décidé à ce moment là que je ne voulais pas me marier, trouver une partenaire de vie. J'étais convaincu que la fin serait trop douloureuse, peu importe comment ça se terminerait. J'avais même fini par me persuader que je pouvais vivre comme ça. Je sortais de temps en temps avec quelqu'un, j'avais des coups d'un soir. Je faisais en sorte de ne pas avoir de sentiments, de ne pas ressentir d'émotions, j'enfermais tout. Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas pour moi, ça ne me ressemblait pas alors j'ai tout simplement arrêté de voir des femmes. Je me suis jeté à corps perdu dans le travail, mes relations avec mes amis, ma maison, ma mère. » Il regarda Bella et elle lui fit signe de continuer.

« Quand l'opportunité de participer à l'émission s'est présentée, Jasper m'a suggéré de le faire. C'était tellement différent, tu vois ? Ça ne me ressemblait tellement pas, mais ma vie était plutôt ennuyeuse et j'avais besoin d'un moyen de relancer ma carrière. Toute publicité est bonne à prendre, non ? » sourit-il.

« On a négocié le contrat pendant un long moment. Ils ne voulaient pas céder de contrôle mais on est resté ferme. Je refusais d'être une marionnette. » rit-il sèchement. « Je suppose que ça n'a pas marché. » Il haussa les épaules avant de continuer. « Mike a été un emmerdeur dès le début, il faisait des commentaires méchants et des remarques condescendantes. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il ferait des histoires. Il donnait l'impression qu'il avait tellement d'autorité. On s'est finalement mis d'accord pour un contrat. Je pouvais renvoyer n'importe quelle fille à n'importe quel moment mais je devais faire un certain nombre de cérémonies de la rose et je devais terminer l'émission par un rendez-vous avec deux femmes. » Il secoua la tête.

« Ça avait l'air plutôt facile mais pas quand tu dois sortir avec des femmes que tu détestes et que tu gardes certaines juste pour les apparences. Mais j'avais signé en le sachant, sans vraiment le savoir. Je pensais que ça serait plus facile. » dit-il avec mélancolie.

« J'ai essayé de garder l'esprit ouvert pour l'émission mais je ne pensais pas vraiment rencontrer quelqu'un de spécial. Le premier soir quand Emmett vous a reconnues Alice, Rose et toi, je ne savais pas quoi penser. J'étais persuadé que je ne pouvais pas vous faire confiance. Bon sang, Liz, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans Liz. Jasper lui a demandée de vous sonder. Lorsqu'elle m'a dit que vous étiez cool, ça a été un vrai soulagement. À l'époque, je ne savais pas pourquoi ça avait de l'importance. Je pensais que c'était pour le principe, les mensonges et tout mais au final, ce n'était pas du tout ça. » Il regarda Bella dans l'expectative.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda doucement Bella.

« Toi, c'était toi. Quand Liz a dit que tu étais digne de confiance, je me suis sentis libre, libre d'apprendre à te connaître. J'ai été attiré par toi dès le début. Mais j'ai lutté. » Il fit une pause. « Tu sais, je n'ai parlé à personne d'autre de mon père. »

« Tu n'as rien dit ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne voulais pas qu'elles me connaissent, aucune d'entre elle. J'ai continué l'émission après ton départ mais ça ne signifiait rien. » Il inspira profondément. « Mais je m'avance un peu trop là. »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Edward alla ouvrir. Le cœur de Bella battait à toute vitesse. Il avait déjà dit tellement de choses et il n'avait même pas encore parlé des éliminations et du chantage. Elle sentait ses défenses tomber petit à petit. Elle voyait bien qu'Edward était honnête et c'était triste d'entendre son point de vue mais elle restait tout de même sur ses gardes et avait besoin d'en savoir plus, besoin de tout entendre.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement. Il lui posa quelques questions à propos du métier d'enseignant et de la nouvelle année scolaire. Ses réponses furent brèves et polies. »

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de manger, Edward prit la parole. « Est-ce que tu es prête à en apprendre plus ? » Bella hocha la tête.

« Après notre premier rendez-vous seul à seul. » dit-il en désignant l'espace entre eux. « Ou peut-être avant, j'ai su que tu étais la seule avec qui je voulais passer du temps. J'avais un plan. Tu peux demander à Emmett et Jasper, je leur avais parlé de mon plan d'élimination, je leur avais dit qui j'allais éliminer et quand. Je me suis préparé pour cette... cérémonie de la rose avec confiance. Puis Mike a tout gâché. Environ cinq minutes avant le début de la cérémonie, il est venu et a joué cartes sur table. Il vous a menacées Rose, Alice et toi, il voulait vous poursuivre et vous humilier en public. Je savais que tu étais professeur et depuis pas longtemps. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça t'arriver. Il a refusé de me laisser parler à Jaz ou quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai dû me rendre à la cérémonie et prendre une décision rapidement. » Il regarda Bella d'un air suppliant.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as même pas regardé ? » murmura-t-elle.

Il baissa le menton et secoua la tête. « Il a dit que si je n'étais pas convainquant, il lancerait les poursuites judiciaires. Je ne pouvais pas te regarder, Bella. Je savais que tu verrais dans mes yeux que je ne voulais pas que tu partes, que j'étais malheureux. Alors j'ai fait comme si je m'en fichais. J'espère que tu me crois quand je te dis à quel point ça m'a fait du mal de te faire ça. » dit-il.

« Malgré ce que tu ressentais pour moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser et te donner l'impression que je me suis joué de toi. Ou pire encore, que tu aies une mauvaise image à la télé. Dieu merci, ils ont édité le temps qu'on a passé ensemble, sans insister sur notre lien. Ils ont donné l'impression que c'était logique pour moi de t'éliminer. Un peu surprenant mais pas choquant, contrairement à s'ils avaient passé tous nos moments ensemble.

La seule bonne chose qui est ressorti de cette soirée là, c'est que Mike est un idiot. J'ai réussi à lui faire mettre ses menaces à l'écrit. Quel con. » rit-il.

« J'ai gardé tout ça secret jusqu'à ce que je visite les villes natales des filles. Le père de Jazz et Liz est avocat alors quand j'ai été ''rencontré'' sa famille, on a pu discuté sans caméra ni équipe technique. J'ai pu lui raconter toute l'histoire et lui donner la lettre de Mike. Juste après ça, il a commencé à monter le dossier contre Mike et Mary mais à l'époque, j'ignorais tout pour Mary. »

Bella hocha la tête. « Je sais, j'ai parlé à Aro. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Edward, visiblement choqué.

« Vers la mi-août, j'ai commencé à recevoir des coups de fil sur mon portable, les numéros étaient privés ou inconnus. Personne n'a laissé de messages avant Angela. Elle disait qu'elle voulait me parler mais je ne l'ai pas rappelé. Liz a réussi à m'avoir en m'appeler en plein milieu de la nuit. Je dormais à moitié et je n'ai pas pensé à regarder l'écran. Elle est maligne. » rit Bella. « Enfin bref, elle s'est imposée et m'a forcée à l'écouter, elle m'a tout dit à propos de Mike, du chantage, des filles. » Elle se raidit.

« Tu n'as pas regardé l'émission ? » demanda Edward même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Nop', pas même une minute. Pas que Rose et Alice n'aient pas essayé de me convaincre.

Liz m'a dit que son père essayait de me contacter. Personne ne voulait laisser de messages. Aucune trace écrite ou orale, au cas ou Mike en aurait eu vent avant qu'on puisse rassembler des infos sur lui. Après le départ de Liz, j'ai décidé de lui répondre. Il voulait que je sois au courant à propos des poursuites à l'encontre de Mike et finalement Mary. »

« Tu disais qu'il y avait plusieurs _numéros_. Est-ce que d'autres personnes de l'émission t'ont appelée ? »

Bella secoua la tête. « Pas de l'émission mais quelqu'un m'a bien appelée. »

« Qui ? » insista Edward.

« Promets moi que tu ne seras pas en colère contre elle ? »

Edward hocha la tête.

Ta mère a acheté un portable pré-payé et a essayé de me contacter. » dit-elle avec hésitation.

« Merde. » marmonna Edward.

« Ne sois pas fâché contre elle. On n'a discuté qu'une fois mais elle m'a rappelée qui tu es. Depuis mon élimination, j'ai passé mon temps à me poser des questions. Je ne faisais plus confiance à mon jugement, mes sentiments, ma capacité à lire les gens. Elle m'a rappelé que tu es quelqu'un de bien, coincé dans une situation difficile. Elle t'aime énormément. Elle veut juste que tu sois heureux. »

« Désolé pour ça. Je ne savais pas qu'elle t'avait appelée. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle a été très gentille. » répondit-elle tendrement tout en le regardant. « Elle m'a racontée quelques histoires marrantes à propos de toi. Je ne savais pas que tu étais un fils à Maman. »

Il se contenta de secouer la tête en souriant. « Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle. Ils ont toujours été là pour moi et ma mère n'a jamais rien loupé depuis la mort de mon père. Elle était inquiète pour moi ces dernières années. Je lui ai parlée de toi quand je suis rentré à la maison. Je suppose que ce n'est pas une surprise qu'elle ait essayé de m'aider. Elle n'est pas vraiment du genre à rester en retrait pendant que les choses se font. »

« J'ai continué l'émission comme si de rien n'était. Ça a était la pire expérience de ma vie. Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser, c'est toi et à la façon dont je t'avais laissé tomber. Même si tu ne tenais pas autant à moi que je tenais à toi, je ne voulais pas que les choses se terminent ainsi. J'ai gardé Liz jusqu'à la fin. On a dû jouer au ''mignon petit couple''. Tu vas adorer ça. Elle a joué les douces innocentes, c'est comme ça qu'on a réussi à garder nos démonstrations ''d'affection'' au minimum. » expliqua-t-il en riant.

« Aro m'a dit que ça a sans doute été plus difficile à jouer pour elle que pour toi. » rigola Bella.

Il se joignit à elle et posa la main sur son cœur. « Je suis blessé. Je ne suis pas si mal pour un mec. »

Soudainement, il devint sérieux. « J'aimerais m'excuser pour mon comportement sur le bateau, avec Maria. Je me suis comporter comme un sauvage. Ce n'est pas ce que je suis, disons juste que mes hormones ont eu raison de moi. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je comprends. Elle était attirante, sexy et très disponible. »

« Non, ce n'est pas rien. Pour être honnête, Bella, il n'y avait que très peu de filles que je trouvais attirantes. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris sur le bateau. Je ne peux que blâmer l'absence de sexe depuis... des années maintenant mais pour être honnête, je me suis comporté comme un porc. » Il se tut un instant et réfléchit à quelque chose. « Je n'ai couché avec aucune d'entre elles. Je n'ai rien fait de plus qu'échanger un baiser. Et je n'en avais même pas envie. J'ai fait le minimum pour que Mike nous laisse tranquille. Il venait me voir après chaque rendez-vous pour me reprocher mon manque d'affection. Et à chaque fois qu'il faisait ça, il vous menaçait. Je savais qu'Aro était sur le coup mais je n'ai su qu'après la cérémonie de la rose finale ce qui se passait. Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'ils n'avaient rien pour le coincer à part le mot de menace. Je ne suis pas avocat. Je ne savais pas à quel point c'était bon. » Il haussa les épaules.

« La dernière soirée, quand j'étais en rendez-vous avec Mary. » Il vit Bella grimacer en entendant ce nom. « Mike m'a dit de la garder jusqu'à la fin. Je voulais garder Senna. Elle était sympa mais pas intéressée. Elle se fichait de moi et de tout ça. Elle était parfaite pour rester jusqu'à la fin parce que je savais que je ne pouvais pas la blesser mais Mike m'a forcé à garder Mary. J'ignorais pourquoi à l'époque mais Liz a fouillé les affaires de Mary pendant son absence et elle a trouvé des photos. Des photos de Mike et Mary dans des positions compromettantes. Dieu merci je ne les ai jamais vu. » Il grimaça, faisant rire Bella.

« Liz m'a dit que ton dernier rendez-vous avec Mary a été... intéressant. » le taquina Bella.

« Ne m'en parle pas. Est-ce que Mary a vraiment dit à la télévision nationale que je suis impotent ? » Il reposa la tête en arrière sur le canapé et ferma les yeux.

Bella se mit à rire encore plus fort. « Ouaip', je crois bien que oui. »

Lors qu'elle fut calmée, Bella lui parla tout bas, presque de façon inaudible. « Je sais que tu ne l'es pas. »

Il ouvrit les yeux et la fixa. « Non, je ne le suis pas. Surtout quand tu es dans les parages. »

Elle rougit et détourna le regard.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de continuer. « Apparemment, Mike et Mary vont être coincés pendant un bon moment. C'est elle qui a suspecté que vous vous connaissiez avant l'émission et qui l'a dit à Mike. Lui avait un faible pour elle et il voulait qu'elle reste. Ça lui permettait de passer du temps avec elle. Il lui a promis qu'elle serait la prochaine Bachelorette si elle couchait avec lui. Je suppose qu'elle avait déjà un copain et que Mike ne voulait pas qu'elle aille le retrouver. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle couche avec moi. C'était vraiment tordu.

C'est elle qui a eu... les mains baladeuses avec moi. Quand elle a réalisé que je ne répondais pas à ses avances, elle a supposé que j'étais impotent. J'ai fait semblant d'être gêné et je me suis enfermé dans la salle de bain pour le reste de la nuit. » Il haussa les épaules comme si c'était une solution simple.

Bella rigola doucement. « Je suppose que tu n'as pas eu la vie facile après mon départ. »

« Non, ça a été loin d'être facile. En fait, ça a été les semaines les plus difficiles de ma vie, ou presque. Tu ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai eu envie de sauter dans un avion pour te retrouver mais je ne savais pas quel pouvoir avait Mike. Apparemment, pas beaucoup mais je l'ignorais. Et tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était ouvrir la bouche pour ruiner ta vie ou au minimum, ta carrière. » Il se rapprocha de Bella.

« Il m'a dit que tu ne reviendrais jamais. Que tu étais bannie. Je ne savais même pas que tu serais présente à l'enregistrement aujourd'hui. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'étais heureux quand je l'ai appris, terrifié mais heureux. » sourit-il.

« Pourquoi tu étais terrifié ? »

« Je me suis dit que tu devais me détester. Je pensais que Mike avait préparé un truc pour m'humilier encore plus à la télé. J'étais inquiet qu'ils se concentrent sur toi et te mettent mal à l'aise. Mais plus que tout, j'avais peur de te voir et de voir la façon dont tu me regarderais. J'aurais très bien pu retrouver une femme qui me détesterait. Tu aurais pu t'en prendre à moi devant tout le monde. Mais lorsque je t'ai vue, j'ai su que tu ne me détestais pas. » Il sourit et se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle.

Elle secoua la tête. « Non, je ne te déteste pas. Je ne te fais pas confiance mais je ne te déteste pas. »

« Je peux gérer ça. » annonça-t-il. « La confiance est quelque chose qui se gagne. Il faut que je gagne ta confiance. Si tu veux bien me laisser une chance, j'aimerais gagner ta confiance. » dit-il en la regardant avec gravité.

* * *

Réponse de Bella au prochain chapitre... En tout cas, Edward a fait de son mieux, néanmoins, il ne vaut pas oublier que Bella doute énormément de tout _(lui, la vie, les oiseaux, le soleil, le printemps arrivera-t-il enfin ? - euh, non, ça c'est moi, désolée ^^)_

Si ça vous dit, laissez un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	37. Chapitre 37

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **Lost In Fanfiction**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Après Edward, c'est au tour de Bella d'ouvrir son cœur... Un nouveau chapitre avec des révélations ^^

Merci pour vos commentaires, vos messages et toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Chapitre 37**

Bella secoua la tête, faisant paniquer Edward.

« J'ai des choses à te dire moi aussi. Des choses à propos de moi, de mon passé. Il faut que tu comprennes d'où je viens. » Elle leva la tête vers Edward. « C'est bon ? »

« Bien sûr, je suis tout à toi. » sourit-il, essayant de la mettre à l'aise.

« Hum, je craquais vraiment pour toi quand j'étais plus jeune, quand tu faisais partie des New Dawn. Je n'étais pas du genre à crier ou à embrasser des posters mais je me posais des questions à propos de toi. Ce que tu aimais. Ce que tu ressentais. Est-ce qu'on avait des choses en commun. Quand le groupe s'est séparé et que tu as disparu, je me suis inquiétée pour toi. » rit-elle. « Ça semble sans doute gamin et idiot. »

« Non, pas du tout. » répondit-il.

« Enfin bref, quand on a vu une pub à la télé annonçant que tu serais le Bachelor, Rose et Alice ont refusé de lâcher le morceau. Elles ne voulaient pas me laisser tranquille. » Elle tortillait ses mains. « Elles disaient qu'il fallait que je m'ouvre, que je recommence à vivre. Je suppose que je m'étais beaucoup refermée sur moi-même pour éviter les gens et surtout les hommes. » Elle haussa les épaules.

« J'ai vécu une mauvaise... expérience l'année dernière avec quelqu'un avec qui je travaille. J'ai été engagée au mois de juin. Comme j'étais nouvelle, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à l'école pendant l'été pour tout préparer, installer ma classe et ce genre de trucs. Parfois, j'étais seule à l'école mais il m'arrivait aussi de rencontrer d'autres professeurs et membres de l'équipe. Tout le monde était gentil et amical. » Elle regarda Edward. « Est-ce que ça te met mal à l'aise ? »

« Seulement parce que tu l'es et que je pense que tu vas me parler d'un connard qui t'a fait du mal, alors je me prépare à être énervé mais à part ça, je vais bien. » sourit-il.

Elle rigola gênée. « Ouais, le connard s'appelle James, il est prof dans mon école. On s'est rencontré en juillet, il était très sympa. Il venait me voir dans ma classe et me proposait de m'aider. On a commencé à sortir ensemble peu de temps après notre rencontre. Il était très attentif quand on était seuls mais dès qu'il y avait quelqu'un, il m'ignorait presque. Ensuite, il s'excusait et me disait qu'il aimait être discret et ne voulait pas compliquer les choses au travail, surtout pour moi qui n'était pas encore titulaire. On s'est mis d'accord pour y aller doucement jusqu'à ce que je sois une prof établie. Tout semblait raisonnable et bien aller. »

Elle inspira profondément avant de continuer. « Quand l'année scolaire a commencé au mois de septembre, il m'a littéralement ignoré à l'école. Quand j'entrais dans une pièce, il en sortait. Il soufflait le chaud et le froid. Chaud quand on était seuls et froid quand on était avec d'autres personnes. Ça a commencé à me sembler être... mal. J'ai essayé de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Un jour, dans la salle des profs, j'ai entendu quelqu'un dire qu'une autre prof partait en congé maternité. Je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention.

Quelques jours plus tard, James n'est pas venu à l'école. Je n'ai posé de questions à personne parce que je ne voulais pas le mettre en colère mais j'ai essayé de l'appeler pour voir s'il allait bien. Je suis tombé sur sa boîte vocale. Une rumeur a commencé à circuler dans l'école ce jour là. Deux profs couchaient ensemble. Je n'étais pas branchée ragots alors je n'y ai pas portée attention. » Elle haussa les épaules.

« James n'est pas revenu à l'école avant plusieurs jours. Il ne m'a même pas regardé. J'ai essayé de l'appeler et de lui envoyer des textos mais il ne m'a jamais répondu. On n'avait jamais parlé d'être en relation exclusive mais je pensais que je méritais une sorte d'avertissement. »

« Je crois que je vois où tu veux en venir. » Elle regarda Edward qui lui fit signe de continuer.

« James était marié à la prof enceinte. Ils s'étaient mariés l'été d'avant et avaient organisé une grande réception où tout le monde avait été invité. Elle était très appréciée à l'école et avait des amis partout. Elle est tombée enceinte au printemps et a dû rester au lit à partir du mois de juin, juste avant que je ne rencontre James mais le bébé ne devait pas arriver avec décembre. Apparemment, fin septembre, elle a vu mes textos et a parlé de moi à James. Il lui a dit que j'étais la nouvelle, que j'étais obsédée par lui et que je n'arrêtais pas de le harceler. Il a inventé toute une histoire pour couvrir ses arrières. Je n'ai reçu aucun soutien à l'école parce que tout le monde ignorait qu'on sortait ensemble. J'ai été cataloguée ''psychopathe qui essaye de détruire une famille''. » Ses épaules retombèrent lorsqu'elle le dit.

« Comme si ça n'était pas suffisant, la dispute entre James et sa femme a provoqué l'accouchement de façon prématurée et le bébé est arrivé avec presque trois mois d'avance. Elle est restée aux soins intensifs un grand moment. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle va bien maintenant. Pas besoin de te dire que ça n'a pas aidé ma réputation. Même les élèves ont entendu les rumeurs. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me faire respecter la première partie de l'année. J'ai fini par gagner le respect des élèves et même du principal. Les autres profs de l'école... eh bien, c'est une autre histoire. Ça été vraiment difficile. Mais ça allait déjà mieux cette année. Ils semblent avoir un peu oublié et je suis mieux acceptée. Je peux entrer dans la salle des profs maintenant. » sourit-elle à Edward.

Son expression était à la fois choquée et énervée. Il attira Bella dans une étreinte protectrice, la faisant haleter mais elle accepta son câlin.

« C'est horrible, Bella. Je suis vraiment désolé que tu aies eu à traverser ça. Je me sens encore plus mal maintenant que je sais ce que tu as vécu. Le fait que l'émission soit publique aurait dû te repousser. Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as fait ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as rejoint l'émission ? » demanda-t-il d'un air perdu.

Sa voix fut à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. « Parce que c'était toi, Edward. » Il resserra son étreinte et elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou en réponse.

Elle finit par se redresser, s'éloignant d'Edward. « Bon, je te dois moi aussi des excuses. » Edward eut l'air surpris. « Je suis désolée d'avoir rejoint l'émission en mentant. J'ai plus ou moins forcé Alice et Rose à se joindre à moi. Elles voulaient que j'auditionne, que je participe et je mourais d'envie de te rencontrer. Néanmoins, je n'aurais jamais pu le faire sans leur soutien. Alors pour ça, je te dois des excuses. On n'a jamais voulu te décevoir ou compliquer les choses pour toi. Je voulais juste qu'elles restent avec moi la première nuit, après, j'ai su que je pouvais gérer ça toute seule. Au lieu de ça, ça a été le bazar. Alors... désolée. » Elle haussa les épaules.

« Si ça m'a permis de te rencontrer, alors ça en valait la peine. » sourit Edward.

« Confession numéro... » le taquina-t-elle. « Plus sérieusement, je n'ai jamais été en colère contre toi et je ne t'ai jamais détesté après que tu m'aies éliminée. J'étais en colère contre moi même. J'ai revécu mes insécurités et mes doutes sont revenus. Je ne savais pas si j'étais capable de bien comprendre les gens, de me faire confiance. Quand tout est arrivé avec James, j'ai eu le sentiment que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de confiance. Quand tu m'as éliminée, tout ça est revenu. Je pensais même que j'avais imaginé ce que je ressentais quand j'étais avec toi. » Elle rit mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ressentais pour moi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh non, ne fais pas ça. Je pense que j'ai avoué assez de choses pour une soirée. » rit-elle.

Il devint sérieux pendant une minute. « Eh bien, je vais te dire ce que j'ai ressenti et ce que je ressens pour toi. » Il prit Bella par la taille et l'amena sur ses genoux parce qu'il ne pouvait plus résister à l'envie de la toucher une seconde de plus. Elle ne réalisait pas à quel point elle était tentante. Elle ne portait qu'une robe sexy et courte qu'elle avait pendant l'émission. Assise sur le canapé, ses jambes rabattues sous elle, elle était tellement belle avec ses cheveux qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules.

Il regarda Bella dans les yeux et coinça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de commencer à parler. « J'ai ressenti quelque chose de différent avec toi, quelque chose de spécial. Tu m'as fait ressentir des choses. Tu m'as donnée envie d'être une meilleure personne. J'ai envie d'être quelqu'un de meilleur. Je veux être quelqu'un qui mérite d'avoir une relation amoureuse. Je veux sortir avec toi, apprendre à te connaître, rencontrer ton père mais plus que tout encore, j'ai envie de frapper James. »

Elle rigola nerveusement et essaya de détourner le regard. Edward prit délicatement son visage en coupe pour la ramener à lui. « Est-ce que c'est quelque chose que tu voudrais découvrir avec moi ? Voir si on a quelque chose de spécial ? » demanda-t-il sincèrement.

Elle hocha la tête. « Mais il faudra que tu sois patient avec moi. Les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure. Je suis programmé avec mon doute et mes insécurités. »

« On peut aller à ton rythme. Je suis tout à toi. » dit-il en ouvrant les bras.

Bella prit ça pour une invitation et alla dans son étreinte. Il referma ses bras sur elle. Ils restèrent tranquillement ainsi pendant un moment.

« Je suppose que je devrais te raccompagner à ton hôtel. À quelle heure est ton vol demain ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il me semble qu'il est à 16h et _c'est_ mon hôtel. » rigola-t-elle doucement.

« Eh bien, alors, puis-je vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre chambre, Mlle Swan ? »

« Bien sûr. » sourit-elle.

Il l'aida à se relever et le contact entre leur corps leur manqua aussitôt. Ils rejoignirent sa chambre, main dans la main.

Elle se tourna vers lui avant d'entrer. « Merci Edward, pour ton honnêteté et pour avoir essayé de me protéger à tes dépens. » Elle posa sa paume sur son torse.

Il plaça sa main sur la sienne, la gardant contre son cœur. « Je le referais sans hésiter mais seulement si tu n'es pas blessée au passage. » dit-il avec une grande sincérité. « Est-ce que tu accepterais de prendre le petit-déjeuner et/ou de déjeuner avec moi demain ? »

« Ça serait génial. » répondit-elle, excitée.

Il tenait toujours sa main contre son torse. Son autre main remonta le long de son bras jusqu'à son épaule avant de se poser sur sa nuque. « Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? » murmura-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et alla à sa rencontre. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent à peine une fois, puis deux avant que le baiser ne se fasse plus passionné. Ils étaient hésitants au début, lents, ils se découvraient. Sa langue trouva la sienne et ils soupirèrent de plaisir en se rencontrant. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux et l'attira à elle. Il résista à l'envie de la plaquer contre le mur du couloir avec son corps. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils étaient à bout de souffle et souriant.

« Je vais m'entraîner à la salle de sport de l'hôtel à huit heures, alors on pourrait déjeuner à neuf heures trente ou se retrouver plus tard. » proposa-t-il, la respiration un peu difficile.

« Un petit-déjeuner à neuf heures trente me semble parfait. Ça te dit d'aller te baigner après ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Absolument. » répondit-il. Il l'attira dans ses bras et l'embrassa chastement à plusieurs reprises. Il attendit qu'elle ferme la porte pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il était plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis... une éternité.

* * *

Bella a bien souffert la pauvre... Heureusement, Edward semble être prêt à prendre soin d'elle :) Il y a eu quelques hésitations mais bon, au moins, ils vont se retrouver dans le prochain chapitre ;)

Si ça vous dit, laissez un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	38. Chapitre 38

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **Lost In Fanfiction**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Maintenant que Bella et Edward se sont avoués leurs sentiments, il est temps pour eux d'apprendre à se connaître... et plus si affinités ;)

Merci pour vos commentaires, vos messages et toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Chapitre 38**

Edward courait à un rythme régulier sur le tapis de course, la sueur coulait le long de son torse nu alors que son t-shirt se trouvait par terre à côté de lui. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Bella et au peu de temps qu'ils allaient pouvoir passer ensemble aujourd'hui.

Bella ouvrit la porte de la salle de gym de l'hôtel et se figea. Elle s'était dit qu'Edward serait là comme prévu mais elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver un Edward à moitié nu, musclé et en sueur. Elle avait dû s'arrêter de bouger pour pouvoir le mater.

Après s'être reprise, elle approcha du tapis de course disponible à côté du sien. Elle remarqua qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées et il ne la vit pas avant qu'elle se penche pour s'étirer.

« BBB... Bella ? » s'étouffa-t-il.

Elle se tourna et lui fit un sourire tendre. « Bonjour, Edward. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je vienne m'entraîner avec toi. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir. » En fait, ce qu'elle pensait, c'était qu'elle ne supportait plus de ne pas le voir.

« Non, je suis content que tu sois là. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir passer plus de temps avec toi. » sourit-il.

Le regard d'Edward parcourut le corps de Bella et il remarqua ce qu'elle portait ou plutôt ce qu'elle ne portait pas. Elle avait mis une sorte de petit short en coton avec un haut blanc et un soutien-gorge de sport dessous. Elle avait aussi enfilé des chaussures de course. Rien de plus. Il regarda autour de lui dans la salle, s'attendant à ce que tous les mecs soient en train de mater Bella mais heureusement, il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux dans la salle.

« Je t'embrassais bien mais je suis en nage. » dit-il en continuant à courir.

« On n'aura qu'à le faire quand on sera tous les deux en nage. » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et il toussa doucement avant de répondre. « D'acc'. »

Ils coururent pendant un moment, parlant de tout et de rien. Edward remarqua par la fenêtre que le temps était vraiment mauvais.

« Tu avais proposé qu'on aille nager à la piscine mais le temps n'est pas terrible. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on aille prendre un bain de vapeur avant d'aller au jacuzzi. On pourrait ensuite se faire servir le brunch dans ma chambre ? » demanda-t-il.

« Parfait. » Bella ralentit le rythme.

Ils enfilèrent leur maillot de bain et entrèrent ensemble dans le sauna de la salle. Bella prit la parole. « Tu es sûr que c'est mixte ? »

« Il n'y a qu'un seule sauna ici, en plus, on est tout seul. »

Avant que Bella puisse s'asseoir, Edward l'attrapa par derrière et l'assit sur ses genoux. « Est-ce que je peux avoir mon baiser maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

Il l'embrassa rapidement avant de reculer. « Humm, c'est salé. » la taquina-t-il.

« Salé, hum ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle se tourna rapidement et s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Elle se pencha pour lécher et mordiller sa peau de sa clavicule à sa bouche avant de reculer. « J'ai eu envie de faire ça toute la matinée. »

Il fit avancer son corps vers le sien et ils se frôlèrent. Il lui donna un baiser passionné. « J'ai eu envie de faire ça toute la matinée. » dit-il contre ses lèvres.

Elle rigola doucement et se tortilla sur ses genoux.

Edward la saisit par les hanches. « Ne bouge pas, bébé. » grogna-t-il.

« Je t'ai fait mal ? »

« Seulement dans le sens où j'ai tellement envie de toi que ça en est douloureux. » Il la fit glisser sur ses genoux, l'éloignant de son érection.

Elle rigola timidement et baissa la tête. « Désolée. »

Il lui releva le menton de façon à ce que leur regard se croise. « Ne t'excuse pas d'être irrésistible et désirable. C'est juste du... pas facile pour moi. » sourit-il. Il avait failli dire ''dur'' et ça aurait été un euphémisme.

Elle rigola à nouveau. « Ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus, Edward. » admit-elle.

« Ouais ? » demanda-t-il. Elle hocha la tête et lui massa les épaules et le cou. Ils passèrent un moment dans le sauna.

« On va au jacuzzi ensuite ? » demanda Edward.

Ils s'installèrent dans l'eau chaude, face à face. Leurs pieds se touchèrent et ils s'explorèrent. Edward apprit que Bella était très chatouilleuse. Il aimait la voir aussi libre et il aimait l'entendre rire.

« Viens par ici, bébé. » Il l'attrapa et l'assit à côté de lui. Leurs jambes se frôlèrent. Il l'embrassa. « Tu étais trop loin. »

Ils parlèrent, s'embrassèrent et se touchèrent innocemment jusqu'à ce que leur peau soit toute fripée.

« Tu as faim ? » demanda Edward en l'aidant à sortir du spa.

Il posa une serviette sur ses épaules et observa son corps avant de secouer la tête. « Tu es scandaleuse en maillot de bain, Bella. Je crois qu'il faut que tu mettes plus de vêtements. » grogna-t-il.

Edward enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et regarda Bella. Elle était en train de fixer son torse alors il baissa les yeux pour voir ce qu'elle regardait. Elle s'avança et dessina ses pectoraux du bout des doigts avec lenteur, descendant jusqu'à son nombril. Elle glissa son doigt sous la serviette. « J'aime quand tu portes... ça. » Elle tira un peu sur la serviette. Edward déglutit difficilement et ne réussit pas à formuler une réponse cohérente.

Une fois dans la suite d'Edward, il alla à la salle de bain. « Regarde le menu. » lança-t-il par dessus son épaule.

Il revint vêtu d'un peignoir moelleux de l'hôtel et en tendit un à Bella. « Il faut que tu te couvres. » marmonna-t-il.

Le room service arriva et ils dévorèrent toutes sortes de plats pour leur brunch. Après, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, satisfaits.

« J'ai besoin de prendre une douche. » dit Bella. « Je peux le faire ici ? J'ai des vêtements de rechange. »

« Bien sûr. » répondit Edward en essayant de ne pas imaginer une Bella nue dans sa salle de bain.

Elle tendit la main à Edward. « Viens avec moi sous la douche. » lança-t-elle, le prenant par surprise.

« Quoi ? Non. On, ça ne serait... » bégaya-t-il.

« On garde nos maillots de bain. » Elle le défia en arquant un sourcil. « Allez, profite un peu de la vie. »

Il secoua la tête mais la suit tout de même à la salle de bain. Elle retira son peignoir et se pencha pour ajuster la température de l'eau. Elle entendit Edward marmonner quelque chose derrière elle et il lui sembla qu'il avait dit un truc du genre ''c'est une mauvaise idée''. Le fait qu'elle l'affectait autant que lui l'affectait la fit sourire.

Il lui tardait de le savonner de la tête aux pieds.

Edward l'observait, vêtue de son petit maillot de bain. Elle se penchait pour régler l'eau. Il essayait de se calmer... littéralement. Il voulait se comporter comme un gentleman et aller à son propre rythme. Il voulait aussi la ravager jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie son nom sans s'arrêter. C'était comme il y avait un ange et un démon en lui. Un sur chaque épaule. Les idées du démon semblaient beaucoup plus marrantes.

Bella entra dans la douche et se pencha sous le jet. Elle ferma les yeux tout en rinçant ses cheveux. Edward se tint devant, l'observant comme une sorte de pervers. Néanmoins, il n'arrivait pas à bouger pour aller la rejoindre sous l'eau chaude.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » dit-elle d'une voix sexy qu'Edward n'avait jamais entendu auparavant.

« Merde, hum, t'es sûre ? Je veux dire. Je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça. » Il secoua la tête.

« C'est moi qui te le demande. Allez viens. L'eau chaude t'attend. » Elle attrapa le shampoing. Il avança alors parce qu'il voulait lui laver les cheveux lui même. Peu importe s'il devait mourir à cause de ses couilles bleues, il ne pouvait pas refuser l'invitation de cette Bella mouillée et très sexy.

Les bruits qu'elle faisaient alors qu'il lui lavait les cheveux étaient très exotiques. Edward essaya de se concentrer sur sa tâche mais il échouait misérablement. Ils ne s'étaient pas touchés de façon sexuelle et il était complètement dur juste en lui lavant les cheveux. Il arrangea son maillot de bain pour essayer de se soulager mais ça ne fonctionna pas.

« À mon tour. » dit-elle en poussant Edward sous le jet d'eau. Il se mouilla les cheveux, les yeux fermés et elle en profita pour le mâter. Il était grand et mince mais musclé. L'eau coulait le long de son corps bronzé et son maillot de bain était très... grand. Elle avait envie de tendre la main pour caresser sa queue.

Au lieu de ça, elle lui fit un massage sensuel de la tête. Elle le retourna de façon à ce qu'il fasse face au mur et elle savonna son dos très musclé. Il avait les mains à plat sur le mur et il y posa aussi le front. Elle s'agenouilla derrière lui pour lui savonner les jambes, une à la fois. Elle se concentra sur les muscles qui lui permettaient de courir. Son maillot de bain était long alors elle ne pouvait pas le masser au delà des genoux.

« Tourne toi. » l'encouragea-t-elle. Il s'arrangea à nouveau, essayant d'être discret. Bella le vit et se félicita intérieurement.

Elle continua, massant son torse, ses bras et son ventre. Il se tendait à chaque fois qu'elle touchait son abdomen musclé. Lorsqu'elle s'agenouilla devant lui, il ferma les yeux et sa respiration se fit lourde, presque haletante. Elle prit bien son temps, allant un peu plus haut sur ses jambes. « Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle. Il hocha la tête sans ouvrir les yeux. Néanmoins, elle était face à face avec son ''excitation'' et c'était difficile de ne pas apprécier la façon dont il était... monté.

Il toucha son visage. « Bébé, viens un peu par là. Je ne tiens plus. » demanda-t-il. Sa voix était tendu par le besoin.

Il soutint son regard et elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et lui fit un sourire paresseux.

« Chacun son tour, petite chose. À moi. » dit-il en attrapant le gel douche.

Il lui rendit son massage mais en la torturant tout autant sinon plus qu'elle. Il avait les yeux ouverts maintenant. Il pouvait toucher et voir sa beauté et ses courbes. Son corps répondait à ses caresses d'une façon primitive, il le sentait. C'était la même chose plus lui. Il avait l'impression qu'une flamme avait été allumée en lui et elle ne brillait que grâce à Bella.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de masser son dos, il l'attira contre lui enroulant ses bras autour d'elle pour masser ses bras et son torse. Ils haletèrent lorsque leurs corps se rencontrèrent et elle sentit la preuve de son désir contre ses fesses. Elle se frotta légèrement contre lui. « Sois sage. » siffla-t-il, la faisant rire. Cela créa encore plus de friction entre eux. « Merde. » Il essayait de toutes ses forces de contrôler son corps et ses pensées.

Les caresses d'Edward faisaient trembler Bella. Même les caresses les plus innocentes l'atteignaient au plus profond d'elle même. Bella n'avait jamais été aussi excitée de sa vie. Les bruits qui lui échappaient étaient nouveaux pour elle, c'était différent. Ses caresses avaient libéré ce côté d'elle qui était sexuellement refoulé et apparemment, ce côté d'elle même était très bruyant.

Edward finit de masser sa poitrine, effleurant plusieurs fois par inadvertance ou pas, ses tétons durs. Il la fit se retourner. Elle lui sourit. Son regard était chargé de désir. Il lui rendit son sourire et s'agenouilla devant elle pour lui masser les jambes.

Il savonna ses mains et souleva une de ses jambes pour s'occuper de ses cuisses. L'odeur de son désir le percuta. C'était la preuve de l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Sans y penser, il se pencha et inspira profondément. « Putain bébé, tu sens trop bon. » Bella gémit d'une façon très sexy en réponse.

Il se concentra sur son massage, essayant d'ignorer ses besoins et le parfum paradisiaque. Il essayait de faire comme s'il n'entendait pas les bruits érotiques qui lui échappaient mais c'était presque impossible.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, il se leva et la poussa sous le jet d'eau. Il remarqua qu'elle avait les poings serrés et les yeux fermés. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, juste en dessous de l'oreille. « Ça va bébé ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Elle secoua la tête. Il recula pour la regarder. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il vit qu'ils brillaient à cause de ses larmes.

« Quoi bébé ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Ne sois pas fâchée. » ronronna-t-il pour l'apaiser.

« Je ne suis pas triste. Je suis très, très heureuse. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu as tout fait _parfaitement_ bien. C'est juste que je suis tellement... frustrée. Je n'ai jamais été aussi... Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Dieu merci, je pensais que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. Que je t'avais trop poussé. » dit Edward, clairement soulagé.

Elle avança, plaquant son corps contre le sien. « Il n'y a rien de mal chez toi, Edward ou dans ce que tu fais. C'était bien, vraiment très bien. » murmura-t-elle. Elle se hissa pour l'embrasser.

De façons surprenantes, son baiser fut passionné et exigeant et il trébucha en avant, la coinçant contre le mur froid. Sans aucune hésitation, elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Son érection se retrouva coincer entre eux, à l'endroit exact où elle la désirait. Elle se frotta contre lui.

Il prit ses fesses en coupe pour la tenir mais il la laissa mener la danse. « Bébé. » gémit-il. « Merde, si tu continues comme ça, je vais, je vais... ahhh... jouir. »

« Je n'arrêterai pas. » souffla-t-elle. « Tu es trop bon, je veux te sentir. » Elle siffla lorsque sa queue toucha son clitoris dans un angle parfait alors qu'elle bougeait contre lui.

« Tu es proche ? Tu vas jouir ? » grogna-t-il. Son orgasme arrivait à vitesse grand v.

« Oui. Oh merde. Tellement dur. Tellement bon. Tellement... ohhh Edward ! » cria-t-elle alors que l'orgasme la parcourait.

Sa chaleur, sa passion et la façon dont elle bougeait. « Tellement chaude, tellement, ahhhh... Beelllaaa. » fut tout ce qu'il réussit à dire avant d'exploser contre son corps qui se tortillait. Enfin, il explosa surtout dans son maillot de bain.

Il se laissa aller contre elle. Il reposa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle caressait son dos nu dans un geste apaisant. « Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? » marmonna-t-il contre sa peau.

« Comme pour un rendez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête. « Est ce que je peux t'emmener quelque part ce week-end ? » Il leva la tête pour croiser son regard.

« Ça va pas être un peu compliqué ? Je serai à Seattle et toi à San Diego. »

« Je viendrai à Seattle. Enfin, si tu dis oui. » fit-il honteusement. « J'ai fini mon enregistrement pour le moment et j'ai envie de te voir. » Il haussa les épaules.

Elle hocha la tête. « D'accord, si tu en es sûr. Ne change pas tes projets juste pour moi. »

« J'irai n'importe où pour toi, Bella. J'espère que Seattle ne sera que le premier arrêt avant plein d'autres. »

* * *

Piouf... C'était chaud entre eux ^^ Bella a bien su prendre les choses "en mains" si je puis dire et Edward ne l'a pas regretté XD

On retrouvera un peu les autres personnages de l'histoire dans le prochain chapitre... ça sera le grand retour d'Alice et Rosalie ;)

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


End file.
